Dawn of Hospitality
by That guy83
Summary: In the grimdark nightmare of the far future, there is only peace...SAY WHAT?
1. Moving day

**A/N: WARNING. The following story may contain Extra Heresy and/or heavy non-cannon plot. People looking for a serious story have the wrong place, but enjoy your stay to everyone else.**

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Moving day_

In the grimdark nightmare of the far future, there is only peace_(Sort of)._

...wait, **_WHAT?_**

Our tale begins on the planet Nyrronis III, a colony of the Imperium of Man. It had been the most recent battleground for all of the Imperiums enemies to meet and face the Emperors finest. Numerous battalions of Imperial Guardsmen and three companies of Astartes dug in on the planet as it was besieged on all sides by enemies from all reaches of the galaxy. First came the Tau, who were counterattacking into Imperial territory after a brief assault on one of their frontier worlds. Not long after the fighting began, the forces of Chaos were baited there by the amount of bloodshed and joined the battle. Next came Eldar, both 'normal' and their dark counterparts entered the fray as the conflict dragged on. Continuing their galaxy-wide genocide, the Necrons arrived at their newest target to harvest and destroy. Lastly, and most troublesome, were the orks. With hundreds of ships almost constantly entering and exiting the system, combined with a newly arrived ork warfleet, caused an event that would put our story into motion.

A warp storm erupted in the system, tearing apart any ship in space and grounding any that was in the planets atmosphere. The planets occupants, both defenders and attackers, found themselves trapped with no way of supplies or reinforcements from the outside. Fighting continued on for several more weeks before all sides began to grow weak from the lack of supplies and troops. Finally, the Imperial General sent an olive branch to each faction. Something that was almost forgotten by the human race and unheard of to most Xeno.

A cease-fire.

The Tau were first to accept, finally seeing a chance to both stop their soldiers from dying and a chance to try and spread the 'Greater Good'.

Next came the both Eldar groups, having joined forces after they found themselves outnumbered by so many different enemies.

Shockingly, Chaos was the next to join. As a group loyal to Tzeenth, they would use the time to plan and reorganize while showing others he too wanted 'peace'.

By now the factions who had signed on had, while without making it official, had made an alliance against the Necrons and Orks who refused to stop fighting out right. Of course, after more and more of its supposedly immortal soldiers and unstoppable monoliths fell, the Necron Lord caved and joined to save his remaining forces. With most of the planet under control of this 'alliance', they began a purge of every ork on the planet. At first the greenskins offered heavy resistance, often even pushing them back. But with mixed numbers and firepower, the other factions began to prevail. In a months time the orks had been decimated, a surviving Nob begrudgingly accepted but refused any part of the oomies(The blue skinned and Chaos boyz too), and 'ointy ears alliance.

Aside from an occasional ork raiding party that was quickly put down, the planet slowly entered a new peaceful state as each factions kept to themselves, licking their wounds and preparing defenses. Each factions retreated to different parts of the globe to call home and set up new bases,

The north hemisphere, filled with wide plains, forests, and snow-capped mountains, was home to the Chaos and Imperial forces.

The west, mainly small tropical islands scattered across a vast ocean, belong to the Eldar, both light and dark.

The east, roving and blistering deserts with scattered oasis, sheltered the Tau and Necrons.

And to the south, filled with rainforests, swamps, and other natural overgrown deathtraps, paid home to the orks.

But when it finally came time, everyones forces ready and reorganized, most realized something.

Not killing each other for a change wasn't so bad as they thought. And so, the restart of the war was held off until a later date. Again, and again, and again. Months passed and settlements, real settlements and not simple military outposts, began to spring up across the planet. Most interesting, however, were the ones built near or even on faction borders. These certain few held people from both sides working with(Or at least tolerate) one another. After months passed a city was founded in the middle of all seven borders, a large place were all had the option to live and work as a whole.

It is here were our story really begins, as one young Guardsmen begins his first day in the city of Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Michael Dunken scratched the back of his head nervously, trying desperately to remember the apartment number he had been given as he walked.<p>

_22,241...33,478...come on think! Oh I know! 40,0-_

_**SMACK!**_

Michael fell backwards onto the ground with a yelp, the door that had opened in front of him denting his helmet. Looking up at the door, he gulped as a shadow lumbered forward.

_Thump thump thump thump..._

The young guardsmen began sweating as the lumbering form of an Astartes came into view, staring down at him. After a moment a gauntleted hand extended and offered him assistants up.

"Private Dunken?" He asked as Michael stood, quietly and quickly nodding.

"Your now under my care here, I'll explain inside." He motioned toward the door. Slowly, Michael entered, taking note of how massive the door frame was and that he was in one of the largest(Non-destroyed) apartments he had ever seen. Before he could continue gawking, however, the Astartes grabbed him and shoved him onto a nearby couch.

"I am Brother-Captain Argyle Jones, the owner of this barracks," The Space Marine explained, sitting down in a reinforced steel chair near the couch. "I assume you have questions?"

"Well, I don't have any money ri-."

"New occupants are given a week to adjust and find employment. Until then you can get to know the city and your fellow...housemates."

"W-wait, theres other people living here?"

With that Jones sighed, shaking his head slowly as if burdened by something.

"As part of the agreement, I have orders to keep peace when needed inside and outside the barracks. As a loyal servant of the Imperium it is my duty to-."

"For the last time I told you the Imperium **SUCKS**!"

Michael shrank into the couch as the third new voice literally made Jones' right eye optical twitch on his helmet. Rearing his head to face down a hallway, the warrior of the Emperors finest gave a much more intelligent and refined answer.

"And for the last time I told you to **SHUT UP**!"

"No you!"

"Um..." Michael squeaked as Jones began to storm down the hall. "Sir?"

The Astartes froze and turned his head, "Yes guardsmen?"

"Who all is living here, exactly?" He gulped. His attention was taken away from Jones, however, when someone vaulted over the couch and landed next to him.

"Cool! A new guy!" A tau fire warrior cheered, sending the guardsmen rearing back in shock.

"A mon-kiegh of all things." Turning around Michael saw an Eldar woman staring at him with a non-too-pleasantly look.

"Oi! Oomie!"

A claw tapping his shoulder sent Michael jumping off the couch to face the group of the Emperors enemies. However, heavy breathing behind him forced him to slowly look over his shoulder.

"WAAAAAAAAAA-"

Everyone watched as the guardsmen crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"-AAAAAGH'TACH THINK OF DA PLACE?" The ork looked down in amusement as the human curled up into a ball as the rest of the apartments occupants came out of their rooms to investigate the new noise.

"Get an Apothecary!"

"Eh, 'es fine. Justa bump on is 'ead s'all."

"Can we please at least introduce ourselves before knocking the newguy out?"

"Pffft, if hes that easy to scare I can't wait to put him in a fear-coma when he wakes up."

"Another one eh? I bet your happy ain't ya sis?"

"Of course, another mon-kiegh. Just what we needed..."

"Interested Statement: It seems we have to wait until he wakes to see how well he can handle the rest of us."

**A/N: Reviews are **_(demanded)_** requested as always. More reviews mean faster chapters meaning we find out who the poor private will be living with.**


	2. He didn't sign up for this

**A/N: Holy Khorne I was NOT expecting that many reviews so quickly. Put the story up last night and four reviews already! Thanks guys, girls, and/or xenos!**

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_He didn't sign up for this_

"Hey! I think hes coming too!"

Michael groaned as he raised a hand to rub his throbbing head. Even with his eyes closed the room felt like it was spinning regardless.

_'Man what a dream, hehe. Like I would ever...live with...'_

Slowly peeking open an eye, he found himself laying on something soft, staring up at a ceiling. Soon enough Jones' helmet came into view as he leaned over the guardsmen.

"Your alive, good." He nodded, helping Michael lean up.

"What happened?" Michael mumbled as he saw he was back on the couch but in a laying position. Infront of him still sat the fire warrior, curiously staring back at him as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You fell, hard." The xeno informed.

"Told ya he was fine, just'a bump on his 'ead." A familiar voice grunted. Michael winced, but turned to see an ork standing a few feet away. However a new fear took hold as he saw who stood next to the greenskin.

"Guardsmen, always so fragile." A Chaos Space Marine chuckled darkly.

"Hey! I am not!" Michael said without thinking, instantly regretting it as the traitor Astartes crossed his arm and shook his head.

"Oooh, spunky one are we?" Another voice giggled to Michaels left. He turned to see an Eldar, but not the one from before. This one was dressed in darker colors and her blonde hair was tied up into a small ponytail, a stark contrast to the long raven hair and white/green clothing of the other.

"Enough!" Jones growled, silencing everyone. "Let us just get introductions over."

"I'll go first." The fire warrior quickly volunteered. "My name is Shas'La Namienokataiyonama."

Michael stared at him with a blank expression.

"Most people call me Tai."

"I'm Briana," The dark eldar informed, leaning against the couch. "Miss Grumpy over there is my sister Riiana, I call her Rii. You can too if you want."

"You do and you'll regret it." The eldar in question huffed from the other side of the room, daring him.

"I... think I'll stick with Riiana." Michael replied nervously.

"Guess ya know me oomie," The ork chuckled. "Romminal Choppa, sorry about dat ting from bafore."

"I am Xelus Draken. One of the finest followers of Tzeenth." The Chaos Marine announced proudly.

"Also the one with the biggest ego." Briana smirked as he glared at her from underneath his helmet.

"Uninterested Statement: I am last, what a surprise. Introductive reply: I am known to other meatbags as K!113r, pleasure to make your acquaintance meatbag." A necron deadpanned, emerging from the shadows. The expressionless metal face and green eyes made Michaels skin crawl.

"Uh... hi," He started awkwardly, "I-I'm Michael, Michael Dunken. I guess I'm your newest roomie."

"Nu uh, newest _oomie_." Romminal corrected with a smile.

"Now that this is done, don't some of us have work to do?" Jones reminded everyone, getting a groan from most.

"Are we really going to leave him alone in the house on his first day?" Riiana asked.

"No, its my day off so I can look after him." Tai replied happily.

"Then its settled. Private, do as you are told until we return." Jones ordered as everyone began to disperse and ready to leave.

"Hey, can I ask a question Tai?"

"Sure."

"Why am I being treated like a un-trained pet?"

"Oh, uh," Tai shrugged. "Some of the others don't like people snooping around their things. All I need to do is show you your room, around the house, and then we can waste time in my room. Got lots of cool stuff in there. Why the funny face?"

"Don't take this the wrong way," Michael started. "But normally when I'm this close to one of your kind they're trying to bash me over the head with a pulse rifle."

"Nah, I won't do that. Besides, just like you our issued gear was taken away. Argyle is the only one who owns a weapon, and thats cause he bought it. Now come on, time for a tour!" Tai motioned Michael to stand as he did the same and began to tour. Now that he was sure his life was no longer in any danger, Michael began to look around him as the Tau(Tai, gotta remember that) started talking. He was in what looked like the living room, as it held two 'L' shaped couches parallel to one another with a pair of steel chairs(Assumed for the two Astartes) at the end of each nearest to a big-screen holo-display. Separated only by a line of countertops, the kitchen was nearby with several devices and storage units he had never even knew existed(Perhaps xeno or heretic?). Two halls ran down the farthest corners of the living room, each sides of them holding two doors as well as one at the end of the halls(Bathrooms, perhaps?). Another door stood near the kitchen, leading where Michael had no idea.

"Come on, your room is opposite of mine." Tai explained as the two walked down the left hall, stopped at the second on the right. The xeno spread his arms as if presenting a prize, nodding at the door. Getting the hint, Michael stepped forward and opened the door. Stepping inside, he was greeted with a small but cozy bedroom. Against the back of the wall held a small bed, a nightstand holding a glow-globe next to it. A drawer(For clothing? Kinda big) sat to the right side of the room while a closet door was to the left, a mirror hanging from the door.

"Well?" Tai asked excitedly, waiting for an answer.

"Its a lot better then sharing a bunk at the base, thats for sure." Michael slowly nodded as he set the (Recently) dented helmet atop the drawer and sat on the bed. Just as he thought, as comfortable as it looked.

"Its gonna be a while before the others get back, wanna come to my room?" Tai asked, leaning against the door frame as he watched Michael look around his new room.

"Sure, I guess." Michael shrugged, letting Tau(Tai!) open his door while he closed his own. Looking over his yellow shoulder guard, the privates eyebrows rose. Following him into his room, Michael saw a large difference between his room and Tais. Where his was blank and empty his was... everything but. Posters of soldiers from all factions pasted the walls while an average sized holo-display with a gaming console hooked up to it sat near the bed. On the nightstand were several small miniatures and magazines and saw, with a fair amount of amusement, at the few pieces of trash scatter across the carpet(I thought tau were refined and elegant? Oh wait, was that eldar?).

"You ever play?" Tai asked, motioning toward the console as he sat infront of it.

"There was one in the rec room, but I only got around to messing with it a few times." Michael nodded as he plopped down next to him. As he picked up a controller and continued to talk, Michael realized he had met almost all of the Emperors enemies in one day.

And so far, he was liking it.

**A/N: Sorry, not much funny in here but it should be back next chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews! I had doubts about this story at first, but now I'm positive I'm sticking to this story! Also, now that names are known and the basics are covered, for now things will mainly just be one-shots about them going about their lives and the chaos(Not the Warp kind) that ensues. I'll also be doing speicial ones for the holidays and such as well.**

**_Joshabi-_ You make some very good points, but as I said before this is just for laughs so some parts of this story would NEVER happen in the real 40k universe.**

**And remember:**

**REVIEWS FOR THE REVIEW GOD!**


	3. I think she likes me

**A/N: Small note, I made a very minor change to chapter 2. Instead of making you rereading it to try and figure out what I changed I'll just tell you. I added a bathroom to the end of each hall as I forgot to in the original chapter. There, moving on...**

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_I think she likes me_

It was a dreary rainy day as the apartment, with most of the residents still asleep, began to stir into motion for the day. The first few awake, however, had been waking up extremely early for a while now.

"Ah, private. Good morning." Jones nodded as Michael stepped into the kitchen past the snoring emmiting from Romminals room, yawning and scratching the back of his head.

"Good morning." He smiled at the emotionless helmet that stared back at him. Advancing further, the guardsmen found one of the few machines he knew how to work all too well. After a brief search through the cabinets overhead the recaf pot was humming softly as Michael leaned against the counter.

"Its been several days, still no luck on your search for employment?" Jones asked, trying his hand at small talk.

"So far, no. Not really looking for anything big, just enough to pay the rent." Michael shrugged as the door near the kitchen opened and K!113r stepped into view.

"Greeting statement: Good morning everyone, such a good day to find something to kill no?" The necron asked cheerfully as he sat down onto one of the couches and began to channel surf.

"Uh, captain," Michael whispered, leaning toward the Astartes. "Why does he talk like that?"

"The blasted tau," Jones sighed. "He found a holo-game dating back before the Dark Age that the blasted machine found interest in. Now he talks like one of the characters from what the yellow xeno explained to me."

"Guess that explains it." Michael nodded as he grabbed the freshly filled pot of recaf and began to add a few packets of sugar and other things he found near him. While the other guardsmen had made fun of him for all the things he would put in his morning 'breakfast', it normally kept him up and going for the entire day and possibly the night if need be.

"Thats an... interesting concoction." Jones noted before turning on a nearby blender filled with his own liquid meal of protien shakes and now liquified energy bars.

"I'll make a normal batch in a second." Michael said as he walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed the news paper laying on it. Mug in one hand and paper in the other, he sat and began to look through the latter for any 'help wanted' ads. He was vaguely aware of the blender stopping and the ground slightly shaking for a moment as a hulking figure sat next to him, slightly obscuring the light.

"Good morning xenos." The Space Marine said with a hint of meaning it as the two eldar sisters came into view. They both smiled in return before going to find their own breakfast.

"So Michael," His name being said brought him out of his search with a start. "Ready to get kicked out soon since you can't find a job?"

"I-I'm trying!" Michael gulped nervously as Briana laughed, smacking his shoulder playfully.

"I was kidding! Besides, I think I may know of atleast a part-time job." She offered, fully getting his attention.

"Really? I'll do anything." Michael half-stated/half-begged.

"Hey Rii, doesn't the place your working at have an opening?" Briana asked over her shoulder, watching on cue as her sisters brow twitched.

"I... suppose so." Riiana slowly nodded.

"Well, why not give it to him?" Briana beamed.

"I p-promise I wont mess up I s-swear!" Michael added. Shaking her head low, Riiana turned her back to the others.

"Fine," She sighed before a grin slowly appearing. "But I should warn you I was supposed to come in early today, so I hope you don't mind us skipping br-"

"Done!" Michael proclaimed happily, setting the empty mug down on the table. Riiana gave him a skeptical look before shrugging and leaving to change. With a lightbulb forming Michael quickly turned to give a warning.

"Hey Briana you may wanna ma-"

Too late, he realized, as he was picked up and shooken with surprising speed.

"Oh-man-oh-man-oh-man-this-is-like-the-best-recaf-I-have-ever-had-in-my-entire-life!" Briana giggled as she continued to swing the dazed private around the kitchen.

"Oi..." Jones facepalmed from his side of the table as he watched his first eldar on an uber-sugar high and a guardsmen feebley begging to be let down.

* * *

><p>"I said I was sorry about your sister!" Michael appologized again for the hundreth time as he and Riiana walked along the sidewalk. She only glared daggers at him for a moment before facing forward once more, making the guardsmen slump his shoulders and stare at the ground infront of him. He had to catch himself from running into her as she stopped infront of a high-class restraunt, looking as if she was going over her options in her head.<p>

"I'll give you a recomendation if you never let my sister near any type of caffine again."

"Wait, your a waitress?"

"Your testing me mon-keigh..."

"D-Deal!"

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the third installment of_ 'Dawn of Hospitality'_, keep the reviews coming in and I'll keep the chapters rolling o-.**

**Briiana: You want me to do WHAT in the next chapter?**

**Me: Nothing, nothing. Maybe.**

**Michael: Why do you hate me...?**


	4. Conflict resolution

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Conflict resolution_

Jones was thankful his helmet was on, as it hid the bead of sweat running down his brow as he concentrated. The battle had been going on for what seemed like decades, with the enemy refusing to surrender or admit defeat. He mentally shook the doubt off, he had bested the ork, the necron, and the tau with ease. But now...

There, he saw, the enemy was gaining ground ever so slowly. He was running out of steam fast, but kept silent as the battle continued on. If anything, he would delay defeat for as long as he could. Or maybe, perhaps he could try t-

_**Thwack!**_

"Nooooooo!" The Astartes bellow, his helmet slamming down onto the table in shame. He slowly raised his head again to look into the eyes of the victor, looking all too smug.

"You mon-kiegh are always so competitive." Riiana sighed, letting go of the gauntleted hand one of her own had been wrapped around for the past half hour. Around them some on lookers cheered while others groaned as bets were given and collected.

"Gork'n Mork dat 'ointy ears is strong." Romminal grunted.

"I'll say." Tai nodded.

"And to the victor the spoils, eh sis?" Briana grinned over at Riiana, who only slightly shrugged before grabbing the 'trophy' and sitting onto one of the couchs.

"I'm only surprised at _you_ not jumping at the chance at trying to beat me." She probed at the guardsmen sitting with the necron on the opposite couch.

"Are you kidding? I'm not dumb enough to go against an eldar in an arm-wrestling contest, not that much of an idiot." Michael shrugged.

"Agitated statement: Although my dented, twisted, and bent forearm adds that the Astartes was also quite the foe." K!113r nodded in agreement with a touch of annoyance.

"Perhaps your not as dumb as you look." Riiana mumbled before using her 'trophy' to turn on the holo-display as Jones quietly made his way over to his chair. Umbeknownst to her, however, the guardsmen caught the comment and smiled.

"Emperor forgive me, I have lost." He whispered, almost on the verge of tears.

"And to a xeno I might add." Xelus added from his own chair.

"SHUT UP!"

"Quiet the both of you! My soap is starting..."

**A/N: So short its almost sad I know, but for now with the constant reviews I'm on so much of a power trip I'm trying to get one chapter out a day. Buuuut expect that to end with holidays starting, hehe...**

**Xelus: And you say this 'halloween' holiday involves horror, pranks, and possible property damage? Oh Slaanesh I can't wait!**

**Michael: Wait, I thought you followed Tzeentch?**

**Xelus: I, er, its a figure of speech! Gods!**


	5. Food run

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Food run_

How he had gotten stuck with the graveyard shift at McKroots, Kevin had no idea. Now all he had as company was the kroot fry cook and the tau maning the front register, he had gotten the easiest job at the drive-thru register. Considering it was almost midnight all he had to do was sit back, relax, and wait for his shift to end so he could get home and get some sleep. But as the clock reached 1 AM, his headset beeped to notify him someone had driven up to the speaker. With a quiet groan, he activated his mike and walked over to his station.

"Welcome to _McKroots_, home of the McGrot burger, can I take your order?" He asked his same line for what could have been the millionth time.

_"Hmmm, lemme see here..."_

Kevins head perked up slightly at the voice. She _sounded_ nice, which meant there was a good chance she _looked_ nice too. With a wide smile, he quickly jotted down the order and sent it toward the kroot, who looked at the humans sudden excitement with curiosity for a moment before turning to cook. As the car pulled around he slid open the small window and went to say something before his jaw went slack. The two stared at one another before Kevin regained some of his composure.

"Your, uh, the one that ordered?"

"Yes." The voice fit, but... what the warp?

Mentally scratching his head in confusion, he turned to grabbed the freshly made meal and made the transaction.

"Keep the change." Emperor protects, it _winked_ at me!

The car drove off, stopping just before entering the main street again. In the backseat, a blonde head popped out of hiding and looked curiously at the driver.

"Just when did you get the ability to talk like me?"

"Answer: Oh not just you, all of the others as well. Overjoyed statement: Oh I did love the look on the meatbags face! Query: When do we get to do this again?"

"The next time I get snackish during the night and your up stalking the night time riff raff?"

"Acknowledgement: Ah so tomorrow night, I cannot wait."

**A/N: Would anyone believe me if I said I did something like this with a friend and it worked? Me neither, but it happened anyway, hehe.**

_**Hellraptor-****Maybe, but she is far from your average eldar. *Wink***_

_**Riiana: And just what do you mean by THAT mon-kiegh?**_

_**Jones: RUN!**_


	6. Why me?

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Why me?_

_"Romminal put it down!"_

_"Oi! Try ta touch it again an I'll stomp ya!"_

_"I think we should leave him alone..."_

Jones sighed before raising up from his bed, rubbing his temples as the trio of voices continued to argue. Why was it someone did this the same day it was his day off from work? Could they never try to kill one another when he was not here to stop it and get rid of one of his problems for him? Of course not.

"Blasted xenos..." He mumbled before grabbing his helmet from the nightstand and sealing it into place, nodding as it let out a hiss to confirm the reassembly. Stomping over to his door, he flung it open and leaned out into the hall to look. Perhaps if no one noticed him he could go back to sl-

"Hey shiney! Catch!"

**_Shwoosh!_**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH-"

Something impacted on the front of Jones helmet for a brief moment before sliding off and falling to the floor. Growling, the Astartes looked down to see a small crumpled xeno twitching on the floor.

"Greenskin!" Jones yelled. "What did you just fire on me with?"

"Come'er an find out!" The responce came with a deep chuckle, only angering the captain further. Making his way into the living room he saw the private and yellow xeno hiding behind one of the couches as the greenskin flung around a massive cannon resting on his shoulder.

"Ya like my gretchin launcha?" Romminal beamed with pride.

"Where did you find the parts? Whos turn was it to watch over him?" Jones demanded, glaring at the two hiding.

"Michael did it!" The yellow xeno yelped before making a run for his room, dodging another small flying green xeno as the greenskin fired on him. Snatching the contraption out of his hands, Jones scowled at the greenskin before looking over at the private.

"Guardsmen..." He started.

"I-I only gave him construction paper and some pencils! Thats all he asked for!" He squeaked.

"Thats all he needs!" Jones yelled, making the normal human shrink even more behind the couch. Shaking his head, he turned to face the greenskin again.

"I'm afraid to ask, but where did you get your 'ammunition'?"

"Was da coolest ting! Pet shop down da street had a shell. 'Buy one grots get 'leven of da buggahs free'. Musta had too many of'm or somethin."

"Trash, now."

"Wha? But I jus-"

"Trash. NOW!"

"Stupid shiney... nevah lettin me have mah dakka..."

Emperor help him, sometimes he hated his job.

**A/N: Starting today updates will start coming every two to three days, but will start back to being around 1k words again(Overall anyway. Anyone have a problem with the small chapters?). So quality over quantity I guess would be one way of putting it. Anonymous reviews are enabled so those who don't have an FF account(Or those too lazy to log in) can still give me their thoughts as well.**

**So, just to be clear again:**

_**REVIEWS FOR THE REVIEW GOD!**_


	7. Halloween

**A/N: I'm reporting here live from inside my home, where every light is on and every door/window is locked. Apparently going to see Paranormal Activity 3 with friends for Halloween was not our best idea for a bunch of wimps such as ourselves. Since I have a long night of laying in a corner in the fetal position ahead of me, I present to you the special Halloween portion of _Dawn of Hospitality_.**

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Halloween_

"Ah come on guys, it'll be fun!"

"No."

"What about sweets?"

"No."

"Decorations?"

"No!"

"Costumes?"

"Think about trying to get me into any type of mon-kiegh garbage and Khaine help me I'll-"

"Alright alright!" Michael gulped nervously as he looked around at everyone. So far any of his ideas for celebrating the centuries old tradition was all but shot down at any and all corners. Even Tai, who had grown to be the most friendly toward him, found the ideas a little odd. Jones denied it simply because he said he 'did not want to waste the resources'. Whatever that meant.

"Well... what about a movie vid?" Michael tried one last time. A stiff moment of silence passed as the other room mates looked at one another.

"What kind?" Tai asked, giving him a chance.

"I scary one, something horror filled with monsters and xe- erm, other things," he finished awkwardly after he had caught himself.

"I don't see any harm in one movie." Briana shrugged, giving the guardsmen a reassuring smile.

"Agreeing statement: I see little difference then when the blonde meat bag goes to the store a few blocks down to buy those vids where other meat bags begin to ma-" K!113rs sentence ended in muffled noises as the dark eldar wrapped an arm around his neck, her hand conveniently covering his speaker.

"I have no idea what your talking about you little bucket of bolts! Hehe... he... he?" Briana smiled, blushing furiously.

"My sisters odd tastes in entertainment aside, I suppose that would be acceptable if it made you be quiet." Riiana sighed, shaking her head in disappointment at Briana. She only smiled and waved in return.

"Then it is settled, the private will select a single vid for anyone who wishes to join him later tonight. Am I correct?" Jones turned to face Michael.

"Pretty much," the guardsmen nodded.

"Oi, get somethin with lotsa stompin in it!" Romminal suggested.

"I'll try, anyone want to join me?" Michael offered, getting Tai to tag along with him to the nearest vid store as the others went about their day.

* * *

><p>Over an hour later the two had arrived back at the apartment, soaking wet as a storm had arrived on their way home as the sun set. The two had picked out a somewhat old movie, involving a group of teenage kids trapped in a house haunted by the powers of Chaos. Xelus stomped off to his room, proclaiming the film was against Chaos followers and was biased with Imperial propaganda. But after he was away in his room and the air was clear of his ranting, the others gathered in the living room. After everyone had more or less found somewhere comfortable to sit, Michael started the movie.<p>

Several minutes in and Michael realized he had seen this one before, though he didn't mind as it had been a while and it would be interesting to see how the others reacted to it. It did not take long before some of the group of teens began to be killed off, eliciting a hearty laugh from Romminal and a disapproving sigh from Riiana. However as the movie dragged on everyone fell quiet, fully interested as the number of teenagers began to dwindle. Out of the corner of his eye Michael thought he saw Tai using K!113r to block his view, only occasionally peeking out to continue watching before hiding again. Briana was leaning forward, overall looking as if she was enjoying herself with her eyes glued to the screen. Her sister, however, was showing as much as emotion as the necron, if not less. Interestingly, Jones would occasionally ball up his fist as if about to strike out at one of the Daemons on the screen. Romminal had pulled his knees to his chest, biting his fingernails nervously as he refused to turn away, mumbling something about 'being a big ork' over and over.

Finally, Michael realized the movie was winding down as the last surviving teen was desperately running from a possessed Chaos Marine. The massive creature was quickly gaining ground, growling loudly as the teen tripped and fell, rolling over onto his back. He raised his arms in a futile defense as the Marine/Daemon hybrid leaped forward and began to tea-

Then with a ground shaking rumbled, the holodisplay and apartment lights flickered off.

**"RAAAAAAAAGH!"** A voice boomed.

"AHHHHHHH!" came the reply from almost everyone.

When the lights and holodisplay turned back on the sound was drowned out by laughter as Xelus fell to the floor, holding his stomach as he continued to cackle behind the others. Suddenly, Michael realized he was no longer sitting on the end of the couch, but on something much softer as well as is arms wrapped around... oh warp.

Turning quickly to the sound of someone clearing their throat, he realized his face was only inches away from that of a very pissed off eldars.

"W-w-w-wai-"

**_Bam!_**

"Ow..." Michael groaned from his new place on the floor, a hand covering his suddenly bruised cheek as Riiana stood and straightened her clothes.

"Query: May I follow your example?" K!113r asked dryly as he glared at the greenskin sitting on him in the same position as Michael had been.

"Not funny Chaos boy!" Romminal growled, hopping off the slightly crushed necron as Xelus tried to stand. Jones was in front of the traitor Astartes in an instant, throwing him against a wall before pinning him there.

"And just what do you have to say for doing something so idiotic?" the captain barked.

And at that moment, Xelus quoted his all-knowing liege.

"Just. As. Planned."

**A/N: Since I'm getting around 100 viewers a day, which is really something for me, I've decided to let you guys choose how I should update. Check my profile for the poll and vote!**

**Joshabi- (Man we sure do seem to keep going back and forth don't we?) For your first review, yes tau are blue skinned, but since Tai spends most of his time in his armor and Jones is rather blunt when dealing with the others yellow armored xeno = yellow xeno. At least, thats how it works in his head. Also, in Romminals defense, it was a gretchin launcher, not a gun. ;D**

**Again, reviews are always appreciated and help the writing process go a lot faster, so keep up the good work!**


	8. Blood Bowl

**A/N: Votes are in and its been decided! To keep a steady 2 chapters a week most normal chapters will be around 500 words while holidays and other special occasions will probably have around or over 1k. I've also thought about taking requests. Anyone have a suggestion?**

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Blood Bowl_

_"And hes down to the thirty! The twenty! The te-OH! Tackle from Dagana sends him down just feet from the goal-line! What a hit!"_

Riiana had to admit, it was interesting to watch the three barbarians yell at one another and the holodisplay all at the same time. She had given up reading her novel at the kitchen table long ago, simply acting like she read on while she watched the three idiots bounce around once and a while. It left many questions unanswered, but she refused to ask or, she cringed at the thought, watching whatever the program was. But when the small creak of a bedroom door opening reached her ears, she saw she could have a chance at quelling her curiosity.

"Good morning mon-kiegh," she said dryly as Michael walked into the kitchen, pausing a moment to stare into the living room after a rather loud cheer erupted from it.

"Good morning Riiana," he smiled as he grabbed, as ordered by a certain eldar, decaffeinated recaf from the already made pot. To him it sounded silly, but if it kept her from trying to hit or punch him, he could survive. He hoped.

"Forgot, the Skull Krushers are going up against the Blue Eagles today." Michael mumbled as he sipped from his mug, slightly leaned against the table as he tried to make out the screen as the two Astartes(Both loyalist and traitor) as well as their favorite greenskin huddled around the piece of tech.

"The what?" Riiana asked, eyebrows furrowed as none of the garbled shouts she overheard held either name.

"Its a blood bowl game their watching. Although I've never seen it played by anyone other then those like myself." Michael shrugged, finding his own seat.

"Fellow guardsmen?"

"No no, humans. You know, normal. Not like Jones or Xelus, my size."

"I see, and the purpose of this is...?"

"Entertainment? Distraction from everyday life I guess? I don't watch it too o-"

_"TOUCHDOWN SKULL KRUSHERS!"_

The two turned after hearing the simultaneous screech of two gauntleted hands smacking against metal visors.

"Take dat oomies!" Romminal laughed, jumping with glee as his companions groaned in responce.

"I could have caught the foul xeno before he had even caught the ball!" Jones shook his head, mumbling threats to himself.

"Well, they are facing a _loyalist_ Astartes team. Maybe thats why they're winning by four points." Xelus chuckled quietly.

"Take that back!"

"No."

"Now or Emperor help me I-"

"Didn't I tell you the Emperor su-"

**"DIE!"**

"Should we, you know, help?" Michael asked as the two Astartes again went at one another, rolling across the carpet as Romminal had turned his attention back to the two to cheer them on.

"Give them a few minutes, they'll tire out." Riiana noted, leaning back in her chair as she went back to reading.

"Alright. Well... what'cha reading about?" Michael leaned over closer to her, smiling.

"_'A thousand ways to kill a mon-keigh without leaving a mark'_. Its a very good read." Riiana informed, chuckling inwardly as the guardsmen began to slowly scoot his chair further away from hers.

**A/N: Very interesting reviews this time around...**

**Theluckyshot- Yep, I do love me da boyz!**

**Mastadon-King- For your first review I sure will, as for you second... thats K!113r for you. :D**

**Shadowbane509- Sorry about your desk and physical injury but its great to know I make people laugh!**

**Warghgier- As soon as I read your review the first thing that came to mind was _'Challenge Accepted'_, so we'll see my friend.**

**Anyone else have something to say? Let me know; I can take whatever you throw at me, so review and give me your _sou_-errr I mean opinion, yes thats it.**

**...**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Riiana: Stop that.**

**Me: Yes Ma'am.**


	9. Evil sister is evil

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Evil sister is evil_

Michael came stumbling out of the hall leading to his room, one hand covering his eyes as he used his free hand to lead him into the living room.

"Whats wrong?" Tai laughed at the guardsmens odd display.

"Things I can't unsee..." Michael shuddered after having just barged into the bathroom to find one of the most disturbing and unforgettable horrors he had ever seen.

"A little over dramatic much?" Briana smirked.

"Xelus... bath toys... the horror!" he mumbled as a hush fell over the others.

"Sympathetic Statement: You poor poor meatbag..." K!113r shook his head.

"Use ours, just be careful not to touch Rii's stuff or she'll freak." Briana warned with a grin.

"Thanks." Michael nodded, shaking his head clear of mental images as he left them.

"Xelus is a very strange human..." Tai noted before turning back to the holodisplay.

"Query: Blonde meatbag, isn't your sister already in th-" K!113r began.

**"MON-KEIGH!"**

**_Voosh!_**

A blur came flying out of the hall, sliding across the floor and banging against the wall near the couches. Tai quickly hopped up and ran over to the crumpled heap of guardsmen in concern.

"Holy Shas'la! Michael you ok man?" he asked, looking him over as he kneeled next to him.

"Emperor, your crowns so shiny today..." Michael slurred before his head smacked against the floor unconscious. The fire warrior turned and glared at the dark eldar from under his helmet.

"Why did you do that?" Tai demanded.

"Nothing on the HD?" Briana shrugged innocently as Riiana stormed into the living room, a dozen shades of red and wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her. At her arrival, Brianas expression turned to a scowl.

"Tai! You knew Rii was in the shower you pervert! Why did you send Michael in there?"

"Wait **WHAT**? Riiana I swear it wasn't me!"

"Was _too_!"

"Was _not_!"

Both let out a surprised yelp as they found themselves off the ground and careening towards the other, meeting in the middle as they smacked into one another and landed in an assortment of tangled limbs on the floor.

"Hey! Get your face outa my butt!" Briana growled.

"Get your butt outa my face!" Tai retorted as Riiana began storming back to her bathroom, mumbling curses all the while.

"Amused statement: And THAT, meatbags, is why you should never piss off an eldar." K!113r chuckled all-knowingly.

**A/N: Happened to me once while staying over at a friends once, but instead of a psychic blast across the house I got a shampoo bottle to the face. In case nether has happened to you, their not something you want to do again.**

**Michael: NO $#&!**

_**Joshabi- **_**When I get some free time from school I may do just that, but no promises.**

**As always, review!**


	10. Cold

**A/N: This was made based off of me right about now, considering its in the 40 degrees and my heats out. Brrrr...**

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Cold_

"I'm g-g-g-going to k-k-k-kill whoever f-f-forgot to p-p-pay the b-b-bill." Briana muttered from under her layer of blankets and jacket, curled up on her normal spot on the couch.

"Heh, beats a week of garrison duty on Valhalla any day." Michael chuckled as he concentrated on his own teeth from chattering as he sat on the opposite couch with Romminal and K!113r. The ork had had tough luck, is teeth clattering so much several of them lay scattered across the floor but he refused any type of blanket, most going to the dark eldar-sicle. The necron was silent and still, but he did go cross-eyed once as he stared at a slate of frost forming on his nose. Riiana sat on her sisters couch, leaning back as she had room now that Briana was curled up into a ball.

"Query: Just how bad was this 'Valhalla'?" K!113r asked.

"Well, I heard one guy left his barracks to use the latrine and he ended up getting frostbite on hi-" Michael started.

"Must you _really_ explain?" Riianas brow twitched, either from the cold or annoyance, the guardsmen had no clue.

"I guess not." Michael chuckled nervously as he turned his attention to the one of the group who had obviously never been through rough weather.

"You stopped chattering, you ok in there?" Michael smiled as the pile of fabrics shuffled and a muffled response came from them.

_"Freezing my soul stone off!"_

Everyone quietly laughed at that, even Riiana going as far to smirk for a few moments.

"Well, you could always do what some of us simple-minded humans do..." Michael explained innocently. After a moment a single hazel eye appeared underneath the mass to stare at him.

_"I'm listening."_

"Well, when there was no artificial heating around, theres always the option of... you know..."

_"Just spit it out already!"_

"Body heat." Michael blurted out, quickly getting ready to dodge a physical or psychic lashing from Riiana. However, she only gawked at him as a giggle came from the blankets.

_"Are you really that desperate?"_

"W-wait what? No! I didn't mean it like _that_!"

_"Liar..."_

"Somebody? A little back-up?"

"Witty Statement: Perhaps a less direct approach meatbag?"

"Enough out of you!"

"Guys! We're trying to play cards over here!"

Everyone in the living room turned to glare at the three others sitting around the kitchen table. Tai, Jones, and Xelus all stared back with their emotionless helmets before returning to their game of 'Armageddon hold'um'.

_"How can you guys do anything when its below 0 in here?"_

After a moment all three looked back and answered in cherry unison.

"Heated armor!"

**A/N: Yea, kinda wish I had one right about now. Well, that or a nice eldar to snuggle with. ^^ *Manly fail -900***

**_BIBOTOT-_ Thanks, and ask and you shall receive :D**

**_Wolfius1-_ Amen to that my friend!**


	11. Don't touch

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Don't touch_

"'Ey, watcha doin shiney?"

"Redundant Query: What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Bah! Dats why I asked ya! Ya need me ta take alook at yer parts?"

"Nervous Answer: Your services are not required."

"Bu' come on! Looks real shiney, like you!"

"Agitated Statement: It is a non-lethal and much smaller version of one of my peoples weapons if you _must_."

"Oh! Den I see yer problem already!"

"Query: And just _what_ would that be?"

"Needs moe dakka!"

K!113r sighed in dissapointment as how he should have seen that comming. Romminal laughed loudly, smacking his back and almost sending the necron flying across the kitchen table. His souless green eyes glared at Romminals yellow ones, but the ork only grinned wide. Shaking his head, K!113r turned back to the mass of spare parts scattered across the table. Over an hour of having to deal with the greenskins constant 'suggestions' dettered his progress considerably.

"So... is it a shoota?"

"Answer: No."

"Choppa?"

"Answer: No."

"...Big shoota?"

"Agitated Query: Do you have nothing better to do?"

"Nuh uh."

"Hopeless Statement: Of course you don't..."

"'Ere, wut if ya put dis here part ove-ow! Why ya hit me shiney?"

"Answer: Your agreement to staying here is to never build anything, _ever._"

"Stupid... 'Ointy ears, shineys... normal and blue oomies... nevah do nothin' fun."

To Romminals credit, he lasted almost ten striaght minutes before he began to shake from the lack of anything happening As K!113r thought. Finally cracking, he surged his hands forward and began to move like lightning.

"Agressive Threat: Let go you brute or so help me I will... kill... is it beeping?"

"Ya distracted me, dunno what I did. Maybe if I press dis butto-"

_**BOOOOOOOOM!**_

Michael and Tai came rushing out of the firewarriors room, game console suddenly on pause as an explosion rocked the appartment. Several car alarms went off outside as pieces of debris skipped and clattered across the floor.

"What was th-GOLDEN THRONE OF TERRA!" Michael yelped as he looked down to see an even more depressed then usual face attatched to a severed head frowning up at him. The severed head blinked once before closing its eyes.

"Sorrowful Statement: I hate my life..." K!113rs head sniffed as Romminal, now no longer sporting any eyebrows and covered in ash, appeared from the smoke billowing from the kitchen.

"DAT WAS AWSUM! 'ES DO IT AGAIN!"

**A/N: Desided to spend a chapter focused on the two I've done the least with, hope you enjoyed it. Also, for any of you who care, I put up a small set of discriptions on my profile page about each of the room mates.**

_**Invader jrek- **_**I'm not familiar with that type of assassin droid, sorry. :/**

_**gra5er- **_**Your too kind my friend!**

_**Joshabi-**_** I honestly about fell outa my chair after reading that, but I do agree with you on that one.**


	12. Karaoke

**A/N: WARNING: This chapter may contain a lethal amount of _d'aww_.**

**...you have been warned...**

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Karaoke_

It was a Saturday night and no one had plans. Instead of the normal idea of staying home and doing nothing, Briana suggested going out to a bar that held karaoke on the weekends. K!113r agreed, regarding as the place and music as 'tolerable'. While the two Astartes and light Eldar were hesitant at first, they slowly came around to the idea and agreed along with the others. And with that, they found themselves sitting around a large table as a trio of drunken orks sang _'Johnny had a shoota'_ in the background.

"I thought you said the music was good?" Xelus asked as he cringed at the garbled yells that filled the bar speakers.

"It depends on whos singing. Some can sing, others..." Briana chuckled lightly.

"How someone can willingly go up onto a stage and make a fool of themselves is beyond me." Riiana shook her head, leaning back in her chair.

"Alchahol may have a hand in their decision sometimes." Jones noted with a hint of amusement.

"Oi! Shud it! Der getting to dah cho-rus!" Romminal whined as he went back to listening to the three singers. Soon enough the song came to an end, followed by a handful of claps as the trio stumbled off the stage.

"I think my helmet speakers are busted." Tai sighed as he tapped the side of his headgear.

"Additional entry: As are mine." K!113r mumbled.

"Bah, was a good'n." Romminal grinned.

"Sarcastic reply: Of course, very wonderful indeed."

"Ya see? Dah robot knows what he talkin' bawt!"

"Uh, guy?" everyone turned to Briana, who was scratching the side of her head. "I think we lost someone."

"Where da oomie go?" Romminal asked as he stared at the empty seat that used to hold the guardsmen a few moments ago.

"Alright," Jones began to stand. "We'll cut off into teams and af-"

Then music picked up again but instead of ear splitting racket it was a slow, soft melody of notes that slowly grew in volume. But when voice joined music, almost every head in the bar turned.

**_'All I am_**  
><strong><em>All I'll be<em>**  
><strong><em>Everything in these worlds<em>**  
><strong><em>All that I'll ever need'<em>**

Brianas jaw hit the table while her sisters eyebrows quirked.

**_'Is in your eyes_**  
><strong><em>Shining at me<em>**  
><strong><em>When you smile I can feel, all my passion unfolding'<em>**

Most of the conversations in the bar had come to a halt by now.

**_'Your hand brushes mine_**  
><strong><em>And a thousand sensations, seduce me cause I...<em>**  
><strong><em>I do, cherish you<em>**  
><strong><em>For the rest of your life<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't have to think twice...'<em>**

The song continued on with the soft but steady rhythm as the singer swayed to and fro with the music, but soon enough began to come to an end.

**_'Oh if your asking do I love you this much_**  
><strong><em>I do...'<em>**

Numerous patrons clapped and cheered as he hopped off the stage, maneuvering past tables until he finally plopped down into his own seat.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Briana threw her arms up in the air, grinning wide.

"T-thanks." Michael smiled timidly.

"Impressive." Xelus grunted with a nod.

"Really!" Tai added.

While the others continued to converse with him Riiana turned away with her arms crossed, lost in her thoughts.

_Well, I admit it wasn't that bad._

_Enjoyable to an extent I suppose._

_Although, I don't understand why he kept staring at me while he sang..._

**A/N: Don't blame me, blame my radio for picking the music I listen to while I type.**


	13. Family Part One

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Family; Part One_

_Go on, say it! Just six little words that form a sentence, that form a question. Whats the worst that could happen?_

_...A slow, painful death?_

_Bah! Just say it! You've gone up against Chaos Marines, you can take on an Eldar!_

Michael was sweating bullets as he made his way into the living room. The two sisters sat on one couch while the brother-captain in his steel recliner. After what seemed like ages Michael reached the other couch, taking a seat and leaning back. Again, he slowly worked up the courage and spoke.

"Hey Riiana." Michael tried.

"Yes?" Riiana asked, looking over at the mon-kiegh.

"Would you... um... I um..."

"Come on, out with it."

"Would yo-"

**_Knock knock knock!_**

_Emperor help whoevers at that door..._

"Hey Michael, can you get that?" Briana asked innocently. With a defeated sigh, the guardsmen stood and made his way over to the door.

"Hey Michael," she called again.

"What." Michael growled as he opened the door.

"I didn't know you had family."

"How would you kn-_OOF_!"

Everyone turned to look as someone tackled Michael to the ground. With a gloved hand smushed against his face and an armored knee crushing his pelvis, Michael could only groan his annoyance as he tried to shove the man off.

"Heeeeey there little brother!"

"Frrk yu yanil!"

"Whao! Watch the tongue there!"

"Identification?" the man looked up to see Jones hovering over him, looking down with the emotionless helmet. With his free hand, the man saluted before grabbing a flailing hand to keep Michael from hitting him.

"Lieutenant Daniel Dunken, 198th Kasrkin, 3rd company. Permission to continue tormenting my younger sibling?"

"Permission granted."

"Mones!" Michael growled as the Astartes simply stared. He continued to struggle until he saw his possible saviors flanking Daniel.

"Your a lot more violent then your brother." Briana grinned.

"Your a lot more xeno-ish then most people he hangs with." Daniel counted with a smirk.

"If your his family, why are you trying to kill him?" Riiana asked quizzically.

"Oh Mikey knows I'm just playin, right?"

"Et da ell off meh!"

"Quit your whining, I'm going."

Michael rubbed his bruised stomach gingerly as Daniel stood and straightened his carapace armor. Smiling, he turned to face the sisters.

"Thank you for your help. I was afraid I would spend most of my leave scouring the city looking for him." Daniel gave a curt nod at Briana.

"Yea, well, the whole 'walking around the mall in body armor' kinda got my attention." Briana shrugged as Michael stood, using the wall for support.

"Why do you have leave? For that matter why are you spending it with me?" he grumbled, straightening his clothes.

"Mikey! I'm hurt!" Daniel feigned shock.

"Dan."

"Fine fine fine. Its almost Harvest Day and my units got leave in the city since its our rotation into the garrison here. Since the last time I saw you you were freezing to death in the mountains, I decided to try and look you up! Now, where do you keep the real food? If I have to even look at another MRE this week I swear on Terra I'll kill someone."

"This way," Briana smiled as she took her arm around one of his and lead him into the kitchen. "That fridge holds food for Romminal and Tai. This one holds whatever junk Xelus and Jones drink for each meal. THIS one holds the good stuff if your..."

"Just how many people live here?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough."

"Thats an... interesting relationship you have with your brother." Riiana noted.

"How is that any different then you smacking around Briana, or anyone else for that matter?" Michael retorted as the dark eldar continued to babble on.

"Touche."

**A/N: Most of you should have noticed that this chapter is called 'Part One'. Thats because there is either going to be one or two more chapters focused on this little story arc. I'll leave it to those of you with IQs above room tempeture to figure out which holiday I'm parodying. :D**

_**Reaperfrost8- **_**Thanks!**

_**Zero D. Infinite- **_**:o**

_**wolfiuz1- **_**Eh, just because hes dumb enough to think such hereitical thoughts dosn't mean he'll get what he wants. But with enough reviews we will see dah? :P**

_**Bob- **_**He****y! This story isn't heresy! Its...**

**Everyone: EXTRA HERESY!**


	14. Family Part Two

**A/N: DOH now officially has its own forum for those who read to go nuts in, check it out!**

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Family Part Two_

The next few days passed quickly; Daniel got aquainted with everyone and settled into the city, as well as begin to reconnect with his brother. Finally, the day came when Daniel burst through the door one night and began to drag Michael out of the appartment by his shirt collar.

"Whos ready to go eat ourselves to death?" he boasted loudly.

"Wha?" Tai blurted out.

"Free food? Where?" Briana asked, quickly looking around her.

"Ah come on Dan! Really?" Michael growled, trying to stand up striaght.

"Its Harvest Day man! We always celebrated it when we were together with Ma and Pa! Besides, I still owe you from my first day here." Daniel grinned, stopping enough to let the guardsmen get his footing.

"You _did_ put a dent in our provisions..." Jones mumbled.

"A holiday based on nothing but stuffing ones self with food? How vulgar." Riiana scoffed.

"Agitated remark: Considering I don't even need food, stupid meatbags..." K!113r mumbled bitterly.

"Mmmm; gretchin, extra rare hahaha!" Romminal bellowed.

"Its about family, and being together! As well as stuffing yourself with food. Come on man, for me?" Daniel pouted.

"Dan. There is now way, no how that I am or ev-"

"Oh just just shut up and go with him!"

* * *

><p>"You get bossed around by a xeno." Daniel snickered as they found a seat in a small diner not far from the appartment.<p>

"A very _scary_ xeno. And her names Riiana for your information." Michael corrected, holding up his menu to block the gawking expression from his brother.

"Ah, you grunts always have a moral problem don't you?"

"Oh yea because its _so_ easy to keep high spirits when you spend months taking back almost the entire planet, then have shock troopers, Kasrkin, or Astartes come and take all the credit for securing the last 3% of the planet."

"That what your sergeant tells you?"

"Maybe. Last time I checked _he_ was the one freezing in the north and not me."

"Good point."

The next half hour passed with the two shoveling in several generous helpings of fried grox, Emper-Cola, and many other things in silence other then the occasional sound of scraping forks. Finally, one of them began to slow, coming to a stop as he spoke.

"So, asked her out yet?" Daniel asked, arching a brow when Michael sent a mouthful of drink and food flying out of his mouth and across the table.

"Wha-what?" Michael asked quickly.

"Oh don't pull that crap, I know that look."

"What _'look'_?"

"The '_I know I shouldn't be doing this but here I am doing it anyways'_ look. The xen-, err, Riiana; these past few days shes the only one you've stuttered around."

"She scares the crap outa me!"

"And the greenskin, the heretic?"

"Nope, not as threatening. But enough about me, what about you? How have you been?"

"You suck at trying to changing the subject."

"Its an honest queastion."

"Fine. Got bumped up to LT in case you havn't noticed, joined The Watch a few weeks back."

"The Watch?"

"You know the occasional report about skirmishs with Feral Orks down south?"

"Yea."

"Who do you think they have those skirmishs with? Each army donates troops into it to keep the Orks in check. The pays good, and its what I'm good at, so I thought why not?"

"The first time of real peace in centuries and you still pick to fight? Your impossible."

"Well as the tin cans say, 'Heresy grows-"

"-'From idleness'. Yea, I know the saying. _Everyone _knows the saying."

"Yea, speaking of which. You and Riiana done the horizantal heretical yet?"

"Dan!"

"Let me tell ya, I scored a Sister a few weeks ago and Emperor protects I couldn't walk for da-"

"DAN!"

"Why do ya always stop me when I get to the good parts?"

"Because I have diginity? Also, your not the only one who knows about women..."

"Oh? I have a long lost brother or something?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Still, you should be careful. Sure we're fighting and living by one another, but that dosn't mean people will like that sort of relation yet."

"Yea..."

"Hey, Mikey. Hey! HEY! Your fading again bro."

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"...You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, ya know. For a while you were either at the front of an assault or stuck in the barracks. Glad to see you got your spirit back."

"I dunno what your talking about."

"Come on man I know its not your best conversation piece, but after Tadira III you seemed a li-"

"Been nice talking to you Dan. Thanks for the meal."

"Huh? Hey! HEY! Get back here! Mikey! Aaaand I'm alone, great. Oh hello there Miss Waitress..."

**A/N: Not how I planned it, but my own family went a little nuts and I made/posted this at...what time is it? One in the morning, awsome. LE GASP, WHAT IS THIS, REAL PLOT ADVANCEMENT? NO WAY!**

_**Shadowbane509- **_**Maybe a little of both? :D**

_**wolfiuz1- **_**DANG IT...CAN'T. BREATH.**


	15. Can we keep him?

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Can we keep him?_

"What is _that_?"

"He's our newest pet. I named him Kenny!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I dunno, but hes so cuuute!"

"Define cute..."

"See? Hes playful!"

"Hes trying to tear out your throat."

"Oh hes just trying to get attention, ain'tcha Kenny?"

**"Grrr, arf arf arf arf!"**

"Where did you even get him?"

"From the guy."

"Very helpful."

"The guy from the alley!"

"..."

"He was giving away a bunch of these little guys. How was I supposed to say no to those big eyes?"

"I don't think it even has eyes..."

"Your just jealous because I got one and you didn't!"

"You realize you'll have to ask the mon-keigh for permission first don't you?"

"Like he hasn't agreed with crazier things."

"True, but this seems a bit..."

The front door opened, allowing three figures to pile into the apartment, laughing and chatting. However everyone went silent as they caught sight of what lay snuggled in Brianas arms. Riiana, sensing things about to go south, took a few steps back.

"I call him Kenny!" Briana grinned, patting its head.

"Thats...T-Thats a..." Tai gulped.

"Ah crap." Michael sighed, reaching for a sidearm that wasn't there.

"GENESTEALER!" Jones bellowed, pulling out a storm bolter almost out of thin air.

"Your not hurting my Kenny!"

The response was a volley of gunfire.

**A/N: Oh my god! They killed Kenny! (Anyone who gets the parody gets a cookie)**

**Maybe. ;D**

**Anyways, should Dan be a recurring character or just be in there on occasion? That and anything else on your mind can be posted on zee forum, but don't forget to review as well!**

**IMPORTANT: Just spent an hour, an HOUR, wading through inactive beta-readers. Anyone who reads this know a thing or two about comedy and/or romance? If so, drop me a PM, you could be a big help!**

**_Wolfiuz1-_ Random review is very random, but they all count!**

**_Shadowbane509-_ Actually, I'm the older sibling so I have personal experience in these type of things. :D**

**_zero D. infinite-_ Yea, like I said I try at least two chapters a week(But that may be reduced soon I'm afraid). And a 'plot of some kind' is pretty much spot on, thank you.**

**_Hellraptor-_ I admit I've slacked off on checking my grammar somewhat, but I just started a plot! D:**


	16. His story

**A/N: This chapter is my attempt at mirroring one of my favorite shows, _Scrubs_. Enjoy!**

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_His story_

_Sometimes life can throw you little curve balls. Sometimes its something simple, like being forced out of your house for an entire day while its fumigated for Tyrranids. Other times, though, its more complicated. For instance, trying to keep one of the most emotional races in the galaxy from being upset._

"Cheer up, I'll buy you something nice if you'll quit all of this moping about." Riiana tried as her sister only slumped into the mall bench even more. Michael sat on the other side of her, hand patting her shoulder as he tried his best at comforting her.

"Poor little guy. Never stood a chance." Briana sniffed, chin resting in her hands.

"Hes... um... in a better place." Michael tried. Riiana gave him an obvious look: _Smooth_.

"I did tell you to not take things from strangers." Riiana nudged her, getting no response other then a sigh.

_Come on, think! What could cheer her up? Lets look at the basics: Women, Eldar, kinda tech-ish. Hmmm..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"This is awesome! I feel so much better!" Briana grinned wide as she held the codes to the Imperial defense network.<em>**

**_"My pleasure!" Michael opened his arms wide and hugged her._**

* * *

><p>"Nah, I don't think they sell that here."<p>

"Huh?" Briana looked up at him quizzically along with Riiana.

_Oh crap, did I say that outloud? Quick! Recover! Recover!_

"Nothing," Michael chuckled nervously. "Is there anything you want?"

After a moment the dark eldars face brightened.

"Well..." Briana started innocently, tapping her chin.

_Oh Emperor, I know that tone! ABORT ABORT ABO-_

* * *

><p>"Are you almost done in there?" Michael grumbled, his arms beginning to ache after holding up a massive stack of clothes near a changing room in the womens section of some random store for the past half hour. Riiana stood leaned against the changing room door, giving him an amused look.<p>

"Just one more thing!" Briana called.

"You said that the last six times!" Michael sighed.

"I thought you would have learned by now to not trust her." Riiana smirked.

"Oh shut up...please," he added meekly after she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, it could be worse," she mused, making him wonder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After several hours, Briana finally stepped out.<strong>_

_**"I don't think I'll buy anything," she shrugged.**_

_**"WHAT?" Michael cried as his arms finally popped off, landing onto the floor with a thud with the stack. Riiana then proceeded to roll around the floor laughing hysterically as he screamed and ran in circles.**_

* * *

><p><em>Hurryuphurryuphurryuphurryup!<em>

However his attention was grabbed as the door Riiana was leaning on swung open, making her flail her arms as she tried to stop from falling on her face.

_Thank you Bria-_

"What do you think? Too small?" Briana asked, tilting her head as Michaels eyes became the size of craftworlds. In a flash Riiana was next to him, hand smushing him face first into the pile of clothing he held.

"What the blazes are you doing?" Riiana hissed as Michael let out several muffled complaints. Briana only stared at the two quizzically before she looked down at the underwear she was trying on, unsure what the problem was aside from the draft.

"What? Not everyone wears PJs to bed Rii," she smirked as her sisters face flushed lightly. "Besides, no one else is around and I want an opinion!"

"Put something on this instant!" Riiana demanded, one hand continuing to smother Michael and the other pointing towards the door. With a huff, Briana turned and vanished back inside. After she heard the door lock, Riiana allowed Michael to breath again as she let go and took a step away. Her annoyance quickly turned to amusement again as she stared at him.

"I didn't know mon-keigh could change colors," she teased as Michael coughed awkwardly, face several shades of red from air and Brianas choice in clothing, or the lack thereof.

_Don't give her the satisfaction, say something witty back!_

"Don't listen to her, I think PJs are cute on a girl like you," he shrugged, freezing as the words left his mouth.

_Wait...THAT WAS NOT WITTY!_

However her reaction wasn't what he expected. Instead of the normal sucker-punch or phsykic punt, her cheeks lit up almost as badly as his had as she looked at the floor. Mumbling something, she folded her arms and turned back to the door as it opened again.

"Your right Michael, I do feel better." Briana smiled, dressed back in her normal clothing with a small bundle of clothing tucked under her arm.

"Glad I could help..."

"I got another idea!"

"Oh boy."

"Why don't you help me pick out some lingerie for Ri-"

"Thats it!" Michael yelled as he flung his arms up, sending clothing flying everywhere. "I am out! O-U-T OUT! I'll be... somewhere else!"

"Are you enjoying this as much as I am?" Briana grinned as he stormed off. However she arched a curious brow as her sister mumbled something about mon-keighs before walking off towards another part of the store.

Briana broke into a wide grin, however, as she spotted Michael in the distance banging his head against a nearby wall. Although her 'suggestion' had just been to fluster the guardsmen, forcing several _interesting_ mental pictures of her older sister into his mind worked even better.

_But then again, you could also live with a pair of xenos that make you happy, angry, and insane all at the same time..._

**A/N: Holy crap there were a lot of reviews to respond too this time! AWSOME!**

**_BlackTemplarKnight295-_ Why thank you good sir/madam! I'll see if I can get something like that in later for you!**

**_Shadowbane509-_ Oh so many ways for my readers to choose from. A group of them smuggling in the bowls of an Imperial troop transport? A small recon force separated from their fleet when the warp storm hit? Maybe even there was a genestealer cult already on the planet! *Shrugs***

_**Johshabi-**_** Not if they're a baby 'nid! A cute, murderous, baby 'nid...**

_**Xeno Tyrant- **_**Thanks!**

**_The bulk of last chapters reviewers-_ Kenny may POSSIBLY survive, I think I'll flip a coin. Also, kudos to _Wolfiuz1_ for getting a cookie and being a fan of RvB.**


	17. Don't ask

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Don't ask_

Briana sighed as she continued to stare up at her bedroom ceiling. Having walked home in a deliciously awkward silence between Riiana and Michael was fun, but now that she was alone she remembered why they had went to begin with. Letting out another dramatic sigh, she raised up and scratched her head as she thought. An idea forming, she leaned over the side of the bed, beginning to feel underneath for her most prized possession. It always brought her pleasure after she was alone and was sure no one would barge in on her. It wasn't very large, but it did the job whenever it was needed. Grinning mischievously, she hummed as it activated, the device vibrating lightly. After a cautious glance over at the door she got to work...

...On her dataslate.

After she had almost cracked into Farseer Dianas personnel file, her sister had confiscated her larger one and was forced to keep this small one hidden away from prying eyes. It couldn't do anything that fun, but it was better then counting grox to try and fall asleep. She thought back about things she could do, coming up with little. Her sister never did anything online, so there was no way to get any dirt on her. Tai got better with his passwords after she held buying an issue of 'Fire Warrioress' gone wild' over his head until he finally snuck her a candy bar to feed her accidental sugar addiction. Romminal had no idea what a dataslate even was, so that was out of the picture. K!113r's account was the only one who she actually had trouble getting into, and when she finally did all it had on it was random numbers and glyphs. Jones' was mainly filled with...odd...pictures of himself and his storm bolter, but aside from that it was empty. She had only tried Xelus' once, vowing never again after she found his diary and the recollections of his past adventures.

Then it hit her.

Michael.

She had seen him with it only once, but at least she had seen it long enough to know it had an online connection. With a quick check, she was surprised to see him online. What was he doing up this time of night? Interest fully piqued, she began to work her magic.

Five minutes later she was flipping through the guardsmens files, eyes darting from one side of the screen to the other as she scrolled. Most of it was useless, innocent browsing or downloaded videos. Interest slowly turned into boredom again, and she was about to go back to counting until the dataslate beeped and a new file appeared as Michaels statues winked offline. Briana had to snicker even just a little as she saw that he had a portion just for journal entries, one dating just seconds ago. Seeing possible blackmail in the making, she opened the entry.

_**Entry # 9,251**_

_**Well, today could have gone better. Not that it stared well to begin with. One minutes I'm walking in the door after a breakfast run and suddenly me and Tai are on the floor, hands over head as Jones shot up the place as he tried bagging a Genestealer. Poor Briana, she was pretty beat up over the 'Nids premature departure. Me, being the idiot that I am, decided to join Riiana in a trip to one of the local malls to try and cheer her sister up. Boy was THAT a mistake, but its not like they wont trick me again. Though, I'm still trying to bang pictures of Riiana out of my head. Funny, that. The first time I slip up and give her an off the hand compliment, she lights up like a basilisk barrel after an arty barrage on Valhalla. Not that I would ever tell anyone, but it was kinda cute.**_

_I'm gonna have a field day with this_ Briana thought with a smirk before continuing.

_**These past few months have taken everything I learned in the Guard and chucked it out the window. Sure sometimes a few of them are jerks, but these people aren't the monsters, traitors, and xenos we make them out to be. I just wish the others were here to share a laugh with me, they would never end with pokes at my old attitude against them.**_

_**The others.**_

_**Dan just HAD to bring that up, didn't he? Couldn't he just let it go that I-**_

**Grrr arf arf arf!**

Briana let out a small yelp, sending the dataslate flying as something pounced on her from the darkness. She would have sent the thing flying with it had the assailant not start licking her face madly.

"Kenny!" Briana squeed quietly, hugging the baby Genestealer tightly as it continued its happy assault. Soon enough he stopped and curled up next to her on the bed, letting out a few soft purr as her hand rubbed his head.

"Its good to have you back boy," she whispered before kissing his head and closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Out in the hallway, a figure marched up and down, twitching lightly every few seconds as he gripped his storm bolter.<p>

"X-Xeno sences...tingling..."

* * *

><p>In a certain guardsmens room, Michael quietly stared at the ceiling from his own bed before settling in for another restless night.<p>

**A/N: Hmmm, a highly overused joke from South Park with a small dash of srs plot and d'aww? I approve, what about you?**

**Also,**

**For those of you who don't get the first paragraph: I bless you for your innocence.**

**For those of you who laughed, grinned, and/or drooled: PERVERTS!**

**_Zero D. Infinite-_ Aww, thanks!**

**_Shadowbane509-_ Thanks, I really like her too.**

**_Wolfiuz1-_ Huh, interesting... *Points at earlier remark for response to review***

**_HUNG DEAD SCREAMING-_ I LOVE YOUR NAME. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN, THANK YOU.**

**_Joshabi-_ Ah yes, 'Mini Me', we have dismissed that claim. *Does turian finger quote***

**_Theluckyshot-_ Same here friend, and thanks!**


	18. A new fear

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_A new fear_

Something was... off, that much Tai could tell already. It was the music, different from what normally played, for starters. It was strange, with bells, humming, and other odd combinations with songs about freezing below zero temperatures and animated figures of snow. The small bakery on the edge of the food court that held a little something for every race seemed packed with humans buying sweets kind of shaped like people. Scratching the side of his helmet, Tai continued to get more and more confused to were he almost tripped over a line of children almost as long as the universe was wide.

"Sorry." Tai tried to recover, making sure no one had a crushed toe or had been blind-sided by his shoulder guard... again.

"Are you waiting in line too mister?" A little girl asked, looking up at the fire warrior curiously.

"Err, line for what little one?" he asked, using the zoom feature on his helmet as he looked down either end of the line.

"To meet the Em...Empor..." She seemed to concentrate on the word until one of her friends spoke up.

"The Emperor!"

At that Tai almost yelped as the rest of the line cheered. Shaking his head, he was several feet away when something clicked.

"Wait, that guys real?" Tai mumbled, looking down the line again. This time he saw an end, and what lay at it. Sitting in a massive thrown was a... more of an Astartes then a normal man. He was massive, dressed in golden shining armor as one child at a time was boosted up into his lap by a guardsmen. They would say something to him and a light would flash before they slid off into the arms of another guardsmen before frolicking off to their parents. From what little he knew about human customs, the giant guy was their leader. Or something.

"Ah, that can't be right. Hes fake."

"Oi! Wazzat?"

It took all of his fire warrior resolve to not jump several feet into the air and yelp like a youngling. When he turned, he was surprise to find no one there.

"Ey! Bluie! Down 'ere you oaf!"

Looking down, Tais eyes widened as a dozen childr-

_Wait... human children don't have beards. Or wrinkles. Or smoke..._

"I said: Wazzat ya say about tah all mighty?" The biggest(If he could be called that) demanded, tapping the end of his lho stick and depositing several small pieces of ash onto the fire warriors boot. Tai was still dumbstruck as he stared at the group, none taller then the children from before but looking as old as an Ethereal. They, as if to somehow add to the shock factor, stood dressed in bright red and green uniforms with bell-tipped hats and boots that occasionally jingled when they moved they're body too much.

"Uh...well you see..." he started.

"Sounded tah me like you said'e was fake! What do you think boys?" the man(?) narrowed his eyes, getting several grunts of agreement from the others.

"Listen guys I don't mean any harm. Honestly, I actually thought you people worshiped a corpse!" Tai pointed out matter-of-fact, realized his mistake too late. Tai began to grow nervous as bells started to jingle as the ground between him and them began to disappear.

"I-I mean I was just stating what I th-"

**"GET HIM!"**

* * *

><p>"Query: And, just what has you in your current state meatbag?" K!113r asked curiously as the others had gathered around as well.<p>

"T-The jingling! I can still here the jingling!" Tai laughed quietly, cooing a jumble of words to himself as he refused to come out from under the right-hand couch, curled up in the fetal position.

"Should we...call a doctor?" Riiana asked quietly.

"Nah, this is entertaining," Xelus chuckled. "One more time xeno, whats wrong?"

"THE JINGLING! THEY! WONT! STOP! _JINGLING_!"

**A/N: I really do hope no one is offended, this chapter was made in good will I promise. Well, we're kicking off the first day of the month with something to match the occasion.**

**_Shadowbane509-_ Hehe, thanks. And why yes, yes I did. As for Kenny, I think I'll give him a small break.**

**_Zero D. Infinite-_ YOU! YOU ARE TO BLAME FOR THIS HERESY CHAPTER! I swear this is the EXACT image that popped into my head the second I read your review.**

**As a side note, I have not forgotten _BlackTemplarKnight295_'s request, but this was just too perfect to pass up. Hang in there dude!**


	19. Wait what?

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Wait...what?_

Michael scratched his chin, going over his mental check list as he stared down at his creation.

_Alright, lets see here:_

_Lettuce..._

_Turkey..._

_Ham..._

_Tomato..._

_Cheese..._

"I have created the ultimate sandwich!" He thought aloud happily.

Then worry began to set in.

"But... I can't help but feel like somethings missing."

"Its a Sunday! I get the right to be lazy!" Briana whined, dodging a hand trying to grab her hair as she joined the guardsmen by sliding into the kitchen.

"Thats no excuse!" Riiana growled as she followed close behind. "Now for the love of Isha, PUT ON YOUR PANTS!"

"Only if you catch me!" she grinned as she dodged her sisters lunge and made her way out of the kitchen with Riiana in hot pursuit.

Finally, as things quieted back down, Michael came out of his thoughts and snapped his fingers as realization dawned.

"Mayonnaise..."

**A/N: What is this I don't even...**

_**S058- **_**Thank-ee!**

_**Shadowbane509- **_**Tai will be fine, after a while at least. :P**

_**Wolfiuz1- **_**Y****ea pretty much!**

_**Zero D. Infinite- **_**Glad I could be of assistance.**

**Just a friendly warning, don't expect much activity for the rest of the month. I promise I'll get an Empmas *Wink wink nudge nudge* edition in, but until then the holidays have kicked up the crazy in my house to 11. Sorry guys. Still, reviews are why I keep coming back for this story so keep them coming!**


	20. Unsure

**A/N: Am I sorry for forgetting you guys? Of course! Would I have gone back and done different instead of playing Skyrim this past month? Eh...**

**Maybe an Empmas edition next year, sorry guys. Heres a small bit of randomness before I want all your** _(Souls)_** opinions on something. =/**

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Unsure_

"Ah! If it isn't my favorite Lady Inquisitor! How does this evening find you?"

Lady Inquisitor Anya Delga held back a cringe as she refused to look up at the new arrival, even as he took a seat opposite of her.

"Reading," she sighed, waving him away to no avail.

"Of course! What else would one do in a library?"

_"Shhh!"_ a chorus of voices hissed around them.

"Daniel. Lower your voice. And go. Away." Anya growled lowly.

"I just had a question of sorts before I leave. Consorting with xeno of any sort is heresy, correct?" Dan grinned as she raised her head, gaping at him a brief moment before rolling her eyes.

"Wh...? YES Daniel, do try and remember the basics!" she sighed, eyes closing in annoyance as a hand massaged her temples for a sudden and growing headache.

"But what about what we're doing now? Seems we've gotten rather comfy with them here, why not a small change of the rules?"

"What are you going on about now? Why in Terra are you eve-?"

"Abupbup! I'm not finished." Dan held up a finger as he leaned over the desk.

"Lets say, hypothetically, that you had been bunked with an assortment of xenos in this fine city. Ork, Chaos, Necron, all that good rot. Perhaps one of them is that of Eldar origins, and they may or may not more then tolerate you? After enough time, you see theres a chance at a...spark. Given the chance, what red blooded gentlemen would leave such an exo...ow ow ow ow _**ow!"**_ Dan yelped as Anya had a firm grip on his cheek and began pulling hard.

"'Hypofecily', I faid 'Hypofecily' oo know..."

"Stop. Talking. _**Now!"**_ Anya barked, uncaring of the dozens of _'ssshhh's_ coming from reader and servitors alike nearby.

**A/N: Alright lets take zee vote shall we? DEMOCRACEH! *Shakes fist***

**A. Continue with random one-shots**

**B. Make the next few chapters going through a day at each characters workplace**

**C. See if Michael survives his attempts at getting Riianas attention and/or affection**

**D. Other? *Describe in review please***

**Oh yes, as for 99 % of the reviews for last chapter...**

**WHY YOU BE HATIN ON MICHAELS SANDWICH MAKING SKILLS? I GAVE YOU ALL THE MENTAL IMAGE OF AN ELDAR RUNNING AROUND WITH NO PANTS! D:**

**ANYWAYS! **

**You wont be getting any more chapters until I get votes from you guys, so REVIEW NOA!**


	21. Interests  Attempt I

**A/N: WARNING! Lots of crap to read, sorreh. =/**

**Ok so I've decided on how to do things, for now at least. I'm shocked by how many people voted, but am ecstatic so many speak their mind about my story! So Option C beat B by only two votes, but you'll all get what you want soon enough. Lemme explain the basics:**

**For all of you who want to see if Michael survives his attempts at courting Riiana, you have to help him on his way! Yay more voting!**

***Insert reader groaning here***

**I'll keep it simple so I don't lose you. Along with getting a glimpse of each persons workplace every two weeks or so, once a month I'll start the story arc for the two of them, split into two parts(Yes, I'm afraid I'm forced to heavily cut back on updates. Thank whoever invented school _) The first would be the introduction of the scene and an opportunity, ending with a set of options for you all to choose as well on how to approach selected option. After that whichever option/approach gets the most will be added together. Most if not all choices will have a chance of success and failure, which I will show alongside each corresponding option. The chance of success/failure will always be a good round number; 10 %, 20 %, 30 %, etc. For every 10 I'll flip a coin(I suck at making choices on my own) with heads a good ending, and tails a bad ending. Whichever has the most hits will be the outcome. That being said, don't flame me alive should a 90 % option fail, its just the coin. Now, ONWARD TO TEH BEATDOWN!**

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Interests - Attempt I_

Michael hummed to himself as he walked out of his room, intent on quieting the feral growling coming from his stomach. He glanced over towards the living room as he passed to see Briana curled up on a couch, a pillow covering her face as her sister sat on the opposite side with remote in hand. Romminal and Xelus sat on the other, the ork looking even more confused then normal as the Chaos Marine almost looked giddy. Shrugging, Michael proceeded into the kitchen and began to pile anything worth while between two slices of bread. As he was about to return to his room with his freshly made sandwich, he overheard a familiar set of voices that made him turn to check. True to his ears, on the holodisplay was one of his favorite shows.

"I didn't think they got that channel here!" Michael noted happily as he made his way over, sitting in the space between the two Eldar.

"I wish they hadn't!" Briana mumbled from behind her pillow.

"Quiet! Both of you!" Riiana huffed, turning up the volume.

* * *

><p><em>The scene wasn't an unusual one this late into the episode. Four figures were gathered around or near an examination table lined up with several others , holding a freshly autopsied human open for display.<em>

_"Heesh, whats that smell?" a man in his mid-30s asked, reluctant to near the table with the others._

_"More like who," another man in his late-20s replied, reading from a dataslate as he stopped near the body. "Joe Casey, 23 years old. Already had a record for smuggling, gun-for hire, the prime subject in multiple murders, the list goes on. He was as bad as they came boss."_

_"Maybe, but how'd he die?" an older gentlemen in his late-50s questioned._

_"The local Gue'vesa MEs reported animal mauling to be the cause of death," a wrinkled tau answered, signaling toward a small metal bin connected to the table. "However, my findings were much more...interesting."_

_"Oh thats just wonderful," the middle aged one gagged as he saw the contents._

_"Yes indeed," the tau chirped. "You see, this liver dosn't look so much mauled as...inflated."_

_"Inflated?" the younger human asked, curiosity wavering the smell for a brief moment._

_"Yes! Literally to the point of exploding. My guess would be some type of bladed weapon, being the easiest and simplest way to puncture through the lads ribcage and inject its gasses. Fascinating is it not?" the tau smiled as a pair of elevator doors on the other end of the room opened._

_"If your not too busy," an eldar deadpanned, annoyance obvious on her features as she leaned out of the doorway. "We just received word on our bolo."_

_"Thanks Duck. Lets get going people," the older man nodded as they took they're leave._

_"On your six boss!" the middle-aged man grinned as he caught up._

_"Time to catch the killers killer eh?" the tau chuckled to himself as the others vanished into the elevator._

**_This show brought to you in part by_...**

* * *

><p>"They never fail to amuse." Michael chuckled as it cut to commercial.<p>

"For a mainly human show I admit it's... interesting." Riiana nodded slightly.

"Are you kidding me?" Briana gawked as she peeked from behind her pillow. "They had the guys guts on a scale! A _scale!_ The body was next to it with the chest open and everything!"

"The autopsies are the best parts of the show!" Michael grinned, biting into his sandwich for emphasis as she turned pale.

"So...da oomie got killed by a choppa?" Romminal scratched his head.

"So it seems," Riiana mused. "Though he was killed rather easily for a supposed mercenary."

"I agree, that guy didn't look like he had the _stomach_ to do much!" Xelus cackled, smacking his knee with a loud metallic clang. Eeping, Briana bounced a few feet off the couch before landing and frantically looked around for the source of the noise. Finally, her eyes fell on the Chaos Marine as he began teetering in his chair from so much laughter.

"Not funny!" She yelled. "Romminal, do that thing!"

"Wut? Ya mean dis?" Romminal asked as he smacked the Chaos Marine upside the back of the head like how he had seen the old oomie do to the other gits on the show.

"Why you little..." Xelus growled before tackling the ork to the floor. The ork only let out an excited whoop as they began to brawl, rolling away from the couch for more room(That and Jones was getting tired paying for all the property damage). With the two giants gone and Briana going after them to record the fight for HereTube, Riiana and Michael found themselves alone. Riiana looked content enough to just watch whatever comercial was playing, but Michael was trying to think of something to say.

What should he talk about?

**A/N: Again I thank everyone for voting, and I'll see about getting back to churning out more chapters. Just remember that while votes are awesome, actual reviews are what really get me into the 'I think its time for a new chapter!' mood.**

**OPTIONS**

**A. Show - 30 %**

**B. Herself - 10 %**

**C. Briana - 20 %**

**APPROACHES**

**A. Normal - 30 %**

**B. Flirty - 10 %**

**C. Geeky(Option A only) - ?**

**_Colonel-Mustard1990-_ I plead that you were killed by Mr Green, in the kitchen, with the revolver! *I am SO SORRY but I couldn't resist =P***

**_wolfiuz1-_ Whoopsie doodle. =/**

**_zero_ D. _infinite-_ Thanks!**

**_Shadowbane509-_ Either that or he was just asking questions for Michael when he was too afraid to ask them himself. xD**

**_Joshabi-_ And so we meet again... fluff could be good and bad, because while it would help some understand things more, the more I explain the more serious it becomes and who wants that? However, I see your point. I'll try and add it when it fits, but I don't want to ruin the funny by over explaining things.**

**_Mastadon-King-_ In the order you typed: Yes, they work together. Yes, orky mischief is best. LOLcats? Nuuuu! Le-Sigh, my sandwich skills are at skill level-**

**Malik: Novice...**

**0-o MALIK? Go back to Altair!**

**_Lost guy on the lost planet_- Thanks! Also, if your lost would you like a map? =P**

**_CommissarFlare-_ ._. That sounds like an order for a Catchan 4th of July firework show AND BBQ!**

**GOOD GOD-EMPEROR MOST OF THIS CHAPTER IS AUTHORS NOTES! However with the rules explained that shouldn't happen again. Also one last thing. Todays my birthday so maybe I could get some extra reviews? :D**


	22. Interests Attempt I

**A/N: Another close vote, though I have to ask...do you all _really_ want Michael to die?**

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Interests - Attempt I_

_Maybe I should just be honest, act normal an-_

_Are you **nuts?** Am I the only one with the track record of how well that move has proved on women of your **own** race?_

_Good point._

_Its why I'm here._

Although it wasn't normally how he acted, Michael finally decided to try a new approach.

"So, how long have you been in the city?" he asked, snagging her attention at least for a moment.

"Two months, one week, three days, nineteen hours, and eleven minutes," Riiana guessed. "And you?"

"Uh..." Michael started awkwardly. "Maybe a little under a month?"

"Charming." Riiana mumbled dryly.

"Its an amazing place, isn't it?"

"Whats that, mon-kiegh?"

"This place. I think the first time since, I dunno, forever, we've all decided killing one another wasn't all that good of an idea."

"True. Though if you ask me the city has more of your peoples design then anyone else's."

"I think thats because this place used to just be an Imperial city. Anything new is been recently built, but its getting bigger each day."

"So it seems all sides have broken they're rules, haven't they?"

"Yea, but thats not such a bad thing."

"Oh _really?"_

"Sure. Its been almost half a year since I've had to shoot something, and I think most can say the same. Its also nice waking up to an alarm clock and not a commissar or an enemy assault. Plus, if we hadn't, you and I would have never met. Its almost been a week and you've knocked me unconscious, so I think I'm beginning to grow on you."

At the last comment Riiana suddenly found whatever commercial was playing at the moment very interesting, so interesting that she didn't look back at the guardsmen for some time.

"I... _tolerate_ you, mon-kiegh. Just like the others."

"Other humans other, or other roommates other?"

"Both."

"Not a very positive outlook ya know."

"Few people have earned my respect. No one in this city can that they've done that yet."

"We-"

"Mon-kiegh, enough questions! When, and if, I ever meet someone who can, we shall see what happens."

"Fair enough."

By then the brawl between Xelus and Romminal had subsided, and the show returned to broadcasting. However the first few opening scenes went unnoticed by the guardsmen as he thought over her words.

**A/N: I need better coins. =/**

**Well he didn't die, but he didn't get anywhere either. Le-sigh...**

**_Lost guy on the lost planet-_ Well it seems I'm either really good at dropping small hints or very blunt. My ego says the former. :D**

**PS. THANK YOU FOR THE FRIENDSHIP TANK!**

**_Theluckyshot-_ Afraid to say the one-shots were beginning to get repetitive. Oh well, at least we have a minor plot for now.**

**_Byebye360-_ Nope, sorreh. Please hang up and try again.**

**_Schadenfreude555-_ True, but I'm afraid it did not come to pass...**

**_Shadowbane509-_ D'aaaw, thanks! For all those curious, it was a parody of my favorite show: NCIS.**

**_Rokkitboyz-_ Thank you, and why yes, yes I did. Thank you for noticing.**

**_S058-_ Thankee!**

**_Wolfpaladin-_ Well it wasn't too back of an ending. Nobody died! (Except Kenny, food poisoning later on...)**

**_Colonel-Mustard1990-_ Is it bad that the first time I read your review my mind said 'Makarov' instead of Karamazov? Nah, I'm just crazy s'all...**

**_Zero D. Infinite-_ I think I have read/watched almost every piece of anything 40k related when its NOTHING related to 40k. I have heard and seen all of what you listed, as well as several others. It is with slight nervousness that I admit that 'Da real wurld 40k' was the main inspiration to this fic, though this entire fic is 70 % original. I think. Also, all 40k addicts that love heresy like this MUST go see the writer known as Mr. Culexus on deviantart. His warhammer drawings are incredible, and deserves much more praise then hercurrently has.**

**As for references, I've done several so far for those that can spot hem, though not all poked at 40k itself. 'Da real wurld 40', awesome as it was, is too short to have any real references since I'm somewhat sure it was discontinued. However, I was thinking of including a character from the above mention artist.**

**Speaking of which...Not that I'm expecting anything, nor ask for it, but some fan art of the guys and gals of Dawn of Hospitality would be awesome!**


	23. Jobs: Argyle Jones

**A/N: I know this is kinda late but...**

**WHHHHOOOOOOO FINALLY REACHED 100 REVIEWS!1!11!11!**

**MOAR!**

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Jobs: Argyle Jones_

_Huh!  
>Bad boys!<br>Watcha want, watcha want?  
>Watcha gonna doooo?<br>When Commisar John come for you?_

"I've been on the force for about, what, a year now?" a tau in black-white body armor mused aloud staring out the window at the cities nightlife, "Its a lot more interesting then being a Shas'la, I'll give it that."

"I have been here since the beginning, same as most of my battle-brothers," the driver, a massive space marine wearing the same color scheme as the tau, added.

A long silence followed before the astartes let out a long sigh.

"Do we really have to do this Kael?" Jones murmured, nodding toward the eldar cameraman in the backseat.

"Come on Cap'n, I thougt you loved this show!" the space marine could just _hear_ Kaels grin underneath that helmet of his.

"I do," Jones nodded. "But I prefer to wa-"

His statement was cut short as the radio sparked to life, Dispatch sounding as the white noise faded.

_"All units please advise: Reports of shots fired from a warehouse at Ulthwe and Obi-Wan, possible gang activity."_

"This is car S19, responding." Jones quickly answered before flipping on the siren.

"Well _that_ was quick." Kael deadpanned.

"The quicker we do something, the quicker we get rid of _him_." Jones gabbed a thumb into the backseat, making the eldar squirm from nervousness.

* * *

><p>The vehicle pulled into a mainly empty parkinglot, siren off, surrounding a very old and rundown warehouse. The neiborhood they were in was less then stellar, with most of its occupants being Cultists and Chaos Marines.<p>

"Didn't Jakel bust a dealer near here a few days ago?" Kael asked as they disembarked. Without a word the camerman sliped out and followed close behind the two as they neared a side entrance. Gripping the knob lightly, the door came free from its hinges with a small flick of the Brother-Captains wrist, letting out only a small groan in protest as the metal gave way.

"Ya know it could have been unlocked." Kael sighed, shaking his head as his partner ducked and vanished inside. The backroom they found themselves in was dimly lit, even the flashlight attatched to Kaels rifle doing little to help. The only sign that someone was there was the faint but growing sound of voices echoing from a nearby door. Before the young tau sergeant could suggest the knob again the door itself, as well as a large chunk of the surrounding wall, suddenly vanished in a plume of smoke. The smoke slowly cleared to show a trio of very confused Cultist standing around a fourth laying on the ground, sporting a gunshot wound to the head and shoulder.

"SSF!" Jones roared, bringing his storm bolter to bare. "On the ground dirtbags!"

One made a break for a sidedoor, another aimed her bolter pistol, while the last made a dash for a nearby car. The shells from the cultists weapon landed their marks, but mearly gave Jones' armor minor dents. A light tap of the trigger sent a massive volley forward, sending her down in a spazz of limbs as the stun rounds did their job.

"Stay!" Jones barked at the camerman still standing in the remains of the doorway befoe taking off after the runner.

"I'm fine! Thanks for askin'!" the remark was dripping the sarcasm as Kael wrestled the final Cultist away from the open car door and onto the ground.

Seeing doors under eight feet tall to be his only weakness, Jones squared his shoulders before charging straight forward...

Into the wall...

And then another wall...

And finally with one last explosion of brick, wood, and rubble he was outside. The final Cultist was just now making his escape into the open, stopping and eyes growing wide as the astartes stomped over to him.

"I..."

The man let out a gurgling noise as a gauntleted hand wrapped around his neck and lifted him into the air.

"Said..."

The Cultist managed to let out a high pitched scream as he was sent airborn, smacking against the warehouse wall and backbording into an open dumpster.

**_"ON THE GROUND!"_**

Jones victory was cut short, however, as the ground began to shake violently. Before he could give a warning to those still inside, warehouse caved and buckled in on itself with an ear shattering groan. Leaving the Cultist in his filth Jones sprang forward, frantically digging through rubble as he searched for his partner. Debris was sent flying, anything not his partner beng thrown over his shoulder and landing wheverver gravity decided.

"Kael?"

"W-We are sor-EEEHHHH!"

"Kael?"

"Whatever you des-IIEEEEE!"

_"Kael?"_

"Don't throw me br-OOOHHH!'

**"KAEL?"**

"WHAT?"

The sergeants musted up his best scowl as he was ulled free of the rubble. Well, at least as best a scowl as he could muster while being held up by his backside armor and only half of his helmet still on.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you think?"

"...yes?"

As the tau pounced on, and proceeded to beat, the astartes within an inch of his very long life, a hand burst through the debris tightly clutching a still-intact holotape recording.

**A/N: Well this is _kinda_ the legal and hierachel stuff that was asked of me. Kinda. :D**

**_Gundrium- _ALWAYS ANGRY! ALL THE TIME! [Insert string of swearing here]**

**_Schadenfreude555-_ All very good points, and I completly agree. Although its nothing solid, but I DO have an idea of how to bring them all together. Guns and explosions FTW!**

**_Colonel-Mustard1990-_ "I know what you have done, Yuri. I know what you have told them. My friend. My ally. My _betrayer._ What happens here today, will change the world forever. Nothing can stop this. Not even you." **

**_WolfPaladin-_ Here here!**

**_Shadowbane509-_ So I guess you could say it... *Puts on sunglasses* ...blew your mind.**

**YYYEEEAAAHHH!**

**_Lost guy on the lost planet- _All people are equal; some more then others. :D**


	24. Jobs: Romminal Choppa

**A/N: WARNING: LARGE AMOUNTS OF GREENSKIN ACTIVITY. GRAMMAR NAZIS PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Jobs: Romminal Choppa_

"GREEN IS BEST!"

"BUT RED IS FASTAH!"

"SOD OFF YA GIT!"

"DON'T MAKE ME STOMP YA!"

"Oi! Both of ya shad up and get back ta'work!"

"Eh, sorry boss." Romminal chuckled. The two orks quieted down and restarted da day of picking up da trash containers, throwin'em in da back of da truk, and repeatin'. Da day was starting off with da normal inta...intel...smarty talk, and da shouting match dat shoon followed. Only way d'ey ever quieted down was from da truks driver, a tiny oomie called a swat...or somthin' like dat. Still, 'ittle runt was a might scary when he got mad and makin' him mad was a bad idea. Ya savvy?

Good.

"Find anything good yet?" Stompah asked all sneaky like.

"Nope. Selfish gits need tah d'row out more useful junk." Romminal grumbled, shakin' his head.

"Stupid gits, no lettin' us make stuff. Call us 'dangerous'. Should kill'um all." Stompah sighed happily, da t'ought a real happy one.

"Nah, dey not too bad." Romminal shrugged, rememberin' dah o'ders at home.

So dey kept goin' through da day, gettin' all da junk dat needed collectin'. Den, like a sign from Gork'n'Mork 'mselves...

"Oi! Check dis doohickey out!" Stompah grinned, holding up a shiney t'ing.

"Wazzat?" Romminal asked, cocking 'is head to da side. Da 'ting was metal, so it wuld work. "Yea, 'ess keep it n'use it for our prejct. Now ge'back tah work before boss yells again."

Da day was just about over when they stopped tah drop all da junk off. Dis was Romminal least favrite part of 'is job. Stopped in da place where most of da wierdoes stayed, worshiped a guy named nurtle. Hoppin' off the back, wasn't long before some of'm started showin' up.

"The Fly Lord will be p-pleased by your offerings," one of'm kept sayin' till Rominal wopped him on dah head. Seemed tah help cause he finally shad up and took wut he wan'ed and left.

"Creepy Chaos Boyz..." Stompah mumbled, watchin'm clear out da truk.

"Yea," Romminal nodded. "Pays good doh."

"Wait..."

"Wazzit now?"

"We ge' paid?"

**A/N: Not gonna lie; the bulk of this chapter was created in a very short time span, a few days mainly between 1 and 4 AM. I'm posting it early because my latop has gone wack and I'm gonna have to get it repaired. That means I'll be out of commission for who knows how long until I get it back. I apologize if this chapter isn't very good, and when I get my laptop back I'll revise and redo it if you all like.**

**So until I post a new chapter, consider me MIA.**

**However, that dosn't mean you don't have to review. ;D**

**_S058- _Your loyalty to the Emperor is mesured only by the size of ones pouldrons.**

_**Shadowbane509-**_**DANG! I knew that phrase sounded familiar, thought I had just made it out of random. As for the fight, guess we'll never know.**

**_Mastadon-King-_ You ask/demand/threat, and you recieve.**

**_Lost guy on the lost planet-_ Approval? YAY! I try not to rush, but I also try not to take forever.**

**_Zero D. Infinite-_ I had him as a cop from the beginning, hehe. Eh, probably not human if any at all. Not everyone in my story is 150 % heretical, just most.**

**On a side not, has anyone seen Josabi? Been a while since s/hes busted my chops...**


	25. Jobs: Riiana Ze, Michael Dunken

**A/N: Mesa back! Did ya miss me? Didn't think so. D:**

**MOVING ON!**

**I tried, and ultimately failed, to resist doing these two so soon, sue me. Since they both share the same workplace the first half of the chapter will be Michael's POV, the second Riiana's. Thats right, a dip into the mind of Miss Chipper herself! YAY!**

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Jobs: Riiana Ze/Michael Dunken_

"MICHAEL!" a voice boomed. Quickly the man in question attempted to slink away and hide, but a heavy hand grabbed him before he could sneak through the back door.

"S-Something wrong, sir?" Michael asked nervously as he was dragged back into the kitchen by his shirt collar. Finally he was let free and regained his footing, unsure what he had done wrong this time. Whatever was going on, his boss did _not_ look happy. Said boss, an ex-flame trooper, was head chef and owner of _Gustavo's Gourmet_. In reality his name was Gary, but no one questioned the Catachans choice in title. At least, no one still alive. He was a man of serious patience given his past job, but it seemed to be running dangerously low at the moment.

"Shes at it again," he growled. It was then that Michael saw the rest of the kitchen staff gathered around the double doors leading into the seating area of the resteraunt.

_Great! My chance of survival today just dropped into single digits..._

"My turn again already?" Michael chuckled nervously.

_Maybe if I stall sh-_

"Throne's sake boy, just go before she kills someone! Again!" Gary ushered him out, the other staff quickly closing the doors behind them before crowding around the small round windows hanging on each door. It was still early, so the place wasn't very busy at the moment. Even if it was, it wouldn't have been very hard to notice the fuming eldar holding up a human by the throat and shaking him violently. Along with the him, two of his friends lay on the floor nearby, unconscious.

"Oh boy... Uh, Riiana?" Michael tried as he cautiously approached.

* * *

><p><em>Its bad enough I must deal with these idiots...<em>

"What is it, mon-keigh?" Riiana asked in a scarily calm voice.

"Why are you trying to murder our customers?" he asked, tilting his head as he watched the man try and pry off her hands to no avail.

"Because he and his friends are vermin."

"Is that so?"

"Yes! Those two wouldn't stop their constant bantering every time I passed!"

"And the guy your holding?"

"He slapped me!"

"Are yo-Wait a minute. He did _what?"_ the mon-keigh's suddenly angry tone surprised her, but nowhere near as badly as what her victim's last words were.

"Not on her _face!"_ the soon-to-be dead man cackled what little breath he managed to get.

**_KILL HIM!_**

"Riiana wai-"

Even if the mon-keigh had finished his sentence, it wouldn't have stopped her from sending the man flying through the air. To her credit he only bounced off the wall instead of going through it. Instead he landed on a table holding a pair of Chaos spawns whose meal had just been flattened. The two Daemons looked from one another, then to Riiana, as to some sort of signal that they could just substitute their food with him. Her only answer was a simple shrug. Not waiting to see what happened next, she turned and began to clean up the mess she had accidentally created. The mans 'assault' had caused her to lose balance of the tray of food she had been carrying. Now it lay scattered around her in a piles of food and broken dishes. Riiana hadn't even realized the mon-keigh had left until he appeared next to her with a broom and dustpan.

"You ok?" he offered quietly as the other patrons had returned to eating, the spectical suddenly growing boring.

"Wonderful." Riiana murmured, shooing him away with a wave of a hand. It shouldn't have surprised her it didn't work. Instead he began to help her, leaving both of them in silence for several minutes until he spoke again.

"You know you should stop doing this, right?"

"Its not my fault."

"Maybe, but I think you might find yourself out of a job if you keep it up."

_Point._

"I suppose I should... watch my temper better."

"A little. Uh, say, he didn't _really_ hurt you did he?"

"I'm perfectly fine, mon-keigh."

"Good. I'll be back in a second, going to make sure that guy doesn't get eaten."

She didn't look up until he was walking toward the table holding a man trying to fight off a pair of hungry Daemons with a (freshly dented) silver tray.

_**You could have at least told him thank you.**_

_For what?_

_**Being nice.**_

_Hes 'nice' to everyone._

_**But why can't you be nice to**_** hi****m**_** for once?**_

_I am ni-_

**_Liar._**

_What are you ge-_****

**_I SAY YOU SHOULD KILL THEM ALL!_**

_Both of you, please! Just... shut up._

**A/N: Herp derp, who would'a thought she was crazy? *Raises hand***

**_Shadowbane509-_ Yea, hard to think of an Ork having an actual job eh? HERESY!**

**_Gundrium-_ Pffft, who wants to be reasonable when YOU CAN USE A $#!% CHAINSWORD?**

**_Zero D. Infinite_- Of course! There are a few orks that can actually fill a leadership role, albeit a few. There are also doctors and psykers, but I see your point.**

**_Warpwind-_ DATS RIOT YA GIT!**

**_Gadaan-_ Thanks friend, and welcome aboard the crazy wagon! Hope to hear more from you!**

**_Kminsang-_ Do not be alarmed by the sudden tremors and spike in seismic activity, thats just my head banging against my keyboard. Again...and again...and again...**

**_Mastadon-King-_ ^ KILL IT WITH FIRE!**

**Side note: Anyone have a favorite character? Maybe find one a little interesting? Words, speak words my prettys...**


	26. Supah Bowl

**A/N: Random one-shot is random, sorry. Not much of a fan, but all the buzz about the Super Bowl got the mind flowing so I couldn't help myself.**

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Supah Bowl_

In the middle of the city of Sanctuary stood a massive complex, towering over all but the tallest skyscrapers. In the old days, criminals and heretics were pitted against one another in gladiator-esq death matches for the populaces' viewing pleasure. However, with the arrival of new 'guests' to the city, as well as the entire planet, things took a rather drastic and somewhat more up-beat outlook.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"WHO HERE IS READY FOR SOME BLLLOOOOOOODDD BBBOOOOWWWLLLL?"<em>**

The crowd let out an excited roar of approval, causing the ground itself to shake. While the spectators were packed against the walls in large seating areas leading all the way to the roof(with the ones farther up holding viewing screens for convineiance) the entire bottom floor was a massive grey field. Across it, blue streams of energy criss-crossed to create an almost checker board-like pattern. The noise somehow increased when two groups appeared on opposite sides of the field, light shining on their armor. Above them, a slightly chubby human in a suit stood atop an anti-grav platform with an audio projector in hand.

**_"WHAT A MATCH LADIES AND XENOS, WHAT A MATCH WE HAVE TODAY!"_** he bellowed, _**"ON ONE SIDE, THE SILVER SHADOWS!"**_

Below, the Necron players stood and/or floated quietly as their fans gave them a warm welcome.

**_"AND ON THE OTHER, THE CRIMSON MARAUDERS!"_**

The various chaos worshippers whooped and hollered as they readied for battle. With introductions done the two sides began to close on one another, the bulk of each stopping a good distance from one another. However the largest of each group kept going onward on an intercept course. The anti-grav platform met the Lord Destroyer and Obliterator, the human stepping off and finishing the small distance on foot.

**_"LETS HERE IT!"_** the announcer grinned, shoving the projector into the Lord Destroyers face.

"Heads." the Necron replied.

"ONLY A FOOL CHOOSES THE FALSE EMPEROR!" the Obliterator growled, riling some of the Chaos worshipers even further. Taking a step back and waiting until the sudden ringing in his ears cleared, the announcer retrieved a coin from his pocket. One side held the face of the Emperor, the other the Aquila. At once all noise silenced as the coin twirled into the air before coming back towards the ground. The sound from the drop could be heard from the very top seats as the three looked down for the answer.

**_"CRIMSON MARAUDERS!"_** the announcer... announced, and again the cheering returned in force. Between the three, a ball appeared to suspend in mid-air as it waiting to be taken. Out of all of the advancements the joint science teams of each faction had made, this was by far the most popular. The ball, size of the average Astartes helmet with two cone-tipped ends, was strong enough to withstand the strongest hand/claw/tentacle/or other while still being light enough for even the weakest player to carry with retaliative ease.

With a satisfied grunt, the Obliterator snatched the ball from its place and shoved it into one of his many hand-cannons.

**_"CRIMSON MARAUDERS, KICK OR RE-"_** the announcers booming voice turned into a squeak as the Obliterator grabbed him and brought him to face-level.

"Must you _always_ be so loud and annoying?" he growled out before setting the human back down.

_**"KI**_-Kick or receive, Crimson Marauders?" Announcer repeated, clearing his throat as he straightened his suit.

"OUR BALLS SHALL BLOCK OUT THE SUN!" Obliterator replied, turning to head back to his team. Slowly shaking its head, the Lord Destroyer did the same as both teams began to move into formations. Announcer safely out of the way, Obliterator let out a chuckle as his cannon began to hum to life. Raising it, the ball shot forward with a satisfying _ka-BOOM_, screaming into the sky as the Necrons scrambled to find an intercept course.

**A/N: :D?**

**Shadowbane509- Aw, thank-ee. And nah, its perfectly normal... my prrreeeeccciiioouuussss...**

**S058- Yea, shes considerate like that. A Soroita would probably help you be the first man to enter orbit without a shuttle.**

**WolfPaladin- *Puts on sunglasses and bites lip* Yea... I'm sorry, were you saying something?**

**Byebye360- True words my friend, true words.**

**Joshabi- Hehe, sorry mate, was just covering all my bases. Proof read? My only weakness is grammar(and bullets), but I'll give it a shot. As for the flame trooper; why not? Psykers are still around, somewhere...**

**RokkitBoyz- More or less. If I get enough reviews I might just do someting involving the voices and Riianas (in?)sanity. Of course, who better to be at their mercy then everyones favorite guardsmen?**


	27. A gift Part One

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_A gift; Part One_

Staring up at his bedroom ceiling, Michael was bored. _Really_ bored. The others were either gone or doing something else, leaving him with nothing to do. He had almost lost a finger when Tai had found him playing the Tau's holo-game console without permission, so that was out of the question. That left him to his thoughts, or whatever else he could think of for entertainment.

_2,567..._

_2,568..._

_2,569..._

_2,56...6...4? Wait, thats not right. FRACK! Lost track again..._

Leaning up from his bed with a sigh, Michael looked over on the wall where the only decoration the room held was taped. While most guardsmen had calendars with less then holy pictures of guardswomen or female servitors, he was contempt to an Aquila and phrase for every month. This one was somewhat amusing, especially compared to most of the others.

_"The best advice I can give you is simple. Do not fall in love." _  
><em>- Sergeant Skinar, Catachan 254th<em>

_Heh, leave it to the Ca-_

Then he saw what month it was, what holiday it held, and for some reason his mind slowly drifted to the apartments resident Eldar. Scratching the back of his head more out of nervousness then uncertainty, his mind wandered. He had been living here for several months now, and had become part of the 'family', if it could be call that. After the little ordeal at work, she seemed even more wound up then normal. Maybe a little pick-me-up would help, but what? Even after spending several months with everyone, she was the one he knew the least about. The only real things the guardsmen knew she had a habit of doing was:

A. Beating the crap out of him or anyone else who slipped up and did something to set her off.

B. Blow the bangs out of her eyes like a crazy hyperactive space hamster whenever she was angry or at work. Still, there were more problems then solutions.

_I'm insane, thats my main problem. Still, I think I'm getting somewhere. Kinda. We're actually beginning to have a real conversation about once a week now, so thats something. Right?_

Laying back down, the guardsmens train of thought lead him down a dangerous path.

_Should I get her something?_

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but its a means to a possibly very interesting end.**

**Although I know this will only end badly(for Michael at least) I'm doing something special this time around. I want all of YOU to tell me what you think Michael should get Riiana as a gift. While I'm so proud of the loyaly group of readers I have that alwas review each now chapter, I also want to hear from others as well. I allow anonymous reviews for a reason, so get to it people! Now I politely ask you all to keep things PG-13 at most and as mature as you can muster, if thats possible. Whichever one I like the most I'll pick as the Winner. :D**

**Joshabi- Why not, should be interesting.**

**HUNG DEAD SCREAMING- Glad to hear it! :3**

**WolfPaladin- Nah, message received loud and clear. As for K!113r, he'll be around soon, trust me.**

**Shadowbane509- :D**

**S058- Maybe, maybe not. But what we do know is that chaos balls BLOCK OUT THE SUN.**

**Mastadon-King- Oh no, he has one, however odd it may be for a Necron...**


	28. Valentines Day

**A/N: Happy valentines day! *Cue sparkly eyes***

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Valentines Day_

"So... its a day."

"Uh huh."

"Celebrated by all humans..."

"Yep."

"...Where sweets are given away to everyone?"

"Ye-wait. Well, no, not exactly."

"But you _saaaaaid."_ Briana pouted, already not liking this human holiday.

"No," Michael corrected, "I said that could be one of the gifts."

"For what?" the dark eldar asked.

"Well, its supposed to be a day where people take time to truly appreciate loved ones, friends, comrades, as well as the Emperor himself. With most of the former, sometimes its a card, others sweets, or even extra ammunition given the situation. For the latter, its mainly extended prayer and the occasional rant from a chainsaw-wielding priest."

"It all just sounds _so_ lovely," someone added dryly behind Briana.

"Ooooh!" Briana scowled, turning to face the person sitting on the other side of the couch. "Quiet you!"

Riiana's only response was a blink.

"We have something similar," Tai piped up from the other couch. "Though its more for the Tau people in general, not just close friends and family."

"What do you people even name these things?" Briana asked curiously.

"Well, we call it..." the tau took a breath. "...Kel'saunesi'lokasai."

Silence.

"Tau are very..._proud_ of their names and titles aren't they?" Xelus deadpanned.

"How did you guess?" Tai asked, puzzled.

"A lucky guess." Xelus chuckled while the loyalist opposite of him facepalmed, leaving a gauntlet-shaped dent on his faceplate.

"How about yours, hmmm?" Briana turned back to face the guardsmen.

"It... sometimes varies between planets, but most stick to calling it the 'Love Tithe Festival'." Michael shrugged.

"That was one of the first human words I learned," Briana sighed dreamily at the memory. _"Love."_

"Whats 'love'?" Tai asked.

"Definition," K!113r finally spoke up with a hint of amusement. "'Love' is making a shot to the knees of a target 120 kilometers away using an Aratech sniper rifle with a tri-light scope... Love is knowing your target, putting them in your targeting reticule, and together, achieving a singular purpose against statistically long odds."

If Tai's answer hadn't caused a silence, _that_ certainly did the job.

"Oh! So its something your Geu'vesa sharpshooters practice? How fascinating!" the tau replied giddily, pulling out a dataslate and appeared to be taking notes.

"I'm just a grunt," Michael chuckled. "I don't get paid enough to know something that complicated. What about you Brother-Captain, does age bring wisdom?"

"I think you just called me old," Jones grumbled. "But I'm afraid my knowledge is more towards how to disassemble and reassemble a storm bolter, crushing spines, purging filth. Important things."

"Ah come on Cappy," Briana grinned as she noted his visible cringe. "Don't be so crabby."

"I am not cra-_HURK!"_ the sounds of groaning metal and hissing hydraulics filled the air as the Brother-Captain was assaulted. As much as he tried, the pair of arms crushing his multiple spleens wouldn't budge.

"Let me go foul xeno or so help me-"

**"SPREAD DA LURV OOMIE! DA LLLUUURRRVVV!**

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock knock!<em>

"Who is it?"

"Uh, me?"

"...Come in."

The guardsmen poked his head in, cautious as he was entering uncharted territory. He had waited until later that night, but he was still nervous. No, nervous would be putting it lightly, he was _terrified._ However as he entered, the sight before him left him with eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Riiana sat on the side of her bed, book resting in her lap as she stared up at him, head tilted to the side. For how she acted, the baggy green T-shirt and long blue-yellow striped sleeping pants were a shocking(but not necessarily bad) surprise. He was brought back to reality when fingers snapped in front of him.

"Mon-keigh? Are you in there?" Riiana tried, retracting her hand as he flinched and took a step back.

"Uh, right," Michael chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

A long silence.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Mon-Keigh..."

"Oh, sorry. Do you have a minute?"

Sighing, the Eldar scooted over and patted the bedding next to her. As he sat, an eyebrow arched suspiciously when she noticed him holding a box behind his back in an effort to keep it hidden. He failed.

"Whats that?" she asked.

"Well. Lately, you seemed stressed. More then usual, actually. I spent a good while thinking of a way to help, and I finally figured it out," he smiled.

"Oh? Do indulge me," rolling her eyes, she couldn't even begin to wonder what the box held.

"You need something to happen that will make life interesting for you."

"What do you suggest? I'm just dieing to know..."

"Wing it."

"Pardon?"

"Try something new. No planning, no second thought. Just go with it."

"I'd rather not..."

"I thought you'd say that. Which is why I'm making it my job to do it for you!"

"Wonderful..."

"Here, for you."

Finally the box came into full view as Michael handed it to her. Albeit cautious for traps, Riiana took it and looked over the blank exterior, giving no hints as to what contents it held. Laying it down next to her, she began to tug at the sides. Pulling the top free, Riianas eyes grew several sizes as she stared down at the contents. It was made of the same material, but would make a very poor set of armor. Then it clicked and her head shot around, cheeks burning red.

"M-Mon-Keigh! What is this?"

It was then she saw his head sticking out of the door like before, safe from striking distance.

"This, is day one!" Michael winked, closing the door before she came out of her shock and decided to try and kill him. It wasn't until all turned quiet again did she look back at the box of contents. Involuntarily, the ends of her mouth twitched upward as she let out a small laugh. One day, she would finally kill the Mon-keigh. One day...

**A/N: As soon as I read the reviews, the sheer amount of you suggesting this had me rolling and giggling for over an hour.**

**Gadaan- I think Briana is a bit too much for out little guardsmen to handle.**

**Schadenfreude555- YOU! YOU STARTED THIS! THANK YOU! :D**

**Shadowbane509- As JD once said: You are correct sir!**

**RokkitBoyz- 'Kinda' being the key word.**

**S058- I think the apartment has enough pets...**

**Third Shifter- Might do one of those later, we shall see.**

**Colonel-Mustard1990- I'm going to regret asking but... the Penetrator?**

**Joshabi- Pretty sure he would not make it out alive of any of those encounters. xD**

**WoldPaladin- Now I want a Sister action figure... D:**


	29. Jobs: Xelus Draken

**A/N: Sorry for such a delay, but I kinda warned you it would be happening. Still, sorreh! D:**

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Jobs: Xelus Draken_

"Next!"

He had worked on all sorts of people while working at the 'Inkquisition'. Orks, Necron, Tau, even an occasional Eldar, so the Astartes that walked in was no surprise as he plopped down in the chair. Unbeknownst to the astartes, however, was that he was the (un)lucky winner of his daily lottery. Tzeentch be praised, this was going to be an entertaining five minutes.

"What can I do for you today? 'Emperor protects', 'Praise the Emperor', 'Mom'?"

"What your tongue, traitor!" he snarled before quieting down. "'Praise the Emperor', left arm, please..."

"Uh huh." Xelus chuckled before sliding a fresh vial of ink into his 'weapon' of choice and got to work on the Astartes' muscular arm. The next few minutes were filled with a constant bzzzz as Xelus worked his magic. Finally, the constant buzzing stopped as the chaos marine let out a grunt of approval at his work.

"Done."

"Alright, lets have a look at i-**_GOLDEN THRONE OF TERRA_**!"

Xelus only laughed when his customer leapt from the chair and charged at him, eyes ablaze with the Emprah's furry.

"WHAT IS THIS HERESY?" the Astartes snarled, pointing at his arm as Xelus lit a Lho stick through his helmet. Because he could.

"Problem?"

"What is this...this _filth_ on my arm?"

"Hey, look at it this way," Xelus shrugged, blowing a puff into the marines face and nodding at his arm. "I put a lot of time and effort into that pony."

**A/N: In the words of Alucard: %$# you thats how. :D**

**Shadowbane509- Eh hehe, not exactly...**

**Theluckyshot- I do believe hes a fan favorite.**

**Gundrium- Very good idea, that. The Imperium would probably just keep walking on air FOR THE EMPRAH. Slaanesh would just see that as a challenge, and Khorne would be happy to help. Your more then welcome to try and do it yourself, though. :)**

**Schadenfreude555- Your very welcome my good man!**

**ODST 262- Thanks mate. We shall see what happens next...**

**Gadaan- Touche!**

**RokkitBoyz- You and me both, friend. You and me both...**

**Random Zaku pilot- I plan on trying!**

**WolfPaladin- Thats kind of a running gag for this story. Tau names: always crazy, all the time.**

**Wolfiuz1- Eh... doubt it.**

**Joashabi- Right next to the snack machines, down the hall to the left.**

**Crimson Warblade- Hehe, thanks. Is it bad I first read your name 'Crimson Baneblade'? **

**Lost guy on the lost planet- Yes... Khorne would approve, I believe. I believe Chaos Marines trolls are an interesting idea, no?**


	30. Jobs: Shas'La Namienokataiyonama

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Jobs: Shas'La Namienokataiyonama_

It might not look like much to some, but Tai's job at _Hologamestop_ was more then he could ever ask for. He was senior manager, spent his time at work surrounded by games, and was able to sneak off with a copy of the latest release every now and then. It was perfect. At least, most of the time. Currently manning the store with him was Jaek, an odd but friendly Dark Eldar who knew his way around a controller. Despite their fast friendship, there was one thing that always irked the Tau.

"Ya know _you_ should be the one back here and _I_ should be the one being lazy up at the counter." Tai sighed, feeling his back pop in a few too many places to be greater good for him as he straightened. The newest shipment of games had come in, and thanks to Tai-and only Tai- the boxes containing them were open and its contents ready to be sold.

"Maybe, but what fun would that be?" Jaek replied with a chuckled as the Tau walked back to the front of the store. Before he could muster an answer the door chimed, signaled potential customers. However when they turned, they were abruptly disappointed.

"Oh, its _you."_ Tai sighed.

"Flattering..." the woman infront of them grinned. "You treat everyone like that or am I just special?"

"Easy mate," Jaek warned, grabbing Tai's shoulder as he went to advance. "She ain't worth it."

Before them stood Fio'Natokasyeena; avid gamer, technical engineer, and Tai's arch nemeses in the cities annual gaming tournaments.

Most just called her Kasey.

"Just decided to stop by, see if there was anything new I could beat you at," her smile was anything but friendly, forcing Tai to respond with as much maturity as he could muster.

"Med-pack hogger."

"Rocket junkie."

"Assisted aimer!"

"Noob tuber!"

"Oi..." Jaek murmured, leaving the two bickering Tau to go do inventory_(Jaekinese for taking a nap on the job)_.

They both watch with amusement as the Dark Eldar vanished into the back of the store, grumbling all the while. When the coast was clear, both Tau closed the distance between one another, hostilities quickly vanishing. With a coy smile, Kasey gives Tai's chest a playful poke as she tilts her head.

"So...my place, same time tonight?"

"One of these days your going to be the death of me. You know that, right?"

"Maybe, but you'll respawn."

**A/N: Can anyone tell most of these chapters are created around two in the morning? I feel some of you might...**

**Quick side not: 30 CHAPTERS ALREADY? I GET EXTRA REVIEWS FOR DIS? :D**

**ODST 262- :D**

**WolfPaladin- Guessing they would call it extra hereti-*BLAM***

**Shadowbane509- You sir, made my day, thank you! ^^**

**Mastadon-King- Uh...Fluttershy?**

**Drexal15- For teh lulz. 'Nuff said.**

**Sgt. Nolisten- Yepper, like to think I'm good with story summaries.**


	31. Asked and answered, Part I

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Asked and answered, Part I_

"Are all mon-kiegh so..._involved_, with cooking like him?"

"Who, Gary? Nah, all hellhound crews are a little weird when it comes to flames, its just part of the job description. But whatever you do, _never_ ask one for a light. You'll be missing your eyebrows for weeks."

"Speaking from personal experience are we?"

Michael laughed, and Riiana wore an amused smirk. The two continued down the sidewalk, work finished and heading home. The small walk to and from work was the only time the two really talked, and after a while Riiana had begun to make the talks less one-sided. It wasn't much, but it was progress for both.

"Hey, did you see Tai this morning?" Michael asked.

"No," Riiana replied after a moment of thought. "Why?"

"He left last night, said something about a rematch or something. Didn't see him again that night or this morning."

"I'm certain he can handle himself."

Soon enough they were almost home, about to reach the door when Michael took a chance.

"Hey Riiana," he tried.

"Hmmm?" she asked, retrieving her key and sliding it into the door.

"Do you have plans this weekend?"

A heavy moment of silence passed before Riiana looked over her shoulder.

"E-Excuse me?" was all she could manage.

"Well I was wondering if we could do an...activity together."

"An...activity?"

"I mean, if your not busy or anything."

"I...well..."

Michael held back a sigh as he nodded.

"I understand, forget I said an-"

"No, no!" wait, was that a smile? "I would...I would like that, mon-keigh."

"Maybe another ti-wait what?"

"You heard me!" she replied sheepishly.

Before Michael could thank the Emperor and maybe even Tzeentch, a crash from inside interrupted his train of thought. Swinging open the door, the two found Romminal stumbling across the apartment, a tankard in one hand and a giant fuzzy green hat resting on his head as he sang.

_'Oh Danny boyz!_  
><em> Da pipes<em>  
><em> Da pipes<em>  
><em> Are callin'!'<em>

**A/N: Evening me hearties, happy Saint Patricks day to all of ye!**

**So! What are Michael's plans?**

**A. Movie- Do Eldar even watch movies?**

**B. Park- Lots of open room to dodge psykic barrages.**

**C. Ice Skating- I am a leaf on the wind, watch how I-_HRRK!_**

**D. Other?- List in review pl0x?**

**Schadenfreude555- Your awesome for reviewing! :D**

**Shadowbane509- More then a few of these scenes I have seen/heard/done myself.**

**WolfPaladin- Hehe, nice. It may be a little overkill, but I don't get much freetime during the day so my work is done in the dark. Yep, I know what your saying. ;D**

**VivaNewVegas- Glad I can still surprise people!**

**Mastadon-king- He'll be around soon enough, soon enough...**

**HUNG DEAD SCREAMING- And I will be ready to give them. :D**

**ODST 262- Very nice. xD**

**Zero D. Infinite- Sorry about the confusion, I apologize. I'm afraid most of you must bare with me, as my literary skills are on par with your average slugga boy. =/**

**Killbles- Aw, thanks! :D**

**Da stompy one- Dats roite!**

**Anon- I would risk saying it would be worth the bla-*BLAM***

**Joshabi- About to talk to a girl? BETTER SAVE.**

**Lost guy on the lost planet- Pyros all around! I see your point, during the day its a little hard to stay...zzzzzzzzz...**


	32. Asked and answered, Part II

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Asked and Answered, Part II_

Spring had officially sprung as the two passed the numerous different blooming trees and shrubs that lined the entrance to the park. The place was massive, with cobble walkways like the one they currently walked on separating massive clearings, buildings, and fauna of all kinds. In the distance, one could make out the blue of a lake where all the largest path seemed to lead.

"This is so..." Riiana fished for the word. "Tranquil."

"I thought you could use some time away from everything. Like it?" Michael asked, getting a small nod.

He had been a little uneasy with the idea at first, but seeing the Eldar visibly relax as they walked made it worth whatever happened next.

**_Thwack!_**

Or maybe not.

"Emprah's codpiece!" Michael yelped as he stumbled backwards, falling unceremoniously on his rump as a trio of little figures approached.

"Sooorry!" a tau child yelled as he ran over, flanked by a human and eldar around the same age.

"I feel like I just got hit upside the head with a mess tray..." Michael murmured as he blinked away the stars. Three pairs of eyes stared down at him with curiosity, nervousness, and a hint of fear while a fourth watched with clear amusement. Looking down at his lap, the guardsmen saw a yellow plastic disc with a strange logo plastered on the top.

"Are you ok mister?" the tau asked, trying to look as innocent as a red-eyed xeno could which, surprisingly, was a good bit.

"No problem, just try and watch where you throw that thing next time." Michael smiled, slowly getting to his feet. Holding up the weapon to examine it a moment longer, he grinned.

"Have fun, thats an order," he said with mock authority as he threw the disk back into the air. The human girl gave an attempt at a salute before scrambling back into the ocean of green with her friends chasing the oddly colorful flying contraption.

"Your good with children." Riiana noted as she probed the guardsmens forehead, making him wince each time.

"I ge-ow-guess you co-ow!-could say tha-will you cut that out!" Michael laughed, grabbing Riianas hand before she could continue her pestering any further. After receiving a curious stare after not letting go for several seconds, Michael turned and rubbed his forehead.

"Lets go fine trouble," he said happily.

"I believe you _are_ trouble, mon-keigh," she chuckled as she caught up with him.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"So...do you even have plans today or..."

"Just wing it?"

"'Wing it'?"

"Nevermind. I planned out something, if thats what your asking."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Mon-keigh!"

"Its a surprise."

While Riiana let out a small groan, they came across three sets of paths. They still had time to spend before night fell, so they didn't really need to reach the lake so soon. Michael chose...

**A/N: This shoulder be a three-parter I think, depending on what you guys choose. For those of you who like voting, yay! For those who don't, T_T.**

**For those looking for a more serious tale, check out my other story 'Fallout: Aftermath' and give'er a review! :D**

***Shameless plug is shameless***

**A. Left Path: Curves off out of sight past a group of people listening to a...yellow astartes with a frowny face on his pouldron?**

**B. Middle path: Head straight to the lake. Bound to be something going on already.**

**C. Right Path: Leads off to a large building with a neon sign out front saying 'Spray and Pray'.**

**Killbles- Theres no way it can end...peacefully.**

**Maybe if enough of you review today I could get the second half out tonight? That would I would be putting in...*Shudders*...EFFORT! D:**

**Shadowbane509- Trust me, NO ONE should ever have to look into my brain. You would better off peaking into the Eye of Terror. Less fluffiness and nyan cats.**

**Schadenfreude555- *Sips coffee mug* IT BEGINS!**

**WolfPaladin- Tis in the Sister of Battle application requirement to be hawt as well as effective with a flamer...HAWT HAWT HAW-*BLAM!***

**S058- Insane is also a requirement for themz.**

**RokkitBoyz- Huh, never thought about that until JUST NOW. Thanks! *Insert evil laughter here***

**Gadaan- We shall see soon enough *Nodnod***

**Anon- Nurgla Cola! Now with only a 90% chance of contracting diabetes and heart problems!**

**Lost Guy on the Lost Planet- ._. That date would be...awesome! Dun worry, reviews help get the chapters down to only one or two sittings at the old typewriter. Meaning more sleep and less seeing my characters walking around my room as I type...;-;**

**Xcaliber184- Reviews like yours make me beam with pride, thanks friend!**

**SuperIntendant- K!113r is a shameless reincarnation of the good ole killing machine himself.**

**Option D- *Pictures an Ork throwing Michael out of a plane, then remembering his parachute* :D**

**Joshabi- In the words of the Emprahs finest: FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-*Explodes***


	33. Asked and answered, Part III

**A/N: Angry Marines, nuff said. This chapter ranges from rating T to borderline M, depending on your prefference to swearing. Ya been warned...**

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Asked and Answered, Part III_

"Who is that?" Riiana asked quietly as the pair neared the group.

"Hes one of the Emperors more...vocal Astartes." Michael sweatdropped as they stopped a few feet away. A Marine was sitting on the ground, knees pulled to his chest as a cogboy fiddled with the side of his helmet. Michael was about to try and sneak himself and Riiana away until the techpriest sighed.

"I dunno what happened, but I can't do anything with it," he shrugged, taking a step back as the mass of yellow stood and faced him. It seemed the entire galaxy went silent as the Asartes leaned down to meet the cogboy face to face.

_**"THEN FIND SOMEONE WHO CAN YOU METAL FUCKNUGGET!"** _he roared, sending the cogboy flying backwards while everyone else were forced to cover their ears.

"Isha's tears!" Riiana groaned.

_"What?" _Michael yelled, ears ringing. _"What gears?"_

Riiana only facepalmed as the Angry Marine stomped through the crowd towards the two, veins bulging on his helmet and armor.

_**"WILL YOU LITTLE SHITS STOP FUCKING YELLING!"**_

"Your the one yel-"

"Hey! I think I'm getting my hearing ba-"

**_"ITS MY FUCKING HELMET XENO COCKNUCKLE!"_**

"What did you ju-"

_"What he say? Hello?"_

_**"SAME CHAOS FAGGOT DID SOMETHING TO MY HELMET! EMPRAH DAMN VOLUME!"**_

"Don't tell me...dark blue armor, gold trimming, somewhat short compared to other marines?"

**_"YOU KNOW HIM?"_**

"Sorry, nothing comes to mind. _Xelus you idiot.._."

**_"WHAT WAS THAT LAST PART?"_**

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>Michael looked from Riiana to the Angry Marine, only hearing a constant ringing. From what he could tell, the Angry Marine was angry. Finally Riiana said something that made him pause from his one-sided screaming match and take off his helmet. He looked nothing like Michael had imagined an angry marine to look like. Then again, he didn't even imagine them having an actual face, just the signature frowny face they wore on their armor. However a few seconds later the helmet was back in place as he nodded towards Riiana and turned back to the others around him.<p>

_'I hope this is temporary, was nice knowing what people were saying'_ Michael thought to himself, hand placed over his ear in a vain effort to silence the ringing.

_'His helmets volume knob was taped all the way up, as I said it was.'_

_'Oh. That makes senc-WHAT THE?'_

Michael's head shot around to see a smug-looking Riiana staring at him.

_'Skiddish today are we, mon-kiegh?'_

_'Your...in my head? Great.'_

_'I admit, its rather spacious in here.'_

_'Did...did you just make a joke?'_

_'More or less.'_

Riiana signaled to the path ahead curiously, getting a nod from Michael as they resumed walking. As weird as it was to have a xeno inside his head, it wasn't really a bad thing.

_'So what were they doing anyway?'_

_'Anger management class.'_

_'Heh. A guy like him could really use it.'_

_'He was hosting it.'_

Michael looked over at Riiana, unsure if she was trying to be funny again. She just shrugged. As they walked, Michael started to worry. If an eldar was in his head, could they actually see what was in there?

_'Have something to hide?'_

_'Uh...no? We should hurry up, its almost dark.'_

_'Changing the subject, are we?"_

_'Trust me, my heads best left alone.'_

By the time they reached center the sun was beginning to set, which meant things were...chaos or no...just as planned, more or less. The lake was reflecting the sliver of sunlight the sky still held, giving the area a relaxed feeling.

_'Almost time.'_

_'Time for what?'_

Michael smiled. By now Riiana had gone from just tagging along to full-out curious, trying to get an answer from him whenever he threw her a bone.

_'I heard that.'_

_'You were meant to.'_

Riiana only rolled her eyes, Michael's humor beginning to grow on her. Things would kick off soon, and they would need to find somewhere to sit. People were already beginning to arrive, but there were still several options.

**A/N: First of all, I would like to apologize for the wait. I caught a bug, and I'm not so sure it wasn't a nid. Suffice to say, it took both body and muse out of commission for most of last week and half of this one. This arcs about to wrap up, with one last part to go. Lets send it out with a bang, eh?**

**Options(You know you love-hate them)-**

**A - The simple park bench overlooking the lake, can't go wrong with simplicity.**

**B - Theres room for a few more in an open field nearby. The stage nearby looks interesting...**

**C - A garden nearby. Hard to see inside, but theres bound to be something in there.**

**I'm honestly surprised so many chose the Angry Marines. I guess if I said things like Raege, Boone, Cultist-chan and Galactic Partridges some of you would know what I'm yapping about? Personally, I believe the AM geneseed came from Lewis Black.**

**Shadowbane509- Mass Effect...ending...HHRRRRNNNGGGG!**

**WolfPaladin- REAPER! KILL IT WITH KROGAN!**

**Mastadon-King- A promise hes next on the chopping block. Also, thanks for the review on Aftermath. You confused the crap out of my beta. xD**

**Joshabi- Reapers are everywhere it seems...**

**Rokkitboyz- The latter will depend on what choice you make now. No pressure, of course.**

**Wolfiuz1- That would be the one. Was kind hoping for a few reviews because...gentlemen...we...are fallout NAZI'S! *Raises arms***

**Anon- At least someone got what C meant. *Sweatdrop***

**Axcel- Two favorite things, NCIS and Warhammer. Nuff said.**

**Beserker 01- Your one of the few. =/**

**KHORNE- SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRO-*BLAM!***


	34. Guilty pleasures

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Guilty pleasures_

_"Oh its such a wonderful day in Bunnytopia!" Mr. Whiskers squeed, frolicking around the meadow._

_"The greatest!" Hucklelump laughed, chasing his companion._

_**Thump! Thump! Thump!**_

_"Oh no!" Hucklelump cried, "Its the monster, run!"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-"_

* * *

><p>Tai looked on in horror as Briana finished off her thirteenth chocolate bunny with a less then feminine belch. Tin foil wrappers littered the kitchen table and by now she was...adding voices to them as she devoured them.<p>

"Are you...enjoying yourself?" Tai asked as he sat on the opposite(and cleaner) side of the table.

"What gave it away?" Briana replied sarcastically, already unwrapping another set.

"Does your sister know about this? She told you to cut back."

"Nope, and I can stop anytime I want. Just not today."

"Do I even want to ask why your devouring Geu'vesa confectioneries like a starving carnifex?"

"Probably not."

"Where did you get them all, anyways?"

"Whole bunch of the human stores are selling stuff like this. I dunno why it seems every human holiday involves sweets, but if they keep popping up I'm going to need to be hitting the gym soon..."

"Yea, I can tell."

"Hey!"

"Kidding! Mostly."

Briana glared at the tau a few moments longer before going back to eating. Before she could finish off another, however, a feral growl sounded from the dark eldar's stomach.

"That...can't be good." Briana groaned, face turning a dark shade of green.

"Maybe you should stop before yo-"

Tai always wondered what the inside of an eldar, dark or otherwise, looked like.

**A/N: Bunnies. BUNNIES EVERYWHERE! Been busy this week, so whoever wants to add their vote but hasn't still has time, anonymous viewers included!**

**S058- Gardens are nice. Unless their like the gardens from Bulletstorm...**

**Templar627- Lakes are awesome! Now, just stand there while I hold my hand up in a fist while an eagle screeches nearby...**

**Dawning Wisdom- I admit, I really enjoy writing those two.**

**A Drunk Canadian- ALWAYS ANGRY! ALL THE TIME!**

**Joshabi- I meant to show him taking off his helmet as fixing the button on the INSIDE of his helmet. How Xelus got in there, I'm not even gonna try to explain...**

**RokkitBoyz- Since I don't think most people read through these unless its addressed to them, I'll tell you a secret: Garden option will contain the most d'aaawww/romance in it. Not like anyone reads these, and thats the option that I want to win or anything...pssshhhh!**

**Notenufdakka- Yes, yes it was.**

**Zero D. Infinite- YOU LIVE! No worries, I knew you would come back. They always come back...**


	35. Asked and answered, Part IV

**A/N: I really apologize, but, how does a garden = Chaos? *cue sweatdrop***

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Asked and answered; Part IV_

_'This way!'_

_'Where are you ta-WAH!'_

Riiana almost fell onto her face as Michael took her by the hand and began tugging her with him. Instead of saying anything, she only let out a small huff as he lead her into the garden. Plants of all types, both human and xeno, lined the pathways the two walked. Even though Michael thought he saw something watching him from a shrug as they passed, the two slowed back to their normal pace as they continued.

_'I'm...not sure if I really want to ask where your taking me now.'_

_'Have a little faith, we're almost there.'_

Before she could say anything else they turned a corner and stopped, leaving the Eldar speechless. Sitting in the middle of a small courtyard was a fountain, but not an ordinary one. The wraithbone it was made from was smooth, round, and pale, unlike the normal grey and jagged design of Imperial builders. In the middle of the pool stood a Farseer, staff(which seemed to be sprouting water) in hand and head held high. Along the paths leading to and from the fountain, tall pillars stood etched with xeno inscriptions on them. All in all, Michael wasn't sure if the look on Riianas face was good surprised or bad until the tell-tale signs of a smile began to form as she looked at him.

"How did you...?" she asked quietly.

"I did a bit of research and found out about it. Thought you would like to see it," he smiled.

"I..." what could have almost been a full smile shattered as her brow furrowed. "Did you just talk?"

"Er...no?"

"Mon-keigh," Riiana began slowly, suddenly realizing she had still been holding his hand up until just then. "How long have you been able to hear?"

"A few minutes, maybe more?"

She quietly stared.

"What? It was...nice having company up there."

Despite how stupid it sounded, the statement mad Riiana lose what little flare her temper had gotten and just sighed. Shaking her head more out of amusement then anything else, she nodded toward the center questionably, getting a nod from the guardsmen. Approaching one of the closest pillars, Michael watched curiously as Riiana ran a hand along a line of inscription.

"Have you seen others like them before?" Michael asked.

"My first Path, I suppose the mon-keigh term would be a career, was that of the Artisan," Riiana mused. "I remember making several of them, along with other things."

"Wait wait wait. Your an _artist_?" Michael's jaw almost reached the floor. "Where did all the freaky ninja moves come from?"

"At first," she corrected with a smirk. "Before I moved on to the Path of the Warrior. That is where I learned my 'ninja moves' as you call them."

Before the suggestion of him being her practice dummy again came along, the two moved on until they finally reached the center. Sitting against the side of the fountain, Riiana slowly lowered a finger into the water, causing ripples to arc across the normally still water. To Michaels surprise she did smile, but it was with a sad warmth. It was then Michael mentally smacked the back of his head as he sat next to her.

"Reminds you of home, doesn't it?" Michael probed gently.

"It does," Riiana slowly nodded, "I admit, I miss it from time to time. Do you?"

"Its not easy where I come from, but its home," Michael chuckled quietly. "But its not that bad. When your surrounded by friends, family, its not so much of a burden to bare. As long as your surrounded by people you care about, its almost like never being away from home in the first place."

"Thats...oddly wise, coming from you," Riiana smiled_(YES! A SMILE! Michael's mind cheered)_, giving a small nod. "But true, nevertheless. Thank you, for bringing me here."

"Oh, its not over yet." Michael noted with a grin.

"What do you mean by that?" Riiana asked curiously.

And as if on cue, the world exploded.

The ground shook as the night sky lit up with a thunderous clap, Riiana's head shooting up to see several different colored plumes of fire erupt from some types of explosives. At first she thought war had broken out yet again until she heard people cheering and clapping.

"Uh...Riiana...air..."

Looking back down, she realized her arms were wrapped in a death grip around Michael's neck as said guardsmen was beginning to turn blue. Quickly letting go, she began to switch between looking up at the sky and down at Michael, unsure how to react.

"Surprise?" he tried innocently.

"You did that on purpose!" she glared, only making him laugh.

"Your face was priceless...don't hurt me," he meeped. Instead of doing so she only rolled her eyes and looked back up at the sky as all around the city artillery pieces from all sides were being fired with practice canisters. Splashes of green, blue, red, yellow, and many more colors filled the sky. It seemed some of the more skilled gunners were able to make their explosions into something. A green shoota, an orange crisis suit, and even a yellow frowny face could be occasionally seen if one looked hard enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Suggest playing 'You and Me' by Lifehouse right about now. Now, back to the show!**

* * *

><p>"So...you planned this all along?" Riiana asked as they watched.<p>

"Not really, no." Michael chuckled.

As time went by, Riiana began to shift nervously were she sat, unsure whether to ask a question she may not want an answer to. On the stage nearby a band began to play, letting music join the lightshow overhead that seemed to reach across the entire park. It seemed to relax the mood, allowing Riiana either the courage or stupidity to ask.

_'What day is it? And in what month?_  
><em>This clock never seemed so alive <em>  
><em>I can't keep up, and I can't back down <em>  
><em>I've been losing, so much time<em>

"Mon-keigh..." she began quietly.

"Hmmm?" he answered.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

_'Cause it you, and me, and all other people_  
><em>With nothing to do, nothing to lose <em>  
><em>And its you, and me, and all other people <em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

"Why...well..."

"Its alright, what is it?"

"Why are you doing all this?"

"Doing what?"

_'One of the things, that I want to say, just aren't coming out right _  
><em>I'm tripping on words <em>  
><em>You've got my head spinning <em>  
><em>I don't know where to go from here<em>

"Going out of your way for me. Doing things most people don't. Its...I'm not sure how to explain it."

"You just need a hand."

"For what, exactly?"

"Like I said before, and I'll say again, you need to learn to loosen up. Your smart, pretty, your humor could use some work but you try, and if you let people get close enough without trying to kill them I bet you would enjoy it. You just need to learn to let your guard down, even if just a little."

_'Cause it you, and me, and all of the people with nothing to do _  
><em>Nothing to prove <em>  
><em>And its you, and me, and all other people <em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you.<em>

Riiana wasn't really able to think of a response, only saying the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm not pretty."

_"Excuse me?"_

"I don-"

_"Excuse me?"_

"Will you stop...saying such stupid things, please?""

_'Theres something about you now _  
><em>I can't quite figure out <em>  
><em>Everything she does is beautiful <em>  
><em>Everything she does is right<em>

"Feel better?"

"I...suppose."

For once, taking the guardsmen's words to heart, Riiana decided to 'wing it'. Scooting closer, she rest her head against his shoulder, nuzzling his neck lightly. Although surprised, it wasn't an unwelcome surprise for the guardsmen. Slowly_(very slowly)_ he wrapped an arm around her waist, only making her stiffen a moment before she relaxed once again. At first it was somewhat awkward, but eventually both became more comfortable as time went by.

_'Cause its you, and me, and all other people with nothing to do _  
><em>Nothing to lose <em>  
><em>And its you, and me, and all other people <em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of <em>  
><em>you and me, and all other people, with nothing to do <em>  
><em>Nothing to prove <em>  
><em>And its you, and me, and all other people <em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

"Mon-keigh?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"...everything."

_'What day is it? And in what month? _  
><em>This clock never seemed so alive...'<em>

* * *

><p>An hour later they were standing infront of the door leading into the apartment. With the last part of the evening ending as it did, both had been overall quiet during the walk back. Now, having spent the better part of an entire day out together, they smiled tiredly at one another.<p>

"Maybe we can do this again sometime?" Michael asked hopefully.

"So long as I get to pick our next...'activity'." Riiana smirked, her hand leaving his for the first time since the walk home as they made their way through the door to overhear an argument about getting vomit off of fire warrior armor and chocolate bunnies.

**A/N: Wow theres a lot to say about this chapter. I think the first would be I almost blew a gasket writing it, and even now I still feel iffy(its my word) about it. Partly because I am insane on wanting things to be as perfect as possible. Also partly because of you guys. I love the fact that so many people voted, but throughout this week two of the options tied THREE TIMES. I've had to hold off even beginning until I was sure one had beat the other, but sure enough we haz zee winner!**

**Also...LONGEST. CHAPTER. YET!**

**Next on the chopping block: Necron**

**S058- Yea, everybody has their limits it seems.**

**Shadowbane509- Aw, dun be sad ;-;. Because I am watching you. All of you. All the time. ._.**

**Schadenfreude555- *Bows* As zee Commissar says, you honor me!**

**Theluckyshot- I'm guessing a bit of both, though I would prefer to not know...**

**Joshabi- Yea, their a tricky bunch. Also, there is such a thing as too much bunnie(but never enough dakka).**

**WolfPaladin- Tis fine my friend, glad to see your back! Xelus strikes again, da*cue roadrunner music*. I hope dis chapter had enough d'awww for you. Also, don't worry, we all make mistakes. Though admittidly the first time I read your review my first responce was 'wut' until I went onto the next. xD**

**Lost guy on the lost planet- This chapter kept me a bit, but thats because I wanted to make it as perfect as possible. Of course, if I kept going, I would never get it posted. V_V**

**Wolfiuz1- A would have been shorter, but about the same ending. Oh democrazy, you so crazy...**

**Mastadon-King- Whao there me lord, everyone knows by now the review section is Malal turf. Nice to see you still kicking.**

**WolfPaladin(again?)- I thank ye for thy title, and having the Tanith would be awesome! Up ahead there will be a handful of serious chapters(not enough to spoil the lulz, rest assured) and I may add them in. We'll see.**

**Zero D. Infinite- Good enough excuse for me, welcome back about the heresy bandwagon. :D**

**Xcaliber184- Humanity has never been known for its brains. Oh, it has been? Huh...**

**I read review responces- Oh noz, my plan has been revealed! *Insert evil-ish cackle here***


	36. Jobs: K 113r

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Jobs: K!113r_

He felt few emotions. But he hated, _hated_, this day with every fiber of his metal being.

_**"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD** **GOD**_...drive!" a Chaos Marine champion finished happily from his stand(another, albiet much more disgruntled, Chaos Marine). _Sacred Heart_ was holding its anual blood drive, but this time K!113r had drawn the short straw and was the M.D. running the show. Now he was arm deep in doners and chaos freaks, and the interns were about as useful as they usually were.

"Uh, Mr. K we could use a hand over here!"

"Begrudging Acknowledgement: Coming, my underlings..." K!113r grumbled as he made his way through the swathe of people and into one of the Medicae transports. Fixing his labcoat to look a bit more presentable, he continued to find two of his more promising resedints flanking a seated and squirmish Khorne Berserker. One was blowing her bangs out of her eyes like a rabid grox while the other seemed to be off in a whole nother world.

"Greeting: Hello there, meatbags. Query: What seems to be the problem?" he asked, waiting patiently as the traitor astartes struggled.

"Well...you see...I, uh. I have this...condition! Yeah, so I can't...um...could I just kill someone instead?"

"Amused Conclusion: Trypanophobia."

"Uh, yea, lets go with that! What...is that again?"

"Answer: Fear of needles."

"Hey!" the berserker snarled, standing up from his chair. "Warriors of Khorne fear **_nothing_!"**

K!113r slowly leaned over and grabbed a syringe from a nearby platter, quickly bring it up the the Chaos Marine's face before he could ask or run. A high pitched scream and a thud later, he was slumped back into his chair.

"Frick!" the blonde haired meatbag shrieked as the lumbering man tumbled backward.

"Coy Statement: Best you do something before he wakes. Query: Will that be all?" the necron asked, giving his best trollface. His fun was shortlived, however, as his pox chirped to life as he was called once more. Leaving, the resedints were left alone to try and figure out how to remove power armor.

"Do you have any idea how this works? _Hello_?"

"And thats why you should never trust a Jeanstealer..."

**A/N: I had fun with this chapter. Another parody of my other favorite tv show, who would have guessed?**

**Pox = Pager + Vox combined.**

**People approve of last chapter? YAY! **

**A Drunk Canadian- Cause ya can nevah have 'nough dakka!**

**WolfPaladin- Hmmm. I don't think even I could get them onto the planet without things ending in a bloodbath. However, I might do something with them for a handful of chapters coming up that are a bit more grim and dark compared to previous chapters. Who dosn't like a nice side of drama with their lulz?**

**Schadenfreude555- *Sips coffee mug* IT BEGINS!**

**Ursakar- THIS. IS STEP ONE! TODAY. WE TAKE. VORKUTAAAAAAA!**

**Shadowbane509- There shall be more moments like that in the future, if all goes well. Skull probe...is probing...**

**RokkitBoyz- Dankee, and Necron's are fun to take their fluff and throw it out a window.**

**Imperial Zealot- Thanks, and I couldn't help myself. V_V**

**Gadaan- The thought did actually pass through the ole noggin, but I decided against it. Dosn't mean it may not happen in the future though. As for Kasey, shes around here somewhere...**

**CigarChomper- Thanks! Your name brings up a lot of memories...a lot of them involving a tactical geni-**

**CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!**

**Zero D. Infinite- :DDDDDD**

**A sucker for romance- D'aww for the love god! Cuddles for the comfy chair! *BLAM***

**Notenufdakka- STC my friend, STC...**


	37. Move night: Part One

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Movie night: Part One_

"I wanna see dat one!"

"No, we need to watch this one!"

"This one has explosions!"

"Enough!" Jones growled, silencing anymore arguments. What had first had been his idea of 'bolstering morale' had turned into a disaster, again. Now most of the gang was fighting amongst themselves on what movie they should go see, with what seemed no end in sight. The cinema was playing all sorts of different movies, but the Brother-Captain refused to allow the group to separate to whatch what each wanted. The last time he allowed it things ended with Tai being lost in the city for almost a week, Romminal missing his eyebrows, and K!113r exploding. Most of which had happened before, but still...

"Now then, lets try this again," he sighed, making his way through the line(unsurprisingly, no one reprimanded the hulking Astartes) towards the ticket booth. The Tau at the cash register shrunk several sizes as Jones leaned toward the glass separating the two.

"I require the purchase of eight tickets, with a S-Sec discount included."

"O-of course," the tau nodded quickly. "For w-what movie?"

"We shall watch..."

**A/N: Oh this can't end well...**

**THE MOVIE CHOICES ARE:**

**A. Saving Guardsmen Ryan**

**B. Gav and Bob**

**C. Black Valkyrie Down**

**D. Love Can Bloom**

**E. Ragged Edges of Raege**

***Ducks for cover***

**S058- The lulz flow freely, that is all I ask for.**

**Shadowbane509- You should figure out how to charge them rent!**

**Theluckyshot- He has a brighter personality me thinks, and D'awww is correct sir!**

**RokkitBoyz- I know right?**

**Schadenfreude555- KA-BEWM!**

**Scope Eva- Here here!**

**WolfPaladin- Grimdark indeed, but it will help get the plot ball rolling again. Tonight, we dine, in HELL! Tomorrow, I'm thinking Arby's...**

**CigarChomper- NEEDLES! KILL THEM WITH FIRE!**


	38. Movie night: Part Two

**A/N: **

***Checks email***

***Twenty five reviews later...***

***Cue heart attack***

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Move night: Part Two_

Everyone piled through the doorway up the incline and into the theater. A few minutes ahead of schedule and they found themselves lucky enough to sill have a good choice of places to sit. Finding seating near the middle of the rows, the gang settled in with assorted snacks ranging from Commissar Cola to Burna Buggah's in hand.

"Whats that?" Briana chirped, leaning over her sister(who was less then amused) to look into the bowl of white/yellow puffs.

"Uh...popcorn?" Michael tried, scowling as the Dark Eldar dove her hand in and grabbed a large handful.

"Thanks for sharing," she smiled innocently, leaning back in her seat once more.

"Sarcastic statement: Charming." K!113r deadpanned even moreso then usual.

"Why are all the good movies always staring you idiots. Chaos has plenty of actors." Xelus grumbled, receiving a glare from Jones as he sipped a soda through his helmet.

"Most are Slaaneshi," Tai chuckled nervously. "Things they make can't be viewed by children. Or adults, for that matter."

"Hehe, da pinky boyz always fun to mess with." Romminal snorted, nudging the Tau's side and subsequently causing minor internal bleeding. Soon enough conversations died down when the lights dimmed and the never ending string of advertisements on the massive screen finally came to an end.

The plot was surprisingly thick for a war flick, shedding a personal light on a platoon of storm troopers. Around eighty men and women, ranging from many different walks of life, all banded together in the service of the Emperor. For the better part of two months they had been deployed to a hive world torn apart by a rebellion, assisting in reclaiming the capital which held the worst of the fighting. The main focus was on a recently promoted sergeant, who had recently become promoted to squadleader.

* * *

><p><em>"What can make out of the local chatter?" Staff Sergeant Eversmann asked over the roar of the engines.<em>

_"Planet Defence Force is holding their ground, but these guys have gotten their hands on some serious hardware! Best guess is they can hold onto the capital until nightfall if something doesn't happen soon!" Corporal and Vox-Operator Kurth replied._

_"Then lets change that!" Private Blackburn grinned, getting approval from most of the others._

_The Valkyries kept low to the ground as they approached the capital, zooming past debris, crumbling buildings, and rubble as they entered the outskirts. Weaving and bobbing through the many buildings that continued to rise in height as they went, their objective was soon in sight. Even with most of the rebel forces keeping the PDF at bay, the palace standing in the middle of a massive plaza the squadron descended on was guarded with more then a few rebels. Two of the gunships broke off and stayed high, their passengers being marksmen in overwatch as the rest hovered around the corners of the main building. Small arms fire had started pelting the aircraft since they had arrived, but heavy bolter fire shredded defenders apart as the storm troopers roped down and onto the streets below._

_"Go go go!" Eversmann barked as the squad began to make their way down. As one of the greener soldiers began to get ready to rappel down, a gunner looked over and gave a cheeky grin as he saw the mans hesitance at the height._

_"Hey Grimesy!" he called. "Remember! No fear!"_

_"Oh, YEAH, right!" he called back sarcastically before jumping onto the rope and sliding down._

_They were halfway through deploying when something caught the sergeants eye from a nearby building._

_"RPG!" he yelled as a missile came screaming towards the aircraft._

_"Hold on!" one of the pilots yelled as he swung the Valkyrie upward. While the shot had missed, the shock troopers could only watch as one of them went tumbling out the side of the gunship._

_"Blackburn!"_

* * *

><p>Several people in the audience gasped as the young man fell and disappeared into the cloud of dust the Valkyries engines were kicking up, some leaning forward to try and see where he had landed. Before the question could be answered, the scene cut from the now war-torn street to the hallways of the palace where another squad of shock troopers were restraining a number of men and women who looked less then pleased. The bodies that surrounded them meant they had not gone quietly, but they were all that of the enemy, the element of surprise and a charge on the door giving the troopers the advantage. As they began to move out of the room, buildings were suddenly zooming by as it showed a convoy of Tauro's, Chimera's and Leman Russ' bounding down what could have once been possibly called a street.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"We're running a little late!" Lieutenant Commander McKnight yelled into his vox as the chimera he rode in bounced and shook from terain and enemy fire.<em>

_"Its getting crowded down here, we need you here now!" someone yelled back into his ear. A Tauro near the front of the convoy exploded in a ball of flames as an enemy grenade launcher hit its mark, forcing a sentinel to jump over it and keep running. The driver of the chimera, a corporal by the name of Galentine, was less calm then his commander as he frantically swerved the APC through city block after city block._

_"You sure this is the best route sir?" he asked as a pair of rebel attack bikes appeared from behind a corner long enough to be blown away by a Leman Russ._

_"Just keep driving, don't stop!" McKnight replied as a PDF soldier having been firing from the top hatch of the chimera tumbled back inside, minus the bulk of his forehead._

* * *

><p>Time passed showing firefights with the storm troopers and counterattacking rebels, Blackburn being tended to by a medic, and the PDF convoy taking a beating. Back with the squad Staff Sergeant Eversmann had roped down with, only a pair of them had been left to defend their section of the plaza while the others had rushed Blackburn to a medic. One was armed with a slimmed down version of the bolter, while the other had the standard-issue hellgun.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"How you holding up?" Specialist Twombly called from his side of the hastily made barricade, getting no response. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his squadmate fine but ignoring him. Taking the brief halt in combat to close the distance, he smacked the privates shoulder.<em>

_"Hey!" he tried again, finally getting him to look at him. "You ok?"_

_"Fine," Private Nelson sighed, shaking his head. "Just don't fire that thing so close to my head, I can barley hear as it is."_

_Down the street with another squad of storm troopers the PDF convoy came barreling through with rebels hot on their tails in captured Tauro's and attack bikes._

* * *

><p>Showing the prisoners and the wounded storm troopers(which had grown since Blackburns fall) being loaded onto transports, McKnight was having a brief argument with Eversmann. With the amount of enemy in the area growing higher, the convoy had lost several of its transports and most of the Staff Sergeants men would not be able to fit, in which he had replied to find room anyway. The argument, however, was cut short as the scene switched to that of a pair of Valkyrie pilots.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Throne theres a lot of guys down there..." Warrant Officer Wolcott murmured as his Valkrie flew overhead, watching the carnage from a bird-eye view. The side gunners had been firing almost nonestop in an effort to get pressure off of the men on the ground, but the enemy kept coming. Eventually they passed over a pair of buildings, catching sight of the convoy stopped next to the side of the palace.<em>

_"RPG!" one of the gunners yelled. However by the time he had finished the Valkyrie had already been forced upward as an explosion sent the aircraft into a spiral._

_"Ah Warp, this is Super Six-One, we're hit! I repeat, Super Six-One is hit! Frank, you wanna pull those P.S.L's off-line or what?"_

* * *

><p>Everyone was watching with both shock and awe as the Valkyire went spiraling downwards towards the ground as the pilots tried to keep it leveled. Some grew increasingly nervous as one of the side gunners came loose from his seat, barley able to grab onto the door as he tried to pull himself back in as the aircraft neared the ground.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Super Six-One going down!"<em>

_"Super Six-Ones's been hit!"_

_"Where is it?"_

_"Shes going down!"_

_McKnight and Eversmann stopped as they and everyone else looked overhead to catch a brief glimpse of a Valkyrie before it disappeared from view, soon followed by a loud crash. After what felt like an eternity another pilot confirmed what everyone already knew._

_"We've...we've got a Valkyrie down. I say again, we've got a Valkyrie down in the city."_

_"Do you have eyes on?" Eversmann asked over the vox._

_"Hold one," a pause. "Crash sites about half a klick east of your current position, landed in some type of construction site."_

_"Any signs of anyone alive?" Eversmann asked, a cold weight growing in his stomach as the silence dragged on once more._

_"I see someone moving, but I can't tell who. Orders?"_

* * *

><p>With most of them unable to leave via the convoy, and with the close relation the pilots and the troopers they carried into the fray had, most of the audience wasn't surprised when they set out to retrieve their friends. The platoon would go on foot, moving freely through the back alleys and halls while the convoy tried to find a way around the roadblocks that were set up across the city. While the two groups set off, one matter went forgotten. Actually, there were two.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Twombly! I...I think they forgot us!" Nelson called as he watched as the convoy disappear from view as it turned a corner. A moment later the specialist was next to him, watching their supposed exfill leaving them in the dust.<em>

_"Hey!" Twombly called vainly, looking at his squadmate in confusion. "They didn't forget us...did they?"_

_"Didn't you see? Their going to the crash site. Maybe...maybe we're supposed to meet with them there?" Nelson tried, getting a shrug._

_"We can't stay here, come on."_

_With that the two left their cover and were on the move, enemy potshots licking their heels as they went. As they ran along a wall, a group of rebels appeared from a hole in it ahead._

_"Get down!" Twombly yelled, shoving his comrade into a nearby crater. Following right behind, he opened fire with his bolter, much to the privates dismay as it was right next to his head. After they were dead, the privates head popped up with a growl._

_"What did I just sa-" Nelson began, but was cut off as another group appeared from the hole. Turning to fire on them, the private let out a yell as he fell back into the crater and covered his ears._

_"I think thats all of them." Twombly grinned to himself. "You ok?"_

_"WHAT?"_

* * *

><p>Even Riiana let out a laugh at that, both at the soldiers blight and the resemblance to something similar having happened in days past. Michael must have thought the same, as he glanced at her with a grin. However after that things took a much more serious turn as the platoon was forced to split up after an ambush on the way to the crash, as well as the convoy finding roadblock after roadblock. Finally, one group begins to reach the crash.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Making their way through one of the half-built structures, over a dozen storm troopers, Eversmann included, now have their objective in sight. Rebels are all over the rooftops circling the crashed bird, who, upon spotting them, waste no time in directing some of their fire onto the new arrivals. Although there are many, many, many more of them, the storm troopers have better equipment and training as they begin to pick off rebels until they are forced to pull back long enough for a Medicae Valkyrie to land, allowing medical personel and servitors to enter the downed bird and assess the situation.<em>

_"How are they?" Eversmann asked over the vox as he and his men set up a perimeter around the crash. With their lack of numbers, the soldiers were forced to take up cover around the crash itself, only able to secure one building as a command post._

_"Both pilots are dead," a Medicae answered. "Gunners are alive, but their in bad shape."_

_"Well get them out of there!"_

_"You don't understand. We'll kill these guys just trying to move them. We'll have to stabilize them, in here, until their able to be moved. Its the only way their getting out of here alive."_

* * *

><p>Not long after yet another Valkyrie was shot down, though with the storm troopers pinned down and the convoy lost, no one can reach the new crash site. Through enough convincing, a team of snipers are fast dropped in before the rebels can move to surround it as well. However, the remaining Valkyries are ordered back out of the combat zone, not willing to risk anymore birds.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Master Sergeant Gordon and Sergeant First Class Shugart sprinted from their Valkyire, which was gone as soon as their boots touched the ground. Advancing along the side of the crashed bird, Gordon tapped the side with his long-las.<em>

_"Friendlies!" he called out before advancing towards the busted open cockpit window to find the pilot sighing with relief._

_"Thank the Emperor," Warrant Officer Durant frowned, "My co-pilots dead, and I can't feel my legs."_

_"Can you fight?" Shugart asked, getting an answer as the pilot raised a hand to reveal a laspistol and nodded toward a nearby dead rebel. Seeing it as good enough, the pilot was lifted out of the cockpit and place inside a nearby building. Three of its sides was brick wall filled with square holes with the fourth being blown open by some type of explosion._

_"Listen," Gordon began, unslinging a hot-shot lasrifle from his shoulder and pressing it into the pilots hands. "We're gonna get you out of here, but we need your help. Anyone comes past here you kill them, can you do that for me?"_

_"Yea, I got it. Where will you be?" Durant asked as gunfire broke out nearby. _

_"Me? I'll be outside."_

_Giving the warrant officer a cheeky grin, Gordon made his way back to the Valkyrie to find Shugart picking off an advancing mob of rebels. Within moments they were on the rooftops and in the alleyways, all gunning for the two snipers. Dozens of the enemy fell, both from the sniper and the pilot who kept flanking rebels off their backs. Taking up position inside the troop bay, Shugart's sniper rifle had quickly run out of ammunition, forcing him to switch to his bolt pistol. More and more rebels fell under his attack as his ammunition again began to grow thin. With primitive autoguns, the rebels had not been much of a problem when they scored a hit, but one finally got lucky. The snipers helmet, now sporting a bullet hole in the visor, rolled across the bay floor as the body crumpled in a heap._

_"Randy! I'm running low!" Gordon called from his position behind the Valkyries nose. Getting no response, he took a step back to look inside and paused when he saw the body of his comrade. Filling in his friends old position, he emptied the last of his long-las rifle before throwing it to the side. As the mob of rebels closed, he had his trusty hellpistol in hand. One charging and yelling a warcry was quickly silence with a shot to the chest. Two more charged, both going down in a flury of hellfire. As his weapon began to overheat, a fourth charged, gun firing as he closed. Rounds slammed and penetrated his carapace armor, sending him backwards and onto the floor. As he went to reach for his hellpistol, the rebel entered the troop bay and continued to fire long after his hand stopped reaching for the weapon._

_Watching the two men be overun, Durant watched with tear filled eyes as he pulled a photo from his pocket. The image was faded and crumpled, but the women and the child she held was still visible. Swollowing hard, he looked up as one of them noticed him and called the others. Firing one-handed, several fell to the pilots volley before the others rushed him. A gunbutt slammed into his face, sending both the weapon and photo flying from his hands. As he lay on the floor being beaten, hit, and kicked by the enemy, he reached not for the weapon, but the photo. Even as his vision began to blur, he never stopped trying. When everything finally began to go black, three shots rang out, but he felt nothing._

* * *

><p>The theater was completely silent, no one sure how to react. Some, like Briana and Tai, fought back 'allergies' with quivering lips and an occasional sniffle. The silence did not last long, however, as switching to the situation of the convoy, things are getting worse. Where as before it was firefights in narrow corridors and in open construction yards, now it was high-speed run and gun through decaying streets.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A rocket hits McKnights chimera, but instead of killing them the armor holds but showers himself and Galentine in shrapnel. The corporal begins to scream as his eyes, mouth, and nose are cut with searing metal and another shard imbeds itself in the lieutenants neck.<em>

_"Keep your foot on the wheel!" McKnight snarls as he grabs the steering mechanism as Galentine claps both hands over his face in pain. Letting out a string of swears that would make a Catchan blush, McKnight continues to lead his convoy as another yell of pain sounds from behind him quickly followed by the sound of a body slumping onto metal._

_"Somebody get back on that bolter! Somebody get back on that bolter now!"_

_"McKnight! Status?" Eversmann asked over the vox._

_"We can't find a route leading to you, we're still searching but its not looking good!"_

_"I thought you were close to Six-Fours crashsite!"_

_"One of your pilots held back long enough to confirm your snipers got overrun five minutes ago!"_

_A brief pause._

_"When can you get to us?"_

_Casting a glance back into the troop compartment, where the entire squad of PDF soldiers either lay dead or dying, McKnight answered._

_"We have to pull back! We have our objective, but we're coming back for you! Count on it!"_

_"Roger that! We'll hold out as long as we can!"_

* * *

><p>The convoy is forced to leave the platoon stranded and scattered. As the sun begins to set on the planet, the bulk of the platoon had made its way to the crash site, but over two dozen are still unaccounted for. Time passes with Medicae trying to reassure the pilots as they work to try and save them as Eversmann and the others defend them. Time passes with the fighting beginning to die down. As the storm troopers begin to try and help their own growing wounded, a pair of familiar faces find themselves almost at the crash site.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You've got friendlies coming in from the west. I say again, do not fire on the west, we're coming to you."<em>

_"Copy, we see you."_

_"Hey. Hey, look at me!" Twombly whispered harshly, smacking Nelson's helmet. By now they had picked up another fellow stray; Sergeant Yurik. The trio was almost there, with one long, lightly covered, street being the only thing that separated them from their friends._

_"Listen to me," Twombly started, pointing down the street. "Yurik's going to go down the street. Halfway down, hes gonna turn around and cover you. Your gonna go half way, turn around, and then your gonna cover me. Got it?"_

_"Uh, yea, yea." Nelson nodded, still as deaf as before but beginning to learn to read lips._

_The sergeant went first as planned, stopping halfway, crouching, and watching the rooftops as Nelson made his way down. However instead of stopping, he followed Yurik. Smacking his own helmet in annoyance, Twombly sprinted down the road. In his haste, he trips over rubble and quietly swears as he balances out and keeps going. Hearing the noise below, a rebel peeks over the side of a building he is on and sees the specialist. Shouting an alarm, he opens fire as everyone else begins as well. A round flys into the mans pack, striking a flare and sending his back into a shower of sparks. Running past a pair of storm troopers who were covering him, he flings the backpack onto the ground as one of the others are hit falling back to cover. Hitting the ground with a yelp, his squadmate grabbs him by the collar and drags him into cover._

_The firefight lasts for several more minutes, though little damage is done to either side. Eventually it dies down once more, both sides tired and weary._

_"You're doing good, you all are." Eversmann nodded as he made his way around to check on his men. Making his way into one of the more stable rooms of the structure, he found Sergeant First Class "Doc" Schmid, one of the platoons Medicae, tending to a man with Twombly and Yurik; Private Smith. The man had been hit covering Nelson and the others as they ran for cover. With blood dripping from the sides of the table into a growing pool on the floor, the situation didn't look good._

_"Gotta take over for me, both hands." Doc ordered Twombly before walking over to the Staff Sergeant, talking in a low tone._

_"Its the Femoral Artery, but I can't see it, which means it retracted up into the pelvis...which means that I have to find it, and clamp it," he informed shakily. "Its the only way to stop the bleeding, I-I got not more IVs so...I'm gonna need you to assist. Ok?"_

_"Yea, whatever you need."_

_Making their way back over Jamie looked up at them, breathing heavily._

_"Now Jamie, I'm gotta do something. Its gonna hurt. Ok?" Doc asked. "I'm gonna cause you more pain, but I have to do it to help you. Alright, you understand?"_

_"M...m-morphine," he tried weakly._

_"I can't, it'll lower your heart rate too far. I'm sorry. Here, Twombly why don't you take his hands there," Doc ordered, digging into a nearby bag and pulling out a metal clamp and handing it to Eversmann, who in turn clenched it in his teeth to free up his hands. "I need you to hold the wound open, keep pressure on the top of the leg. Yurik your gonna take the feet and the flashlight. On my count..."_

_"One."_

_"Two."_

_Jamie let out a whimper._

_"Three!"_

_The private started screaming the moment they began touching his leg, increasing ten fold as Doc pried it open further._

_"Wait wait wait! Ok, I feel it...I feel the pulse."_

_By now Jamie was unconscious._

_"I-I got it!"_

_"Got it?"_

_"Yea! I got it...I got it...clamp..."_

_"Alright, I got it clamped."_

_"You got it clamped?"_

_"Yea, hold it. Here, grab it. Its tearing!"_

_"No I got it!"_

_"Its going back in!"_

_"Pull it!"_

_"Its tearing!"_

_"Pull it!"_

_"Ok, get out! Hold the wound."_

_"Ok, ok. I'm holding."_

_"Move your hand..."_

_Eversmann found himself about to vomit. Both from being hand-deep in another mans limb, but also from what happened next._

_Doc slowly shook his head, giving the silent verdict. Looking back down, he tried one last time as Yurik, Twombly, and Eversmann only watched as he feebly tried to continue. By the time he finally stopped, he was visibly shaking as the privates eyes slowly opened._

_"Fix it?" he whispered meekly. The men all looked at one another, each having trouble finding the words._

_"Yea...yea, we got it." Eversmann smiled, gently patting the privates shoulder. Jamie weakly returned the smile._

_"S-sir?"_

_"Yea, Jamie?"_

_"I'm...I'm a little...tired, sir. P-Permission...to rest a bit?"_

_"Go ahead, you earned a rest. We'll be here when you wake up, don't worry."_

_Jamie never did wake up._

* * *

><p>Briana, Romminal, and Tai were actively sobbing into one another by now, with several others in the audience no longer sporting dry eyes as well. Jones' eye optics were fogged up, occasionally letting out the smallest sniffle. Even K!113r and Xelus seemed move by the scene. Michael and most other guardsmen and women turned away, the experience a reality for some, if not most of them. Unseen by the others, Riiana gave his hand a gentle squeeze, able to see the faint pang of sadness in the guardsmens eyes when he looked at her and gave a reassuring smile. A growing since of despair and loss of hope slowly began to grow both amongst the men as well as the adeuince as the night dragged on.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Eversmann sat in silence, staring at the ground beneath him as he slumped against the wall, hand clutching strings of dogtags. Eleven dead, almost everyone else sporting some type of wound or injury, the platoon was falling apart. Despite it, they had continued to hold, but ammunition and heavy weapons were beginning to run low.<em>

_"Anything?" Eversmann tried, looking up._

_"Nothing," Kurth shook his head. "Either we're being jammed or..."_

_"...we're the last Imperials in the city," someone finished nearby._

_"We're not making it out of this," Twombly more stated then asked. "Are we, sir?"_

_Eversmann looked up from one of the many holes that had been blasted in the roof of the complex, able to see the night sky. He had traveled all across the galaxy, seen hundreds of planets, and it only seemed now that he realized just how beautiful a night sky was, having not stopped to notice until now. Looking back at his men, he said the only thing he could._

_"Its a beutiful night to die."_

_"Good as an-" Grimes started, but was cut off as an explosion rocked the building. In an instant the storm troopers were scrambling to their positions._

_"Northeast corner, enemy armor!" Yurik called out as a Griffon Mortar Tank readied another round. The rebel infantry began once more, those on the ground charging while those on the rooftops covered them. Another mortar round landed on the storm troopers position, sending shrapnel flying in all directions. Either the building would collapse on them or they would be overrun. With his men looking at him, Eversmann gave the order._

_"Charge!"_

_The advancing rebel's hadn't been expecting over forty disgruntled soldiers of the Emperor to come running out to meet then, their momentum quickly beginning to falter. Stopping atop a destroyed Tauro, Nelson had a mad grin as he fired into the masses, tearing the enemy into bloody bits before someone tackled him to the ground. By then most of the platoon was engaged in fierce hand-to-hand combat, either out of ammo or too close to fire._

_"For Emperor, and Imperium!" Yurik yelled, slamming two of the enemies heads together before pouncing onto another group. Eversmann was down to his combat knife and hellpistol, fighting a rebel who had his arms around his neck. Throwing the man off his back, the Staff Sergeant had enough time to shoot the downed man before a mortar round fell a few feet away. Both rebel and storm trooper nearby were sent flying, Evermann bouncing twice across the ground before slamming into a piece of concrete. A sharp pain filled his stomach, and his right arm was most likely broken, but he continued to try to stand anyway, to help defend his men. Managing to get to his knees, he looked up as voices filled his vox._

_"Super Six-Two, coming in hot."_

_"Super Six-Five, on your six."_

_"Super Six-Three, IFF online, lets light'm up!"_

_A trio of stars seemed to move around the sky, growing brighter and brighter until the screaming of thrusters could be heard. Every ones attention was forced upwards as the stars unleashed a flurry of rockets and heavy bolter fire. In seconds most of the rooftops were ablaze as the flight of Valkyries zoomed past before anyone could act. Using the initiative, Evermann one-armed a nearby autogun as the remaining storm troopers restarted their push. As the remaining rebels looked like they were on the verge of retreat, a massive hole was blasted out of a nearby building. As the smoke was beginning to clear a Lemun Russ, riddled with damage of all kinds, swerved its turret over the mass of men. However its allegiances were soon given as the Griffon exploded in a ball of flames from its main gun. Not far behind, Chimera's and Tauro's flooded behind it. PDF soldiers quickly bustled out of the APC's, engaging the rebels that were now in full retreat._

_The fighting was still going strong, but the Imperial Forces were gaining major ground and allowed them a moment to breath. Regrouping with one of his squads behind a Chimera, a friendly face(or atleast half of one) quickly made its way over._

_"I heard you boys needed a lift!" McKnight grinned from behind his bandages, extending his hand._

_"Your a little late, but its appreciated!" Evermann took the hand with his remaining good one before activating his vox. "My orders were for you all to stay out of the city."_

_Another trio of Valkyries made another pass overhead again, all guns firing._

_"Permission to get court-martialed after we get you guys out of there?"_

_"Granted, we're going to reinforce the PDF's assault any minute now, so get ready for another pass."_

_"Hey," McKnight interjected. "We got word from a regiment of Mordian's coming in, so you guys can pull out."_

_Eversmann looked back at his platoon. Twombly and Nelson were laughing at themselves for somehow surviving, smacking one another. Grimes and most of the others were checking weapons and asking for killcounts. The rest, like Doc and Yurik, were silent as they looked around at the dead. Even now they still had at least a dozen people unaccounted for._

_"We're not done yet," Eversmann shook his head. "We've still got a war to win, and people still missing somewhere out there in the city."_

_"Don't you guys at least want some rest before going back in?"_

_"We're storm troopers, Lieutenant, rest isn't in our vocabulary. Echo platoon, on me!"_

_As Eversmann and the others begin to move back towards the fighting as their dead and wounded are evacuated, the sun begins to rise once more._

_Just another day in a galaxy at war._

* * *

><p>The credits rolled and the lights came on once more, allowing everyone to leave. As they did, the gang settled into simple chit-chat.<p>

"It broke my heart when Jamie died." Briana sniffled.

"Yea..." Tai slowly nodded. "I have to pee."

"Did ya see da part were da git 'splodid da other git?" Romminal asked cheerfully.

"I admit that was...pretty inspiring." Xelus begrudgingly admitted.

"Those were valiant soldiers indeed," Jones nodded. "But I'm unsure why they did not choose those like myself to do such a plan..."

"Amused Statement: Perhaps because seeing normal meatbags, doing the same thing you do, if not more, without wearing five inches of cement on every inch of their body, is a bit more awe inspiring?" K!113r tried, getting nothing but a glare.

As they continued, one of the more talkative members of the group held back, hands in his pockets and head slightly lowered.

"Did you not like it?" Riiana asked, slowing to meet the guardsmen's pace. "I didn't think it was that bad."

"Hmm?" Michael asked, looking up. "Oh, yea, I liked it. I'm just...not a fan of war movies."

**A/N: *Ahem* So...yea, I guess some of you could tell I tried putting a BIT more effort then usual into this chapter. You guys deserved it though! Now before some of you think about pointing about plot holes, I KNOW, but since I'm broke and have horrible time keeping track of when things air on zee magical talky box, I had to go on memory alone. So uh...I think I got about 10 % of the movie right, probably less...don't hurt me...**

**The main reason I went into detail with this chapter was to test how I did with action scenes, practise for later. Well ladies and gentlemen, what is the verdict?**

**Joshabi- So instead of a war movie...you picked ANOTHER war movie? Seems legit.**

**RokkitBoyz- A pre-chapter chater cha-yea, lets go with that you said. Mr Culexus is one of the reasons I made my way into Warhammer. Everydays...better when your...**

**BOONE! :D**

**Me- Ragged Edges would make an awesome series(too bad its discontinued ;-;). Gav and Bob was touching, to say the least.**

**Gadaan- IS THIS NOT WHY YOU ARE HERE? ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?**

**Schadenfreude555- I honestly though LCB would win out with no resistance. Good God-Emperor was I wrong...**

**Shadowbane509- Hehe, I used Tai's choice as a tie breaker between BVD and SPR. Partly because I didn't think anymore then 25 people would vote, and I had already made this giant chapter and would have made an angry marine proud if it had gone to waste...**

**WolfPaladin- I loved that game for only one reason: Guardsmen. Holding. The line.**

**S058- You are correct, sir!**

**CigarChomper- Its not a real movie? *BLAM* HERESY!**

**Theluckyshot- FER BOB, AND POTATO PEEL! ;-;7**

**Wolfiuz1- They do seem to be popping up more and more as of late...**

**Zero D. Infinite- I try to surprise when I can.**

**Mastadon-King- Weeeee are the champions, my friends...**

**Random Zaku Pilot- Pffft, they be jelly.**

**AK-4142- You humble me, many thanks friend!**

**Lost Guy- LOST! *Tackles***


	39. Jobs: Briana Ze

**A/N: Welp, this wraps it up for the gangs job story arc. Opinions?**

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Jobs: Briana Ze_

"Ow, ow, ow, _ow!"_

"Quit being such a baby."

"Well your not being very gentle!"

"Your a walking tank, 'gentle' is not a word that can be used with you."

"I still don't think this is a good idea..."

"Just do it."

"But what if-"

"Do. It."

"What happens i-"

"Oh for the love of-JAM IT IN ALREADY!"

_Krnnk._

_Ding!_

"Told you it would work." Briana remarked smugly at the flustered techmarine.

"Alright, alright, I'll admit it," Wheatley sighed, taking a step back from the mass of wires. "I have no idea what just happened."

"I believe you just got showed up, butter bolt," she smirked, toying with one of the Astartes servo arms boredly.

"By the Omnissah, what is this...thing?" he asked, signaling to the contraption on the table.

"A Kampyoota."

"Oh, yea, right, of course. Whats that?"

"Orky tech at its best. Ya know, for a supposed tech-junkie your not very good at what you do."

"Hey!"

"Just saying. Now, go be a good boy and watch the counter."

Grumbling, the techmarine vanished from the back room. Though not exactly a flattering term, being on the Geek Squad at Adeptus Mechanicus Purchicus had its moments. That, and the pay was good too, so there was that. Taking a quick peak out to see no one but Wheatley at the counter, she took a seat atop an empty counter and flipped open her vox and began to text.

_/Whatcha doing?_

A brief pause.

_\Paperwork, and how did you get this number?_

_/I have my ways._

_\Either your half as good as you think you are, or Imperial firewalls are a joke. Dunno which one is worse._

_/Funny._

_\I like to think so._

_\Aside from stalking me, what do you want?_

_/Hey! I do not stalk! I...observe, from a distance._

_\Uh huh._

_/Anyways...got plans this weekend?_

_\Don't even think about it, xeno._

_/Too late. =3_

**A/N: Aaaand back to funneh again, did ya miss it?**

**And what is up you guys? 17 reviews last chapter? Really? Do you realize how much MORE insane that makes me trying to make each chapter as perfect as possible!**

**...keep'm coming. You guys and gals are the best. :D**

**Deadpoolhunk- Its almost like it, huh? Could almost seem like a...parody of sorts, huh?**

**Gadaan- Then my plan worked perfectly!**

**WolfPaladin- Your too awesome, and don't worry. Xelus isn't a fan of Khorne, so he probably did it just to piss him off. Just as planned.**

**Shadowbane509- We kreated eet for kay-o-*BLAM***

**Lost Guy- Much obliged, friend. *Tips hat***

**Xcaliber184- Ask and yee shall receive.**

**CigarChomper- Your opinion humbles _me,_ my good man.**

**Ursakar- Thank you, thank you all! It really is an honor mister-*Statue is suddenly a Titan***

**CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!**

**S058- Welp, here it is. Thoughts?**

**Schadenfreude555- Tis what I was shooting for, and Loco Buri is awesome even if it i-*BLAM* HERESY!**

**Curious- *Strokes furless cat atop giant chair* All in due time...all in due time...isn't that right, Mr. Snuffles?**

_**Mew.**_

**Mastadon-king- Don't give up your crusade of insanity! Blame it on GW, for royally fumbling the rights to Malal. I swear between that, the Ultrasmurfs, and Matt Ward I swear I'm gonna...*grumbles***

**RokkitBoyz- I know, its a bit sad. There are several good stories that arn't finished that I wish would. One of my main would be LCB, HOW CAN YOU END A STORY LIKE THAT? CLIFFHANGER FUUUUUUU-*explosion***

**Imperial Zealot- Hehe, like before we shall see, won't we?**

_**Mew.**_

**Notenfudakka- Oh nothing...MUAHAHAHAHA-**

**Jerrycan- And there went my evil laughter. Yes, I know it is, but as I said I both did it on memory alone and was testing how I did combat scenes. Son, I am sorry you are disappoint, would you like a cookie?**

**Nakrato- And more you shall haz!**

**Erm...it just dawned on me that 50% of most chapters contents are made up of me replying to reviews. *Sweatdrop* Are any of you guys annoyed with this I should just do it for anon reviewers and just send PM replies to the rest of you guys/gals? I mainly do it this way because its quick, simple, and easy but what do you think?**


	40. Bonding

**A/N: Happy _'Iron Womb Appreciation Day'(Krieg) _everybody!**

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Bonding_

"So...how'd it go?"

"..."

"Come oooon. Don't leave me in suspense!"

"It was...fun."

With that Briana sighed dreamily, hands clasped together dramatically against her cheek. Her sister only blinked.

"I thought you wanted me to help you practice, not be part of your little mind games." Riiana murmured. At first she was actually happy to find her sibling wanting to try and harness her psychic powers, but now it seemed it was just a ploy to get into her room and corner her for interrogation.

"Alright alright." Briana huffed as she copied her sisters pose of cross-legged on the floor.

"Just relax, and breath. Let your mind roam."

Although she gave a skeptical look, Briana closed her eyes and sighed. The minutes dragged by and Riiana could almost begin to sense a small inkling of energy begin to take form.

"Is he at least a good kisser?"

And then it was gone.

"E-Excuse me?" Riiana sputted, looking over with a shocked expression.

"Its a really simple question." Briana replied, batting her eyes as the perfect picture of innocence.

By now, though. Riiana could see right through it.

"Thats a..." Riiana paused to regain herself. "Rather personal question."

"Oh," Briana frowned. "So you haven't. Man your slow..."

"I never said I didn't!" Riiana shot back, beginning to get more then a little flustered.

"Oh you did too alright. Loud and clear," Briana grinned. "Did he really not try anything?"

"He was a gentlemen, more or less. Not everyone is as perversely devious as you." Riiana glared.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, dear sister." Briana winked, eliciting only a groan of annoyance from the Eldar.

"Are you quite finished?" Riiana sighed.

"For now." Briana shrugged before closing her eyes once more and going back to meditating. Eventually Riiana caught the brief sound of movement, and peeked open an eye expecting to see Briana trying to escape. Instead, a nearby book that sat atop a nightstand was now covered in a light blue hue and had began to levitate off of its comrades and into the air.

"Good," Riiana whispered. "Keep going."

"Keep going?" Briana asked. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing here."

"Just concentrate."

"On _what?_"

"Just keep doing whatever it is your doing."

Soon the book began to move, bobbing in the air around the room until it was just above Briana. With a gasp, she opened her eyes and the book fell into her lap with a thud. Letting out a sqee, Briana clapped at her own success.

"That was awesome!" she grinned, hugging the book to herself as Riiana smiled.

"You did very well," she nodded, the smile quickly disappearing as her sister looked down at what she was holding.

"Hey," Briana said accusingly with a smirk. "I've seen this book before!"

"Give it back, now."

Flipping open to a random page, Briana's smirk turned into a full fledged grin as she read aloud.

"_'Ever so slowly his hand crept up her thigh as-'_ HEY!" she yelped as the book was torn from her hands, shooting towards Riiana's open one which was covered in a much brighter blue glow.

"That would be mine," Riiana murmured, cheeks a faint shade a pink. "And your lesson would be done for today."

"You never let me have any fun." Briana pouted as she stretched out, staring up at the ceiling. As Riiana took a seat atop her bed, the incessant bombardment of questions began yet again.

"So where did you go?"

"Tealana Park."

"Oooh, what'd you do?"

"It was a...complicated afternoon, to say the least."

"Did he have fun too?"

"I...believe so."

"Where are you going next?"

At that Riiana shifted uncomfortably, biting her lip at a sudden realization.

"We haven't...well I...um..."

"You have no idea, do you?"

"I asked if I could pick our next..."

"Date?"

"...Activity."

Briana snickered.

"He seemed fine with it, but I...don't really no where to..."

"Take him with you."

"What?"

"You don't get out much, but I _do_ know one place you go to regularly."

"You can't be serious."

"Why not? Hes probably done stuff like it in training. What could it hurt?"

"Him."

"Good point. You should just do whatever you think is right. Then give me all the juicy details later, of course."

"Charming. Um, Briana?"

"Yea?

"What do...mon-keigh like?"

"Well, I hear some of them like it up th-"

Briana only giggled as a pillow bounced off her head.

"She Who Thirsts take you, you filthy-minded heathen!"

**A/N: Figured these two needed a chapter to themselves. Also, we beat the 300 review barrier! We'll reach 10,000 in no time now! :D**

**S058- Its not the best you'll ever get, but eh. I wanted something that could be split into being told by six people, so...*sweatdrop***

**Schadenfreude555- Dankee, and I have a feeling it will tie in. I'm still waiting to find that out, myself.**

**Deadpollhulk- Whoops, my bad! Uh, no, no flirting...*sweatdrop*. I like to think I'm good at innuendo.**

**RokkitBoyz- Close, but no. Yes. I'll try, but longer chapter = even longer wait, sorreh for my slowness. PFFFFFT! An ACTUAL STORY? From this guy? You must be on something my friend.**

**WolfPaladin- Boyfriend? Eh, maybe more along the line of boytoy, if she ever catches him. Dun be sad! It is all done for a reason, promise! ;-;**

**Shadowbane509- If your thinking that I'm thinking that Briana's thinking of who your thinking of, then maybe. Theres still a few good stories scattered around the internet, you'll just have to dig.**

**Lost Guy- Dunno, I hear he's not a real fan of xenos. Cogboy and Briana? Doubtful. Covies sneaking in the back door? Jenkins, fire your weapon!**

**Notenufdakka- I'm surprised 3/4 people prefer it, but thats just a plus for me.**

**Joshabi- You know I hear lemon with a warm cup of blood is a good thing to drink with a cold.**

**Mastadon-King- Thanks for the input, and it seems like the Imperial Guard are always the ones that can manage to have both awesome AND sane leaders.**

**'Now, Sergeant Major, you can proceed with your attempt to kill me. But, as I mentioned, I don't waste men if I can avoid it, and killing you for insubordination would be very...wasteful.'**

**What do others have? SPESS MAHRENS and METAL BAWKSES!**

**Zero D. Infinite- Its a legal way of putting her tech skills to work. You find it interesting? Interesting.**

**Not so Anonymous man- Sorry sir, DA MOB AS' SPOKEN!**

**Mainstay not logged in- I, uh, I knew that! I totally did! I was just...uh...just testing you guys! Yea! To see if any of you noticed! *cue massive sweatdrop***

**A Drunken Canadian- I don't wanna kill ya, your just too ugly to let live!**

**Well well well- My first nightmare? Being attacked by infection forms. On that note, maybe letting an 11 year old play an M rated game wasn't the best decision my parents made...**

**Omg- Oh boy, expectation, my greatest enemy. -_-"**


	41. Spray and Pray: Part One

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Spray and Pray: Part One_

This was bad.

This was very bad.

Inching forward on his stomach, he kept as flat as he could amongst the random piles of junk and wreckage. A burst of small arms fire sounded to his left, but as best he could tell is wasn't pointed at him. Finally, his patience was coming to fruition as something moved ahead of him. Emerging from cover, a Tau he had been playing cat and mouse with had gotten anxious.

His mistake.

Two rounds hits his chest, another clipping the side of his head on his way to the ground. Letting out a breath, Michael lay on his side and looked himself over. With two rounds in his gut and another in his back, he could be doing better. Moving was a challenge, but his arms and trigger finger was good enough. Somewhere nearby a boot crunched on gravel and the guardsmen froze.

"Holy," a voice called quietly.

Michael was suddenly conflicted, part of him wanting to answer while another told him not to. He finally decided having someone watching his back would be a nice change.

"Terra," he answered, slowly raising a hand. A moment later another guardsmen kneeled next to him, looking at Michael and then at the Tau ahead.

"Nice shot," the man praised.

"Thanks," Michael grunted as he used his rifle butt to come up to a knee, risking a look around. "Guess this makes us pals, huh?"

"If ya don't mind," he shrugged.

"Come on then," Michael shrugged, standing after a moment of effort. For the past few minutes the bulk of the sounds of battle was coming from the left, so that was their best bet. Taking point even with his limp, Michael continued forward with his newfound ally behind him. As per his suspicion, it wasn't long before the guardsmen could hear another firefight nearby. Poking his head around the charred remains of a Chimera, he spotted at least a dozen different people shooting at one another. Signaling the other guardsmen to stay quiet, they hopped from cover to cover as they approached a group of them from behind. Eventually, they were close enough to see if was two sides slugging it out with each wanting to be the victor.

Easy targets.

Moving around, the two found cover behind a small wall of sandbags as they had an open view of at least half of the enemy. Nodding to his partner, both of them raised up and opened fire. Three of the enemy were down when they realized what was going on. By the time they had actually started firing back, two more were gone. The other group, seeing the moment, pushed and caught the survivors in the crossfire as they moved forward to engage the guardsmen. The Dark Eldar tried advancing, using numbers to their advantage but were abruptly pinned down by the two. As the fight continued, the enemy soon stopped trying to advance altogether.

"This is too easy!" the guardsmen grinned.

As Michael thought about it, it was too easy.

"Look out!" he managed, rolling to the side as someone opened fire from behind them. Coming up to a knee, Michael took down the pair of Dark Eldar behind them. After a quick inspection he saw he had been nicked in the side, while his friend had taken several to the chest and right arm.

"I'm fine I'm fi-" the guardsmen began before an enemy round slammed into the side of his helmet, silencing him. Michael frowned, blind firing when he noticed something clipped to the mans chest. Reaching for it, he pulled the pin from the grenade, rose up and chucked it. Having taken the moment to close for the kill, the grenade landed in the middle of the advancing enemy. What few the explosive hadn't killed, Michael quickly mopped up himself. He gave one last glance at his fallen ally before moving onward.

Everything was a rush, but from what he could remember he had at least seven kills. Hoping his luck would hold, Michael rounded a pile of rubble and thought this day might turn out in his favor.

Then he saw the trio of Space Marines walking his way.

Frantically looked around, he tried to find a place to ambush or wait for them to pass when something grabbed him by the back of the collar and dragged him to the ground. He was about to struggle when he realized he was staring down the barrel of a shuriken pistol, or two of them as a matter of fact. Then he realized who was holding them, and for the first time since the battle had started felt relieved.

"Shh." Riiana whispered, pressing against the side of a blackened brick wall. Michael followed her example as the group began to pass, talking amongst themselves. Although they were too far away to hear, Michael was sure they were going over some type of stratagem or reporting what they saw to one another as all honorable warriors of the Emperor did.

* * *

><p>"So...you catch the game last Saturday?" Brother Nathan asked as he trudged along.<p>

"Nah, had a night out with the missus." Brother-Sergeant Erico replied, getting a snicker from his squadmates.

"Your still with that Bolter Bi-" Brother Tanneral began before being cut off when a hail of enemy fire slammed into his back. Turning to face the attackers a handful of well placed lasgun rounds pounded Tanneral's helmet, sending him to his knees before crumpling into the ground with a thud. Erico traced the moving attacker with bolter fire, the Eldar hitting his stationary form in return while from the shadows a lasgun hit a weak point in his right arm. His bolter arm limb, he managed to roll to avoid another volley of lasgun fire before the Eldar was upon him. She went to pass by him, making the Marine throw his arm around, squeezing the trigger and hoping the Emperors blessing guided his aim...

...directly into Nathan, eliminating him before he could land a finishing shot at the Eldar. Before he could do anything else being fired upon from the front and back became too much as the Sergeant finally succumb to his demise.

* * *

><p>"Yeah!" Riiana pumped a fist into the air as the guardsmen came limping over.<p>

"That was..." Michael wasn't sure how to word it, simply shrugging as he came to a stop next to her. With the threat gone for a moment, Riiana gave Michael a serious look over.

"Your hurt," she realized.

"This?" he scoffed. "Just a flesh wound. Or four. Whose counting?"

"Are you sure you want to keep going?" she asked.

"Lets see this through to the end," he grinned, slamming a fist into his chest. He waited until she was turned and walking before wincing and trying not to double over from the impact. Shaking his head clear, he decided it was best for Riiana to take the lead as he watched their backs. Looking at the corner of his helmets HUD, he saw that only nine players were remaining.

"Everyone's converging on the middle of the match," Riiana noted as they walked, checking corners before moving forward.

"I guessed as much." Michael nodded.

By the time they had reached the center of the arena the number of players had been knocked down to five. With the center holding little in the way of cover, it was no down to who could stay standing the longest. Joining the fray, the main opponent seemed to be an Ork as he gunned down a Necron and shrugged off the attack from a Kroot. Turning to face him, the Carnivore didn't last long as its focus was now solely on Michael and Riiana.

"Bring it!" the greenskin taunted, sending them diving for cover as he fired his shoota. Grabbing his attention, Riiana displayed another case of fancy footwork as she bounced across the ground, dodging a blast and returning with one of her own. Michael, having simply fallen over when the Ork had started shooting, had started firing with little effect. Closing the distance, Riiana jumped above a hail of gunfire sent from the Ork, landed on its shoulders, shot it a half-dozen times in the top of the head, and jumped off, landing feet-first on the ground about the time the Ork did face-first.

As she crouched, panting heavily, Michael was wobbling over with a confused look.

"Did...did we win?" he asked as she stood to face him.

"Well..." she shuffled in place uncomfortable. "Not exactly."

"What does that me-"

**BLAM!**

**_"WINNER!"_**

At the sound of the buzzer, the paint's effects wore off as 'dead' all across the arena began to rise. Michael, leaning his head up and looking past the fresh paint splatter on his visor, gaped.

"Did...did you just _'BLAM'_ me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, yes I did," she answered, offering him a hand. As he stood, a scout drone buzzed across the arena and closed on the two.

_"Congratulations!"_ it chimed, its lens focusing on them. _"Smile!"_

Tossing their helmet's off, Riiana wrapped an arm around Michael's neck with a smirk as the guardsmen only grinned(and secretly gave her bunny ears)

* * *

><p>"Mon-keigh!" Riiana laughed, punching his shoulder as she stared at the pict with both amusement and annoyance. Now without armor or weapons, they both stood outside the entrance to the massive arena.<p>

"Ok, I gotta ask," Michael chuckled as they started to walk. "What made you do this?"

"Well, as a friend once put it," she started. "I need to loosen up and...'wing it'."

Michael stared a brief moment before breaking into a smile, and despite herself Riiana returned it.

"Wanna get a bite to eat before we head home?" he offered, getting a hum of agreement.

"Maybe _Chervoe's_?" she suggested as they walked.

"WHAT? I don't have that kind of money!"

"Then why did you offer?"

Riiana only laughed as Michael facepalmed, shaking his head as they went.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, real life got in the way of writing so I had to keep it on hold for a while. Another very close round of voting, and I'm happy to see so many people voicing their opinions! This WAS gonna be a one-shot, but I've decided to be generous and give you guys the choice. Our little guardsmen's come a long way with our crazy little eldar. Things are going well, but should he risk a kiss?**

**A. Yes - Whats the worse that could happen?**

**B. No - Wait for now, don't want to ruin our progress(or Michael's body)**

**C. On the cheek - Nothing wrong with a friend doing it, right? Unless, ya know, she thinks of it in another way...**

**Shadowbane509- When shes in, its hard to get her out.**

**Schadenfreude555- More like Michael having reach, but Riiana having flexebility...**

**S058- Ain't it just d'awww worthy?**

**NAM- :l**

**Templar627- You know what they say about curiosity and the Templar...*Nods at bird***

**Ursakar- Curious, curious, curious, indeed...let us see if a mon-keigh can bleed...**

**CigarChomper- Ask, and received. :D**

**HUNG DEAD SCREAMING- Riiana's suggestion was in last chapter, just might had to look for it.**

**Lost Guy- Briana may or may not be part of an upcoming separate fic partnered with someone else's sibling...**

**WolfPaladin- Thats the power of heresy, baby. *shing***

**Notenufdakka- *Smokes pipe* I say thats quite the argument you have there my good chap.**

**AK-1412- Sorry sir, DA MOD AS' SPOKEN!**

**Zero D. Infinite- Riiana can handle herself, as you can probably tell, but only time will tell.**

**OrionAD6- Lets see if you all decide to throw the poor guy a bone.**

**Hmmm lemme think now- Ah HAH! You just activated my trap card...also, the thought of one of Michael's (mis)adventures as an interactive quest on /tg/ has crossed my mind. However, I have no idea how to work those forums. T_T**

**Boo Ghostie- Less of a Dark Eldar suggestion, more of a helpful sister one.**

**Yoshtar- He's the stories pin-cushion, I'll give him that.**

**Imperal Zealot- No BDSM, rumor is she may be one of the few DE to NOT be into that sort of thing.**

**RokkitBoyz- Old enough, my friend, old enough.**

**Mastadon-King- Seems I'm not the only late one, but no worries my friend. Here be paintball, but I'll put a possible something something for the Sons of Malice or Malal in my 'to do' list. Though be warned, its rather large...**

**Farsight- Well maybe not a FULL squad of marines, but close enough. Dunno if either one is a drinker, guess we'll find out(or maybe not) sooner or later.**

**Ha- Tough love is something I can do without, but love is love.**


	42. Spray and Pray: Part Two

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Spray and Pray: Part Two_

"So your saying you learn reading and writing _before_ you learn how to field strip a rifle?"

"Of course."

"Well, whats the conscription age?"

"There isn't one."

"Then what do your children do?"

"Their watched over and nurtured by their mother and father, and when they come of age they choose their Path."

"And you never put them through an obstacle course every few days? Not even a minefield?"

"No!"

Michael sighed, shaking his head as walked

"You Eldar are a strange bunch."

"Us? Strange?" Riiana groaned. "Have you _listened_ to yourself talk?"

"Hey, this is just a trip down memory lane for me. I remember it like it was yesterday, my fifteenth birthday present was a piece of shrapnel in my-"

"You really don't need to finish that sentence. Ever."

Despite her cringe, Riiana still held an amused look as they stopped at a small resteraunt. While normally seeing no problem, she had to note how he didn't seem to be bothered by the fact it was ran by her own people.

"Are you sure this is alright?" she asked as they were lead to a booth.

"So long as it doesn't kill me, I'll eat it," he shrugged as they sat, looking over the menu handed to him. Not wanting anything to burn his insides out or turn him into a grox, he ordered a water along with Riiana. Despite not remembering much from his Xenology classes, he could make out some of the words.

"Mon-keigh...why are you reading that upside down?"

Michael blinked.

"What?"

Sighing, Riiana reached over and plucked the peace of paper from his hands long enough to flip it and offered it back to him. Slowly the guardsmen took it back before looking back at what now was definitely unreadable xeno gibberish. At least there were a few pictures. When their waiter returned with drinks, Riiana gave him a nod that she was ready. Giving up trying, the guardsmen simply pointed to a picture of what looked like a bowl of green noodles and a side of some type of purple rice. Though less then impressed, he nodded and tapped something into his datapad before turning to Riiana.

When she order, Michael's translator glitched not once, not twice, but three times.

"I have no idea what you just said," he admitted, toying with the small earpiece.

"Nothing too important," she stirred her drink idly. "Tell me, have any of you ever tried to learn our language or just ways to kill us?"

Despite how casual it was said, the question made him flinch inwardly.

"Before this I guess it was mainly Xenologist and a few Inquisitors, but now I think most humans can learn it if they want," he answered.

"If they want," she echoed.

"You know, we're not all bad," he tried.

"I suppose if someone like you is with them," she offered a small smile. "They can't be all bad."

"How about I restore some of your faith in humanity," he offered. "Teach me."

"Really?"

"Really."

Before they could continue, their food arrived. As he had seen, Michael received the same green noodles and an oddly colorful pile of what he could only resemble as some type of rice as violet as his eyes. Riiana had what smelled like grilled grox, but it was too hard to really tell along with a handful of different vegetables(?) on her plate.

"Uh..." Michael managed as he picked up the two flimsy pieces of wraithbone utensils on a napkin next to his meal.

"You use them. To eat." Riiana deadpanned.

"I knew that." Michael scoffed, mentally scratching his head as he feebly tried to catch the noodles between the two. Proceeding to eat her own meal, Riiana watched with mild amusement as he set down one of them and began to stab some of the larger strands with the other. Though slow, it proved a smidge more effective then with both.

* * *

><p>After enjoying a rather interesting dinner, Michael talked his way into paying for their meal(He was a gentlemen, after all) before they two began to make their way home. A half hour of small chit-chat later and once more they were both standing in front of the door leading into the apartment. Before the guardsmen could reach for the door, however, he felt something press into his hand.<p>

"You should have it." Riiana suggested as he lifted the pict in his hand up for a better look.

"Why is that?" Michael asked, tilting his head.

"Well lets just say Briana isn't afraid of rummaging through my things when I'm not around," she explained. "She doesn't do it to the others, usually, so it would be safer with you. Its just...if she found it..."

"It would be an embarrassment to be seen having fun with a 'filthy mon-kite', huh?" he tried.

"What? No!" she quickly replied, running a nervous hand through her hair. "I-I just meant that...well its just...what I mean is-"

Despite it only being a quick peck on the cheek, the kiss stopped Riiana in her tracks. She tried to find something to say, but only gaped at the guardsmen in silence.

"Thats funny," Michael smiled, his face lingering a few inches away from hers a moment longer then needed before pulling back. "I thought I was supposed to be the one who tripped and stumbled over themselves."

"I'm..." Riiana slowly brought a hand to her cheek. "I'm not embarrassed of you, mon-kiegh."

"I know that, I was just messing with ya. _Ow!"_

Even as he rubbed his injured arm, Michael's grin was from ear to ear as he opened the door for it. With a small huff, she only shook her head before entering. Bidding one another goodnight as they walked inside, Riiana was still trying to wrap her head around the fact he had kissed her. It had barley lasted a second, but it...

Safe and alone in her room, she wore an impish smile as she thought it hadn't really been such a bad thing.

**A/N: Welp, we're dead.**

***Kidding***

**I kinda lagged behind this month, so several things I was hoping to get up probably wont. I apologize, but unfortunately real life comes first. Also, it sucks. :l**

**WolfPaladin- Yep, the thought along makes me want to...calibrate.**

**S058- Sorry in advance for any possible waste of popcorn. D:**

**Lost Guy- I think Michael may or may not have just placed himself in hot water. Guess we'll find out soon enough.**

**Schadenfreude555- Can't go wrong with being neutral, and thank you for the complement. :D**

**Shadowbane509- She be a feisty one.**

**Farsight- You helped give me a few ideas for this chapter, thank you! My other story I talked about before might be coming out soon, but as I said before I'm running behind schedule. T_T**

**NAM-**

**- Any type of romantic hints**

**- Riiana's head**

**Cigarchomper- 'Just a kiss' by Lady A. Now THATS a song that could lead to interesting things...**

**Drexal15- Paintball, or something like it, may come along again. We'll see.**

**Not enuf dakka- Especially shall thee not disturb thy Sisters during their 'red rage' or you shall have the same results, but whilst on fire.**

**RokkitBoyz- ;D**

**Imperial Zealot- Yes! Thank you! Someone knows what I'm trying to with these two! :D *Gives one free internet***

**Lord Farsight- Of course mi'lord, welcome to the heresy train. It has no brakes.**

**Ursakar- Awwww yeaaaah. =]**

**Gorichan- Not dissing on my guys and gals that have been around and reviewed since the start(I love you all), but whenever I get an actual review like yours you have no idea how awesome that makes me feel to have someone take the time like that to point out the good and the bad. Trouble in paradise? Possibly.**

**Warhammerlover- I think you(or someone with about the same name) said the same thing a while back. One word my friend:**

**Crackfic.**

**What do you guys and gals think, is DOH worthy of being on tvtropes?**


	43. Mad Dok

**A/N: I edited last chapters ending. It just...didn't sit well with me after reading it again. Hope the new version flows better, opinions?**

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Mad Dok_

"Command:Open."

"Nu-uh."

"Borderline aggressive command: Open. _Now_."

"Get dat stuff away from me, shiney!"

Sniffling, Romminal sunk farther under his blanket as K!113r let out a sigh. The Ork had recently caught a bug, and was now bed-ridden until he received some type of medical care. As the Necron was finding out, it was a much harder task then he had first thought.

"Convincing statement: If you take it, you'll get better." K!113r tried, leaning forward.

"But I dun like it...s'nasty..." Romminal murmured.

"Would you prefer a shot?"

At that the Ork let out a growl before poking his head out of hiding.

"Fine, ye win shiney. Just gimme da stuff already."

If the old machine could smile, he just might have as he stuck the funnel into the greenskins gaping mouth. Flicking the top of the container, he poured a bit into the opening and waited a few moment before pulling it away as Romminal coughed and sputtered.

"I'z had bettah stuff from Mad Doks compared tah dat!" he growled.

"Smug statement: Yes, well, when your have a cold you wont have to worry about _me_ replacing one of your limbs." K!113r shrugged, screwing the top back on as he prepared to leave.

"Uh...thanks, shiney," Romminal started awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I ow ya on...on...on-_**AH CHOO**_!"

After a moment, the Necron only let out a sigh as he wiped the green slime that now coated his body and the wall behind him away from his eye.

"Resigned statement: Oh, your very welcome..."

**A/N:**

**Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears! This site is under attack, and it is up to us to stop it! Recent revising in the rules by the sites staff can and _will_ result in the ban of stories containing Extra Heresy and the like, even if it is following the proper rating! If this goes through, hundreds of stories and even authors will be deleted! Yes, thats right, if these rules stick there will be NO Adult-Rated heresy in DOH's history, or for anyone else! If your willing to stand up against this like myself and many others, sign this petition to get them to stop!**

**www . change . (org) /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net**

**Tell your friends! Tell your friends friends! Tell your pets friends! We need help to keep this place the writing sanctuary it was always meant to be! I know I'm running late (again) but this is important, people!**

**Templar627- 50th? Are you mad man? How could I even create so much cont-*Realizes DOH has 45 chapters*-ya know what? Challenge accepted!**

**VivaNewVegas- Not too slow but not too fast, I think that fits these too well enough. I probably COULD do 2k chapters, but then you would be lucky to get two chapters every month. I'm trying to improve my length, but just so you know I mainly added this snippet chapter just so it wouldn't be my call to arms... *sweatdrop***

**Ursakar- A guardsmen actually did something and didn't die horribly, now I KNOW I'm not following 40k cannon. Not really _that_ surprised its not on there, was more like a false hope type deal.**

**WolfPaladin- TVtropes would be nice, but its not needed. Oh, so somebody finally figured out what Michael was? Nice.**

**Lord Farsight- What I would give to read some of Inquisitor Levy's personal files...**

**Gorichan- Grrr, grammar is both my friend and my enemy. Thanks for the patience, I hope the others feel the same.**

**Schadenfreude555- Take me away, away to that special place...**

**Shadowbane509- Possibly, we'll see.**

**Boo Ghostie- I'm guessing bland and a bit chewy, kinda like Eldar. DK-K? It has crossed my mind...**

**RokkitBoyz- Yes, yes it does. Anybody that has not read ToyHammer _should_. I thought that story was dead for sure!**

**Lost Guy- I plan on those two shooting guns eventually, though not necesarily paintballs...**

**Imperial Zealot- I know it could have been better, which is why I've spent most of this and last week fixing it. ._.**

**Sixth Kira- I really, _really_ hate to ask but could you put it up for recomendation? I'm only asking because your already a troper and I'm a...me.**

**Can't think of a funny name- Oh you know me. *Dramatic gun cock* I know what the ladies like*.**

_*** Armored plating.**_

**Xcaliber234- Many thanks, friend!**

**Also, one last thing. It now seems that stories can now have covers.**

**...does anyone know how to draw?**


	44. Seasons Greetings

**A/N: GOOOOOOD MORNING VIETNAAAAAM!**

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Season's Greetings_

"You know you have arms too, right?"

"What? I'm holding something."

With half a dozen shopping bags in each hand, the look Michael gave was not a very pleasant one. Riiana merely shrugged and jotted another item off the lift she held. After an incident Tai refused to speak of Michael was forced to pull the short straw and buy for the annual holiday party. Riiana volunteered to help, with mixed results.

"Don't you just love this time of year?" Michael asked, glancing at the many decorated storefronts they passed.

"Overpriced and commercialized days of spending followed by horrendous debt and regret?" Riiana quipped. "Well, I suppose it _does_ have its qualities."

"Well aren't we being a little Horus today," Michael smirked. "Where's your holiday spirit?"

"Back home, locked well away with my money," she remarked, signaling him to follow into a nearby store. He gave her a pleading look, and after a moment she sighed and waved him away before disappearing inside. A nearby bench beckoned him, a call quickly answered as he sat down. His arms sighed with relief, releasing two tons of decorations and whatever else they had bought. Why couldn't Romminal have-

Oh, right.

Holiday mishaps aside, things had turned into an odd state of… normalcy. Over a year living in Sanctuary and he had only handled a weapon once (Jones though they should 'bond' over a firing range. Suffice to say, Michael counted his lucky stars that day). He was friend to virtually every major group in the galaxy, and the chances of him getting injured in some way or another looked slimmer every day. He liked those odds.

A sniffle stirred the guardsmen from his thoughts, causing him to look around a moment before finding the source. Bundled up on the bench behind him, an Eldar girl no older than ten sat hugging her knees to her chest. A quick glance around showed no one else nearby, making him pause as dots started to connect.

"Hey there," he offered gently, getting a startled look as she noticed him. "You lost?"

"Maybe…" she murmured, avoiding his look.

"Where are your parents?" Michael asked the obvious question.

"Um," the girl began innocently, wiping at her nose. "I may have wandered off from them. But only for a second!"

"Is that so?" he smiled. "Would you mind if I helped look for them?"

She looked around nervously, "Their going to be mad…"

"Who is?"

They both turned to find Riiana staring at them, brow raised in suspicion as she eyed the girl.

"It looks like someone themselves lost. Isn't that right, Miss…" Michael swung a dramatic hand toward the girl, making her giggle.

"Tali," she answered.

"Well, there you have it," he shrugged. "Now we have a mission."

"Is that so?" Riiana smirked.

"Come on," Michael chided lightly. "Are you really going to let her just sit there?"

She looked down at Tali, who gave a shy wave. Riiana sighed, defeated as she gave the guardsmen a wry look.

"We're not finishing the list, are we?"

"Not gonna lie. I hate that list."

* * *

><p>An hour and an unsuccessful search through the mall later the trio was standing in the downtown S-Sec headquarters. Vox's were near constantly chiming, with officers answering as fast as they could while an aging Chaos Marine looked down at the three from behind the front desk.<p>

"Even with all the advances we've made Hive Cities aren't known for their tidiness. Finding two people out of millions, especially at this time of the year, is going to take at least a week," he explained, punching in the information Tali had given them on her parents. It was only names, but it was all they had to go on.

"What's going to happen to her?" Riiana asked as she looked down at Tali, who was peeking out from behind her.

"I want to help, really," the Marine replied. "But right now I've got half the officers I need doing twice as much as their capable of. The best I can do is get her looked after by child services until the holidays blow over."

"Child services?" Michael echoed, silent in thought a moment before continuing. "Could someone not take her in, as temporary guardians?"

"Well I suppose, with the required background checks and the room," he slowly nodded. "But finding anyone looking to take her in would-"

"We'll do it," Michael answered, immediately getting a surprised look from all three. "Captain Jones can vouch for us."

"Usually t-Wait a minute," the Sergeant looked the guardsmen over. "You're the Private Argyle told us about! Eyebrows!"

"Heh," Michael rubbed his neck, noting the look from Riiana that said he wasn't getting out of telling _that_ story. "Does this mean yes?"

The Astarte looked the guardsmen over once more, then doing the same to his Eldar companion before tapping something into a data slate. It chirped once in response as the Sergeant gave a half-hearted shrug.

"This kind of thing requires paperwork, order forms, not to mention running it past my superiors…" he continued. "Right now there's a file needing signed. Basic stuff: you take the responsibility of the child; you are required by law to yadah yadah yadah. If you do that, she'll be staying with you at least for the night. Sound reasonable?"

The question was not directed at Michael. Riiana looked between the three, trying to find words that would talk Michael out of this madness and getting them back home before it got later. Then Tali gave her grox eyes and she crumbled, whatever argument she was going to try ending before it began.

"I do hope you know what you're getting us into," she sighed.

"I thought you knew by now," Michael grinned. "I never think these things through."

**A/N: Why have I dropped off the radar? Family, school, fly season, attempting to write a novel, and a lot more I'm not gonna waste time listing. All the matters is that I'm back, right?**

***Tumbleweed***

**...guys?**

**Ursakar- CREEEEEEEEED, good to see you.**

**RokkitBoyz- Sorry about the fillers, they should not happen often. Bah, my foot is a better artist than my hands so your fine!**

**Schadenfreude555- Da boyz gotta stick together.**

**S058- No worries, friend. Romminal is a very... speciel ork.**

**Shadowbane509- Hey, I can draw those too! =D**

**Khornosaurus- I really like your work man, and would be honored to take up your offer!**

**Mastadon-King- Huh. I thought all dentists were evil.**

**Patient131071- I think the reason DOH is so popular is that it's so hilariously off cannon you at least get a kick out of the aurdacity of it.**

**- Pet nids are the newest fashion!**

**- Briana has some vices she keeps away from the others, but theres a reason she and her sister get along so well.**

**notenufdakka- Glad to hear. Really bugged me.**

**overlord- I'm not stopping, I just... took an artistic break.*Lies* Glad to hear you approve!**

**Scope Eva- I thought it was a nice touch. Glad to hear a Necron fan approve.**

**Lord Farsight- A few adult fics I've read over the years are still here, so it looks like the rules were either repilled or never enforced. Huzzah? I'm a bit swamped right now, but I'll make sure to read and review your story!**

**gorichan- Good things are always nice to hear. Thanks, mate.**

**gatejumper-13- Kenny made his way over to Dan's place. And that, kitties, is another fic for another time...**

**YunYuuzhan- Happy to hear I continue to please.**

**Questionable Object- You, good sir/madam/other, gave me a heart attack the day I checked my email to find I had recieved so many reviews in a single day. In as best an order I can answer you: Not a gag, as well as I know. Some things are best left unheard; or not. Tai is very fond of his armor, and usually keeps it on as a bit of a saftey blanket. Sorry, I had nachos before making that chapter. Kenny lives, and Briana is a ball of narcotics and sunshine. Chaos be tollin. Things are taking a bit more serious tone, I admit, but not by much. New chapter, hot off the presses!**

**Boo Ghostie- By epic do you mean Christmas special? If so, then yes.**

**Messiah-Emperor- I thought it was obvious that Michael, like all guardsmen, get issued titanium plated [explative]. I live!**

**GanHunter- K!113r and Xelus are always a blast to write.**

**Joshabi- Hey, it's my biggest fan! I'll tell you a secret, but promise to not tell anyone! I might... be writing more.**

**Trimbl- Ask and ye shall recieve.**

**MoshiKing360- Sold at every Toys-R-Us. Sorry for the hiatus; long wait was too fraking long. ;-;**

**MuffinCookie- Heh, now I'm actually going to have to give that question some thought...**

**Guest- Right in the feels. ^_^**

**Anonymous- Happy to please, and Briana isn't one to push onto another girls territory. Who that girl is, however...**

**Mortarion- I love every review I get, but ones like yours always give me a fuzzy feeling that lasts all day. Much appreciated.**

**wolfiuz1- Your buffy speak is impeccable. No drawing skills? Join da club! I am well aware of Max and his many... exploits. I approve.**


	45. Seasons Greetings Part II

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Season's Greetings Part II_

"Who is that?"

Somehow, Tali shrunk even farther behind Riiana as every head in the apartment turned toward the door. Shutting out the winter chill behind them, the trio found themselves the sudden center of attention. Surprisingly the resident Astarte was up in an instant, marching over as he looked them over.

"I just received a very interesting call." Jones announced humorously.

"Funny story, rea-"

"Kitchen meeting. _**Now**_!"

* * *

><p>"…and so we ended up here." Michael finished lamely.<p>

At the other end of the table Jones narrowed his eyes, taking a long swig from his mug of caffeine as the guardsmen fought back the urge to squirm. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen; Tali having fallen asleep on the couch minutes after lying down to watch her two guardians try and explain what had happened.

"So," he began, setting down his mug with a slight thud. "You've taken it upon yourselves to oversee the child?"

"We did not wish to see her under government care. Especially during this time of the year," Riiana answered, having a much easier time holding the Brother Captains stare. "Can you truly put us at fault?"

"Yes."

Her brow twitched.

"We can hardly look after one another. How do you expect us to look after a child?" Xelus scoffed.

"I was the one who suggested it," Michael answered. "She's my responsibility."

The others exchanged less than assured looks, murmuring amongst themselves. Beneath the table Riiana took the guardsmen's hand, giving a gentle squeeze. Michael mouthed a 'thank you', getting the slightest of nods in response as the others turned to face them.

"We've done a lot of crazy things together…" Tai started.

"Most of them less than legal." Briana chuckled.

"But no mattah what, we'z always stuck together." Romminal grinned.

"Even if some of us disagree." Xelus chimed in.

"Closing statement: Sometimes you have to do what is right, instead of what is easy." K!113r nodded solemnly.

"I'm starting to realize why democracy died so long ago," Jones sighed. "However, I suppose this leaves us no choice."

"So we're good?" Michael asked, a smile beginning to form.

"We are… 'Good'."

With that the drama lifted and everyone got up to go about their business for the night, mainly going to bed at that hour. Eventually it was down to Michael and Riiana, who listened to the soft snoring of their newest, albeit temporary, resident. Clutching a pillow to herself, Tali was the postcard of adorable. The moment was a quiet and peaceful one.

The moment was then abruptly ruined as Riiana jabbed Michael in the side, forcing him to double over as silently as he could.

"What was _that_ for?" Michael demanded quietly.

"A reminder for the next time you decide to do something chivalrous." Riiana whispered.

"You know I'm just going to do it anyway, right?"

Despite herself, Riiana smiled at that.

"Yes. I'm afraid I do. Now, is she going to be staying in your room or mine?"

**A/N: I know, it's short. I'm honestly trying to work on that, but sometimes a bite-sized chapter just feels better than a longer one. I'm happy to see I've still got readers hanging in there. You guys/gals/others are the best! Keep showing the love, and I might actually manage to keep on schedule for whatever I'm planning! =D**

**Also, how about that fast approaching doomsday?**

**Messiah-Emperor- Been too long, wouldn't you agree?**

**Ursakar- Feels good to be back!**

**Lost Guy- Very nice speech. Much better than Steel Rehn!**

**Mastadon-King- A bit of a mouthful, but I'm sure the punchline is amazing.**

**The Final Lament- Feels good to be back.**

**Random Zaku Pilot- Thanks mate. I'll be sure to duck and cover when you find it.**

**WolfPaladin- Glad I'm out of trouble. Yep, they have a kid. Wonder if they'll keep it.**

**Patient131071- I missed you guys. And Jacobi.**


	46. Seasons Greetings Part III

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Season's Greetings Part III_

Ok. No need to panic. Just keep calm and everything will be fine.

"I'm hungry."

Panic. **_PANIC!_**

"Uh…" Tai scratched his head, looking down at the tiny Eldar in silent turmoil. He didn't know what the adult ones ate, let alone the children! With Michael at work and both of the Sisters out buying clothes for Tali his lifelines were gone. Now their newest resident looked up at him with a pout, obviously expecting him to know what he was doing.

The only problem was that he didn't.

"Do you have any, you know, food?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Right!" Tai turned on his heel. "This way, please."

Out of the massive kitchen, the Tau only used his small section and didn't bother inspecting any others. He was seriously beginning to regret that decision. Human and Eldar food had the annoying habit of looking the same, and no-

"Thanks." Tali said cheerfully, brushing past Tai without another thought and leaving him dumbfounded as he simply stared. She moved about, picking out this and that until she turned to Tai and shuffled nervously.

"Do you… know how to work one of those?" she asked meekly, signaling toward the device he had seen Michael use nearly every day. This he could work with.

"Of course I can." Tai scoffed, flailing his arms a moment as he fought to catch the packet of mysterious power tossed to him. Straightening and clearing his throat, he calmly walked over to the… liquid making thing and went through the steps he had seen Michael make.

Fill the clear jug with water.

Pop the top and put in the packet.

Click, push, and turn a few buttons and hope for the best.

By the time he was pouring Tali a glass she had already fixed… something green and ochre. She smiled brightly as she accepted the offered steaming cup and took a curios sniff. Her brow furrowed slightly, head tilting as she thought.

"Smells… funny," she noted, head tilting to the side.

Tai waited silently as she blew away the rising steam and took a sip, brightening as it seemed to have the correct reaction.

"Thank you," she said sweetly, making the Tau's worry crumple as she ate.

Inwardly breathing a sigh of relief, Tai congratulated him on another job well done. The others would start arriving home soon enough, and everything would be perfectly in order. Hey, maybe this babysitting thing wasn't so hard aft-

Wait. Did Michael clean out something somewhere along the way?

* * *

><p>"We're home!" Briana called, walking through the door with a small armful of bags. Her sister closed the door behind them, carrying a similar load as they looked to find no one in the apartment.<p>

"Guys?" she called.

Somewhere a giggle echoed, and a pair of familiar eyes appeared from underneath a living room couch.

"Oh, hey there…"

Both Eldar shared a look; one of sympathy and the other of amusement.

"Where is she?" Riiana asked.

_"EVERYWHERE!"_

**A/N: First and foremost, a BIG thanks to Khornosaurus. Because of him, DOH officially has FANART! It's a bit too big to fit it all as the cover page, but you can see the whole image via the link in my profile. Check it out and give this guy some love!**

**S058- Tali isn't the one I would be worried about...**

**templar627- Happy to oblige.**

**WolfPaladin- Heh, that pretty much sums up what I think of the whole thing. Xelus is technically Undivided, but tends to lean toward Tzeentch more than anyone else. Also, not a fan of kids. Guess you'll have to wait to see if that face is well deserved. Oh, and before I forget. URAAAAAA!**

**Ursakar- Maybe. Even with a kid, its still a bit of a stretch.**

**Messiah-Emperor- Glad to hear.**

**Khornosaurus- Her parents are a mysterious bunch. Thanks again for everything!**

**theluckyshot- Feels good to be back, man. I've missed the gang and especially the feedback from you guys.**

**AK-4142- The big wigs upstairs gave us the green light for another season. Also, a big fan of **Edsin's Own**!**

**Random Zaku Pilot- There will be shenanigans abound this month.**

**guy from place- Copy and paste? *Cocks bolter* You plan on taking something?**


	47. Seasons Greetings Part IV

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Season's Greetings Part IV_

"Watcha doing?"

"Work."

"Can I help?"

"No."

"Pleeeease?"

A child in a tattoo parlor was typically a bad idea. Having said child looked after by an egotistical Chaos Marine not known for his time with kids is an even worse idea. Yet there she was, watching in fascination as Xelus put the finishing touches on an Ork's 'Love' and 'Hat' knuckle tattoo. Even with a finger missing, Xelus couldn't talk the green skin out of it.

"Eh, she supposed to be in here?" he asked, quirking his remaining brow up in curiosity.

"Unfortunately," Xelus confirmed. "Though she's supposed to be in her chair. Isn't she?"

"Um…" Tali thought a moment. "No?"

Xelus shook his head, returning to his handiwork as the Eldar finally relented and left his side. Passing by what he had designated as 'her chair', Tali explored the shop containing dozens of different needles and other sharp objects protruding from somewhere. Although she didn't know much about government, Tali had a feeling this wasn't following some sort of safety rule.

An empty station sat nearby, the spinney chair open for the taking. Having been bored ever since she got there, Tali gleefully sat down and spun herself around with her foot. The world continued to spin for some time until a hand stopped it in place.

"That is no toy, fledgling," a voice croaked behind her.

Tali craned her neck upwards, staring upside down at an amused Kroot. She laughed nervously, slowly getting to her feet as she stared up at the xeno in curiosity. He did the same, head cocking to the side as he studied the Eldar.

"Too chewy," he noted. "Would not eat you."

Tali made a started squeak, taking a step back as the Kroot let out a throaty chuckle.

"You look sweet, though," he continued. "Why are you with the Geu'la?"

"I can't stay with Uncle Tai anymore…" Tali sighed before smiling. "I'm sweet?"

"Aye. Like candy."

"Spock!" Xelus warned absently. "Stop trying to eat our customers!"

"They never proved anything," he chuckled quietly.

"Itwasnicemeetingyoubye!" Tali said quickly, slipping away back toward Xelus as the Kroot licked his chops in memory. The Chaos Marine was sitting at his own station by then, having wrapped up with the Ork and having no one else waiting.

"Maybe now you'll listen to me?" he smirked.

She stuck her tongue out at him, making him cringe further as she hopped up onto his lap. He gave his best glare, but she seemed unfazed like all the others times.

"Why are you so spiky?" she questioned, running a finger over a jagged piece of metal sticking out of his pauldron.

"Why are you so annoying?" Xelus quipped.

"You're mean."

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Exactly."

The Chaos Marine held back at laugh at the look of utter confusion that came across Tali's face. After a few moments she moved on from toying with his armor, instead looking at the walls around them covered in different symbols and images. After a moment something caught her interest.

"Can I get that?" she asked, pointing at one of them.

Ever so slowly Xelus' eyebrows arched higher and higher until it looked like they were about to take flight. Seconds ticked by as he stared down at the girl, waiting for some sort of joke or punchline to come. It did not.

"Are you… sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright," he grinned. "It'll be temporary, but you don't have to tell the others that."

**A/N: Said it once and I'll say it again. Xelus be trollin'.**

**S058- Ends in hilarity and/or disaster.**

**Messiah-Emperor- Well I'll put it like this. You can either have a semi-daily five hundredish word chapter, or you can get a thousandish word one around once a week. Not being rude, just being honest. I work better in little bursts, and five is kind of the norm for DOH. But like I said, trying to work on it.**

**Mastadon-King- Join a group related to 40k and not have a chance of being horribly maimed and/or killed? Sign me up!**

**deadpoolhulk- Agreed. I'll make sure everyone gets their time in the limelight.**

**Ursakar- And moar you shall haz!**

**WolfPaladin- Tis a mystery food. It seems Tai turns into the resident buttmonkey when the holidays roll around...**

**Lost Guy- In Sanctuary hundreds of crimes take place every day. Only a special group of men, women, and xeno can stand together against this tide of crime. These of their stories. *Dun dun***


	48. Seasons Greetings Part V

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Season's Greetings Part V_

"Derogatory statement: I am stepping away to perform surgery on Mr. Dergits. This will take less than half an hour. Thirty whole minutes. Query: Can I count on any of you to look after Miss Zorah while I am gone?"

"You can count on us Doctor K!"

"Have some faith, won't you sir?"

_"Für so was werde ich nicht genügend bezahlt..."_

"We're on the case!"

Casting an apologetic glance at Tali, K!113r left for his operation. Now she was without anyone she knew, sitting on the counter at the nurses' station. Surrounded by human and nonhuman alike, Tali suddenly felt like she did at the mall.

"Oh don't worry honey," a peppy human cooed as she noticed her discomfort, blowing her bangs out of her eyes and grinning. "We've got your back!"

"Zee good Doctor said ve need to look you over," the head nurse, a Krieger, said. "You'll allow me zee honor, won't you my dear?"

"You talk funny." Tali remarked, giving a small nod. The others laughed at that, but were abruptly silenced by the man's death glare.

"So I've been told," he chuckled, pulling the odd device hanging around his neck up to his ears. "You look vell enough, but how have you been feeling lately? Lovley, now take a deep breath.."

As the two struck up conversation the other human and a gretchin spectated from a distance. The latter stood on the formers shoulder, but it seemed it was a normal occurrence for the two.

"Since when has the boss had a kid?" Stitches asked.

"Beats me," Shelbie shrugged. "I wanna know how that's even possible. On second thought… I think I take that back."

"Mind in the gutter, lass?" he chuckled.

"Oh shut it," she grumbled.

"Quick, he's lookin over here. Look important!"

"So!" Hans declared, straightening as he unplugged his ears. "You seem healthy overal, if a bit thin. Have you been eating properly?"

"Yes, sir," Tali idly swung her feet. "I just don't eat much, is all."

"Oh? And why is that?"

The Elder girl pursed her lips, deep in thought for a long moment before only coming up with a simple shrug. Nodding, Hans snapped his finger at the duo attempting to look busy and failing miserably.

"Right now our patients are alive and… relatively vell. Take our friend down to zee cafeteria and get her something to eat, would you?"

"I-I don't have any money," Tali twiddled her fingers. "And I said I-"

"Tell zhem to put eet on my account, and _don't make me have to come down zhere to yell at them!_" he snarled at the duo before tucking Tali on the nose. "Get vhatever you want, Fräulein. Mien treat."

She hesitated, unsure of what to do. Even though she wanted to say something the Krieger did not look like he was going to have his mind changed. That, and he was a little intimidating even with the caring demeanor.

"Thank you," she smiled sheepishly, sliding off the counter and joining the two ordered to look after her.

"Run along now!"

As they disappeared into the hallway the man's face fell, suddenly clouded with thought as the fourth and final member of their group swiveled in his chair and spoke up.

"Something's not right, is it?" Brother Daniel questioned, momentarily neglecting the mountain of case reports sitting in front of him. Hans stared at the Apothecary for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

* * *

><p>The surgery had been a close call and had taken longer than had been expected, but with the help of Doktor Fizit's and his quick thinking, Mr. Dergits would make a full recovery. K!113r was in one of his rare good moods, which left him put off when he arrived back at the nurses station. Half his lead work team was missing, including Tali, while the other half was hunched over a terminal.<p>

"Hesitant Query: Should I even ask?" he questioned as he approached.

"I believe you should be asking several things." Hans responded, looking up with an oddly surprised look in his eye.

"But ve are not zee ones you should be asking zhem too."

**A/N: Sorry about the delay but exams are this week, so I hope you'll understand.**

**S058- You know it. Character development; fun and a boshtet at the same time.**

**deadpoolhulk- I bet those would be the best Daemons to handle, given the choice...**

**Guest- Something like that.**

**Messiah-Emperor- 'Fraid I could only do half your request. Sorreh.**

**theluckyshot- A good guess.**

**gatejumper-13- Sounds... interesting.**

**Mastadon-King- My body is ready.**

**WolfPaladin- Tzeentch and I have an odd relationship.**

**Ursakar- I'd buy it.**

**Lord Farsight- Once more I apologize for the delay, but school outranks writing time.**

**Bronyhood of Steel- As the great warriors of Malal once said: ...**

**Onsholo- For some reason I don't think it would have fit the mood.**

**Guy From Place- I appreciate it, but I would advice against reviewing more times than required. I'm happy to say DOH has over 450+ reviews, so I'm good with just one from everybody per chapter.**


	49. Season's Greetings Part VI

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Season's Greetings Part VI_

"Now move a little to the left… your _other_ left."

"Wazzit? Two days till da Humie day? Why we still decoratin'?"

"Cause it's never too late too late to spread some holiday cheer!"

With a merry Dark Eldar propped up on his shoulders hanging up some sorta gold fuzzy stuff, Romminal wasn't really feeling the holiday cheer. He wasn't all too experienced in other races traditions, but one thing did still bug him.

"How come da Humie's get all dis stuff but you lot dun?" he asked.

Briana half turned, watching Riiana and Tali chat about this and that. The latter had just happily lit the eighth of the eleven candles of the candelabra sitting on a nearby windowsill. It was a small but intricate family heirloom, covered in a handful of scriptures written in their own tongue. The candles each burned a different color, with the sixth elevated above the others. To the twins and Tali it must have had a serious meaning behind it. To Romminal, it just looked interesting.

"Alright, so maaaybe our own traditions get a bit… downplayed around this time. But that doesn't mean we can't get into the spirit of things and enjoy the good mood while it lasts. Makes you feel thankful for family and friends, ya know?" she shrugged, tucking a strand of garland back into place.

"Family eh?" Romminal grunted. "Ain't got much'a that. Must be tough on the little'un, though."

"Yeah," she sighed before brightening. "She's got us, though. That's gotta be better than nothing, right?"

"Eh…"

Before he could finish that thought a squeal grabbed everyone's attention. Turning- and nearly making Briana take a nose dive into the floor in the process- he saw Tali with her face eagerly pressed up against the window. Outside, small flakes of crystalline water ice began to lazily drift from the sky above.

"I thought they said it wasn't going to snow…" Riiana murmured.

"Can we go out and see it?" Tali asked hopefully, turning to her temporary guardian with hopeful eyes.

"I'm sorry, _Veshia_," Riiana frowned, patting her head. "But I'm afraid we can't."

"But why nooot?" Tali whined.

"You could catch a cold, or fall and get hurt on the ice," she rattled off. "Not to mention not having a coat that fit you, or being used to this sort of weather..."

Tali gave her best pout, but Riiana crossed her arms defiantly. Things like that only worked on her once, and even then it was a rarity. If she thought it was going to work again, ha! She had another thing coming.

* * *

><p>"Not the face, not the fa-<em>gah<em>!"

"Can't catch meee!"

"Don't run!" Riiana chided, falling on deaf ears as she watched the spectacle from a park bench.

The clearing they found had quickly turned into a warzone as snow fortifications were made and abruptly beat down with balls of the fluffy material. If Romminal could do all that in five minutes, Riiana hated to know what he could do with real material. He and Briana were currently waging a small war against one another while she and her bench companion spectated.

"Just for a little while and we're heading back home!" Riiana reminded as Tali ran giggling from a snow covered Romminal. The Ork had proved to be invaluable in helping keep up with the rambunctious little girl running about in the guardsmen hoodie. Several sizes too big and having the label [Flak Armor] in bold on the front, it was the best they could scrounge up in a pinch. She was sure the Mon-keigh wouldn't mind.

"Thoughtful Statement: You've done very well." K!113r noted, idly drumming metal fingers against his walking cane.

"Everyone has been very supportive," she said. "I like to think Tali had enjoyed her stay."

"Correction: I was not actively referring to her, but I agree."

She turned and gave the Necron an odd look.

"Query: Who had taken ownership of the couch?" he asked.

"I have," she answered slowly. "Tali has taken my room. Why do you ask?"

"Innocent Answer: No reason."

"Doctor…"

"Command: Duck."

"Wha-?"

_Pomf._

Riiana blinked, pausing before slowly wiping the snow from her face and turning to glare at the culprits responsible. Romminal and Briana pointed accusing fingers at Tali, who gave a surprised squeak.

"She did it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Riiana and K!113r exchanged glances before she stood to break up the blame game starting up. Even if the Necron had been physically able to, she would have not noticed the coy smile that he would have probably been wearing.

**A/N: Herp derp, another delayed chapter. Exams and family christmas shopping... ugh. On the brightside, finally made a chapter OVER 500 words. Yay?**

**So, how was everyones end of the world?**

**S058- The Good Doctor dosn't seem too worried.**

**Rex243- Well, I asked myself 'Alright, what's a name that represents adorable incarnate?'. You know the answer. Also, was half ME referance and half NCIS.**

**theluckyshot- No better kind of person to ask if you absolutly need a trench set up today.**

**Khornosaurus- Corrections made, and I appologize. I don't usually use different languages, and I guess you can see why. New picture involving a possibly sugar rushed Tali? Awesome.**

**Mastadon-King- Hey, you gotta take what you can get man...**

**Lord Farsight- She's secretly a Templar.**

**mr I hate znt nobles kill em- 'Vas Normandy, depending on who you ask.**

**WolfPaladin- Like I said before, not JUST a name from ME, so don't beat yourself up about it.**

**Boo Ghostie- "My friends, it has often been said that I like war. Friends, I like war. No, friends, I _love_ war!"**

**Messiah-Emperor- Good thing he brought his axe-cane. Thanks man.**

**Rexxor- As Six once said: 'I aim to please.'**


	50. Season's Greetings Part VII

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Season's Greetings Part VII_

Twas the night before Empmas  
>And all through the city<br>Not a creature was stirring  
>Except maybe a few million and fifty.<p>

With decorations hung onto the holographic tree with care  
>Our band of misfits sat down on couch, floor, and chair<br>To laugh and to sing and to wish one another well  
>Waiting for the strike of the midnight bell.<p>

With the band gathered round  
>Jones spoke of tales most profound;<br>From the Emperor and his sons traveling the stars  
>To breaking up fights in some of the seediest bars.<p>

With merry holiday music playing loud  
>The Brother Captain spoke a tone humble but proud.<br>In the presence of such young clientele  
>He decided to leave out the more gruesome of detail.<p>

As another year passed with friends once foe  
>Michael and Riiana somehow found themselves under the mistletoe.<br>Though flustered, they paid the price  
>A peck on the cheek seeming to suffice.<p>

Briana happily teased, but her approval was sincere  
>At least until she was under it and Xelus came near.<br>Watching the antics and general play  
>Tai swapped messaged with a special someone just too far away.<p>

K!113r quietly listened to it all  
>Catching the occasional glance from a girl too small<br>But try as he might, to think of a way  
>The gleeful cheer in her eye kept his secret at bay.<p>

Popped corn was passed as holovids played  
>Telling of how a Chaos Snow Spawn was made<br>With a fiery pipe made out of bone  
>To its two eyes made of brimstone.<p>

Time passed on, as it usually did  
>Until one by one, goodnight they bid.<br>As the bell finally struck to tell the news  
>It seemed the entire city had already started to snooze.<p>

Far to the south, where comrades sat waiting  
>The night held no feral Orks able for baiting.<br>Dan and his men settled in after a day long past  
>Seeing that, for the night, the galaxy knew peace at last.<p>

**A/N: Wether or not your religious I would like to wish you all a happy holidays, a merry Christmas, and a safe new year. See ya in '13, folks!**

**Messiah-Emperor- Sometimes you guys give the greatest ideas. I can't help it.**

**WolfPaladin- Ouch, sorry to hear about that man. Must suck something terrible. So long as it's not 'go frak yourself' I'm good with any holiday expression.**

**deadpoolhulk- If you're a big fan of Eldar you'll eventually get it. Maybe.**

**Lost Guy- She's a little devil with those angel eyes.**

**Lord Farsight- Not so much Starcraft as "Nod at the bird and PEOPLE DIE!"**

**Ursakar- No problems my friend, just good to know you're still with us. And a merry Christmas to you too.**


	51. Past, Present, and Future

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Past, Present, and Future_

"Go, go, go!"

"Get him you idiots!"

_"Nobrowz takes the ball and- **OH** out of nowhere Feace works his magic!"_

The Deathskullz runner was blindsided by a Purple Privateer linebacker, eliciting two opposite responses from the two Astarte watching it. The Traitor of the two grinned and leaned back in his chair while the Loyalist grumbled and squeezed his armrest until it started to buckle.

"You've already lost," Xelus said. "Just hand it over."

"Never." Jones growled.

"Oh come on, don't start getting all prissy like a little b-"

"Ah-_hem_," Briana interrupted. "Ears, bolt for brains."

Both men briefly turned their attention to the little girl sprawled out on the floor, letting Briana braid her hair as she watched the game with mild interest. They then went right back to shouting at the screen as the teams started to run another play.

"Do they always fight like this?" Tali asked quietly, watching the two curiously.

"Don't think too much of it," Briana smirked. "They won't dare admit it, but it's just a way of them getting along."

"They have a funny way of getting along…"

"Welcome to Humanity, girlfriend."

Eventually the clock ran down and the Purple Privateers managed to hold onto their single point lead. It had been a close game the entire way, and Jones managed to let go of the remote after about ten seconds of tugging on Xelus' part.

"Just tell me we're not watching one of those putrid dancing competitions." Jones shuddered.

"Oi! Waz wrong wid a bit a dancin?" Romminal suddenly piped up from reading his newspaper.

Everyone stared.

"Wot?"

"Oh, nothing…" Xelus said simply as he started to channel surf.

After a few seconds a bell chimed, signaling a new arrival as the lock retracted. Tali sprung up from the floor, half her hair in braids, and hopped onto the couch next to Romminal in eager anticipation. She watched as the door swung open, smile slightly falling as the person stepped through.

"Query: Expecting someone else?" K!113r asked lightly, pulling off his long coat and shutting out the winter chill behind him.

"Weeeell…" she laughed nervously.

"Assuring statement: They'll be back soon enough," he said, patting her on the head before swiping the remote from Xelus(Much to his displeasure) and taking his seat.

"I need three number fours, an eight, a ten, and hold the sludge on one of those fours!"

"Aye! Comin' right up!"

* * *

><p>Riiana leaned against a freezer, pausing to take a breath and tuck a loose strand of hair back into place. The kitchen was buzzing with activity, but wasn't as busy as it could be. When she needed it, no one said anything when she paused. It was times like then that she realized the most bizarre things. During fighting, there wasn't time to think about it, but every army needed some source of food. That meant cooks, or something resembling them. Seeing it now, the fact seemed obvious. Even still, watching a Daemon flip burgers for a living still gave her pause every now and then.<p>

Somewhere amongst the chaos, a guardsman managing to avoid the plethora of sharp objects around him caught her eye. He looked overworked and exhausted, but enjoying himself all the same. Then he met her gaze and gave her one of those smiles that always seem to ebb out the worries and pains of the day. A same smile she returned more and more each day. Were everything like the books she read, things should have been perfect and a happily ever after would come somewhere along the way.

But for the life of her she couldn't shake the feeling that something was... off. She didn't know how or why, but it stuck with her and refused to leave.

**A/N: I'm just _so_ glad DOH is going back to it's light hearted and humorous roots. Yep, nothing odd going on here...**

**WolfPaladin- He's got a lot on his mind. Best ship ever, amiright? *isshot***

**Lost Guy- We'll see. Gonna be slow going for a time, but I'm trying to find time where I can.**

**Messiah-Emperor- I had really planned on a chapter Christmas night, truly. But then there was XCOM, and ACIII, and FC3...**

**Lord Farsight- ...the phrase _'Requiescat in pace'_ means nothing to you, does it?**

**Boo Ghostie- Don't you just LOVE vampires that act like ACTUAL vampires?**

**AK-4142- Many thanks.**

**Rexxor- Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret not would it?**

**SeaofFallingStars- Hit me; I'm always open to ideas or suggestions.**

**Lazarus Prime- Maybe not as innocent as you may think...**

**Colonel-Mustard1990- No problem, old bean. Welcome back into the fold.**

**Axcel- Happy to please.**


	52. Circles

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Circles_

"Whoa… whoa, whoa, whoawhoawhoaWHOAWHOAWHO-"

Briana groaned as she fell, rubbing her bruised rear when she came to a stop on the ice. Behind her, a figure zipped around her on one leg chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," she grumbled.

He came to a stop in front of her, spraying her with a light sheet of ice that made her growl even more. Even so, she took the offered hand and stood wobbly to her feet.

"Amused Statement: The irony of your equilibrium trouble is astounding." K!113r said.

"So I've been told," Briana sighed before batting her eyes. "Get me onto something solid, please?"

"Observation: Technically, ice can be considered a solid."

She thwoped him.

"Correction: This way, madam."

He hooked his arm around hers and cautiously led her across the ice. Not too far away, Tali let out a squeal as she twirled and landed with a grace that left the Dark Eldar grumbling some more. She giggled, eyes spinning a moment before settling back into place.

"Did you see that?" Tali asked cheerfully, gliding over to the others.

"Sure did, sweetheart!" Michael responded from the park bench he shared with Riiana. His arm was coincidentally draped behind her, and she just so happened to lean into him. K!113r and Briana were not too far behind, the latter all to happily getting off the ice. The ice dotting her back was enough to draw a conclusion.

"You ok?" Michael asked.

"I have had worse." Briana waved him off as Tali hopped into his lap.

"Can we go get some ice cream?" she beamed, having set her sights on the frozen treat ever since she heard of it.

"That's too much sugar for you, _Veshia_," Riiana warned, despite the pout from both of them. "You know what it does to you. Besides, why would you want something cold when you're already freezing?"

She deflated a moment before cheering up once more.

"I think I saw Xavier by the playground. Can I go play with him?"

Xavier, a young Mordian boy, had been one of the many children Tali had befriended during her trips to Sabbat Park.

"Well… for a while, I suppose." Riiana finally conceded.

"Yay!" Tali smiled, jumping out of Michael's lap and pulling him to his feet. He complied, giving a goodbye to the others before being dragged off. With an slight groan K!113r took the guardsman's old place despite Briana's protest. He patted his knee, but she scoffed and stomped off to find something to eat.

As their time together usually went, Riiana and K!113r sat in companionable silence. They watched the world around them, buzzing with life of all kinds. He idly tapped a beat with his cane and she did the same with the bench's arm rest. That usually led to the same conclusion.

"Helpful suggestion: Perhaps a coin?"

"I don't have one."

Digging into his coat pocket, the Doctor came back with a gold Imperial coin. They exchanged a glance and he tossed it.

"Heads."

He caught it, slapped it onto the top of his hand, and gave her as wry a look he could muster.

"Suspicious Query: You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?"

"Would you like to try again, Doctor?"

He glanced down at the trinket and shook his head, thinking a moment before beginning.

"Hesitant Statement: I fear things have gotten too… personal, with the child. The holidays have passed, and we both know what that means."

"You think he's gotten too attached to her?"

"Answer: He wasn't the only one I was referring to."

Riiana opened her mouth to protest but instead quieted and settled back into her seat.

"I'm simply making her time with us enjoyable," she replied simply.

"Coy Query: What is it that you keep calling her?" he moved the coin between his metallic fingers. "It's certainly not her name."

Despite herself, Riiana cringed. No one else had seemed to notice or care about the pet name she had picked up for her, but it seemed nothing got past him.

"It's nothing."

"Clarification: My language translator may be limited, but I know words typically have a meaning behind them, no matter tha language."

"It… it means 'My Star,'" she admitted, idly rubbing her hands together for warmth. "My mother called us that, when we were little. That doesn't have anything to do with this, does it?"

He stared.

She sighed.

"Statement: You understand my point. Now, I believe it is your turn."

* * *

><p>"If anyone asks, I didn't buy that for you."<p>

Tali hummed an agreement, licking what remained of a Chocolate Swirl from her fingers. Ahead a small battlefield was scattered across an expanse of snow covered grass, complete with fortifications. It seemed a pair of Krieger twins had joined since they passed before, because a network of trenches had been added to both sides.

"Tali!"

A boy wearing an oversized blue officer's cap waved from behind a palisade. She waved back, laughing as he gave away his position and was abruptly pelted with snowballs. Tali turned and gave an expectant smile.

"Play nice." Michael patted her on the head and watched her go. He took a seat on a nearby bench, watching Tali meet her friends and start chatting as the enemy hammered their position. It reminded him of something similar.

It was then that the guardsman realized there were eyes on him. Several, in fact. On either side of him, a number of mothers from varying species sat watching him with interest. For some reason, he suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

"Uh… hello," he offered.

"Hello yourself," a Dark Eldar woman sitting next to him purred. "Why haven't I seen you before?"

"Oh, you know," he laughed, tugging at his shirt collar as he scooted away. "Big city and all that."

"Your daughter's a cute little thing," a Tau woman remarked as Tali knocked a Gretchin off her feet with an oversized snowball.

"She's not mine," Michael answered hesitantly. "It's a long story."

"We've got time."

"Come on, we don't bite."

"It's a funny story, actually…"

Inside a trench not too far away, the Misfits were gathered around their leader as they prepared for an assault.

"Sukuki, Carivia, Branz, you take the left. Qu'resa, Geroni, Denalo, you take the right. Xavier, Hermone, Bob, your with me up the middle. Any questions?"

There were none.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go!"

Tali jumped down from her perch and Bob straightened with a grumble.

"Try to keep up, girly." Xavier teased before going over the top.

In a rush they were up and over, breaking from cover in the lull that had briefly fallen to get feeling back into fingers. They had gotten only a few feet before the enemy realized what was happening and opened fire. Geroni lagged behind and was hit, letting out a yelp as he tumbled backwards into the snow.

The others managed to make it halfway through no-man's land, unloading a volley at the entrenched and determined enemy. Sukuki and Denalo were both down by the time Tali gave the signal via frantically waving back towards their base. Safely behind their own trench, Klunker aimed down the sights of the giant slingshot he had built out of some twigs and chewing gum.

He loosened his grip, but didn't let go entirely as the massive snowball was launched. The fighting between both sides paused as the shrill cry of what sounded like artillery flew overhead. Then the snowboulder landed in an explosion of white fury inside the enemy trench. As the surviving Misfits move to finish off the dazed and buried enemy, Tali calmly walked over to the pair of trousers and boots sticking out of the ground.

"Did you forget to let go again?" she asked.

"Yea…" came the muffled reply.

By then the battle was over and everyone was back up. With the help of a few others, the briefly airborne mini Ork was pulled free. His teeth were chattering a mile a minute, but he nodded his thanks.

"Tali, time to go!"

She looked back and saw Riiana beckoning her over, while K!113r simply watched with silent amusement. Bidding her troops farewell (and punching Xavier in the arm for calling her "cute") she skipped back to find Michael wrapping up a conversation with the Moms.

"-and just a _pinch_ of Zoician Spice will really help seal a good Grox dish." Michael explained as several of them were taking notes.

"Statement: It looks like you enjoyed yourself." K!113r noted as Riiana managed to pull the guardsman away. She didn't seem too annoyed, but held onto his arm a few moments more than needed.

"Yep!" Tali grinned.

"Good, then we can head home for dinner," Riiana smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed your… what's that?"

Before Tali could think of an answer she leaned down and brushed a thump against the corner of Tali's mouth and scrutinized the suspiciously chocolate colored stain that came off.

"Mon-keigh…"

"Ooooh boy."

**A/N: It's been a bit, I know, but maybe this makes up for it? Speciel thanks to Sonleeboy(ya know who you are) for taking on the role as my Editor.**

**SeaofFallingStars- Second referance I got, but the first really has me interested. Enlighten me?**

**Ursakar- Your the tactical genius here, not me.**

**Lost Guy- Having an Editor or just a friend take a look and give an opinion always helps me.**

**WolfPaladin- It's made out of that... stuff in the back.**

**Lord Farsight- The war between the Templars and Assassins is supposed to be a secret, so it's probably best you... d'oh!**

**Bronyhood of Steel- Wonder if Khorne is a Brony...**

**Vect the Atoner- Wha-Bu-pft-HAH! Yeah, like I was really going to do something like that as a way to show nowhere was safe from grimdark in the form of an exterminatas fleet. You're funny!**

** - I'm 100% sure there is a 50% chance of it happening, yes.**

**Mastadon-King- Doom Rider? Hmmm, that'll be a challenge to work in.**

**Guest- Video games is part of any healthy diet.**

**artilyon-rand- *Finger steeple of contemplation* I'm happy you enjoyed my story so far, but as I said before I would prefer if you didn't review every chapter and instead just sum up an oppinion on the latest chapter. It's not that I don't enjoy the love, but I'd like to earn each individual review.**

**s.s.t.n- You, my good sir/madam, are exactly who I was refering too. Thank you for your critisism.**


	53. Interruptions, Part I

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Interruptions, Part I_

K!113r was used to surprising news. It came with the job. Good, bad, he had learned to expect the unexpected many years ago. Still, this had him caught off guard. He scratched his head, staring down at the card in his hands until he felt curious eyes behind him.

"Whatcha' got there?" Briana asked.

"Answer: Nothi-" K!113r almost had it safely tucked into his coat pocket before it was snatched out of his hand.

"Sure looks like something," she quipped, flopping down onto the couch next to him. By the time he got it back it was already too late. Excitement was already dancing in her eyes.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" she asked.

"Hesitant Confirmation: It would appear I was 'lucky' this year…" K!113R replied.

Ever since he had worked at Sacred Heart there had been a raffle containing the names of any staffer who threw them in the hat. In the end, one would be pulled and a winner declared. The prizes varied, but were usually worthwhile. There were really only two problems:

One, he had never entered his name in any of them. Ever.

Two, if there was anything he hated more than that Tzeentch fuzz ball Kelso; it would be letting him run things without him there.

Briana stood and let out a whistle that made the entire apartment pause a brief moment.

"Meeting!" she chirped loudly.

Out of more curiosity than anything else the others began to trickle in to see what the fuss was about. Soon enough, everyone was gathered around looking on expectantly at the Dark Eldar. K!113r was less than amused.

"I think it's time we all did something together that would make us all happy!" she declared.

"I'll go get the cyanide pills." Xelus replied cheerfully. Romminal dome-slapped him, much to everyone's (minus his) approval.

"What are you going on about this time?" Jones asked patiently.

She held out her hand and the Doctor slowly handed her the slip. Raising it up in front of the others, they leaned in to read the letter in her hand.

_Greetings Sir/Madam/Other!_

_We at the Guiding Light congratulate you on winning our contest, and invite you and your friends/family/loved ones/other to come and enjoy family friendly entertainment and relaxation! Here you will find your worries a thing of the past, from our top of the line masseurs* to a simple dip into one of our luxurious pools; you'll never find yourself idle! Simply call in to confirm your acceptance and arrangements will be made at your convenience._

_Hoping to see you soon,  
>Por'la'Normanaleztii<em>

_**NOTICE**: Death, disfiguration, and/or maiming via Khorne Daemonettes no longer grounds for lawsuit._

"Why do I feel like I should be scared for my life?" Tai moaned.

"Because you've got the luck of a fat grox in a slaughterhouse?" Xelus offered.

"Time off?" Riiana asked wistfully. "Oh, how I wish."

"So you guys are actually willing to go?" Briana asked, suddenly hopeful.

"Gary'll never let us-" Michael began.

"Acceptable Excuse: My patients need my-" K!113r objected.

"My pet rock has-" Romminal explained.

"I've got a double shift-" Tai started.

She deflated with a sigh, rubbing her temples in frustration. As good as the others were at what they did; it seemed none of them knew when to take a break. With that in mind, she let out a huff and tried another approach.

"When was the last time all of us managed to actually do something? I mean, sure, we get the weekend, but it's the _same thing_ day in and day out. I don't know about you, but I've had it up to _here_ with the constant repetitive grox-" she spotted Tali. "-crap. We need a change, if only for a bit. Now, what'dya say?"

Some seemed inclined toward the idea, while others were still skeptical. She pointed at the note once more, a smirk slowly threatening to become a full blown grin. One last ace in the hole.

"It's free…"

* * *

><p>The Guiding Light was located within the city itself, but it held a peaceful quietness to it despite the traffic and buildings around it. High price noise dampeners earned their money around here, it seemed.<p>

"This is gonna be so cool!" Tali smiled, already giddy as the others took in the resort as well.

"It looks professional enough." Jones said.

"You saw the letter, it's run by one of yours truly," Tai boasted. "This place will be spick and span, just you wai-"

"Greetings, my friends!"

Everyone turned to see an aging but spry Tau making his way toward them from the front entrance. His arms were held out wide, as if expecting a group hug, and wore a flowery patterned silk shirt and matching shorts. As the group disembarked a pair of smiling women in tropical attire had greeted them with colorful flower necklaces that smelled like the real thing. He wore at least five.

"Welcome… to paradise!"

"I think pint-sized put it right." Xelus chuckled as Tai abruptly face palmed.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know it's not as long as the last one. But I'm still hitting above the usual 500 bump. That counts for something, right? Guys? Anyone?**

**Messiah-Emperor- The thought DID cross my mind... but on which topic you said I'll just let you figure out. :D**

**SeaofFallingStars- That sounds interesting, joke or not. Best of luck to all your writing adventures, friend.**

**sonleeboy- Welcome to the Blood Pact. Once you're in, you're not getting out.**

**Ursakar- Michael has a way of getting out of trouble. Also, your story caught my eye a few days ago and I've been reading it ever since. I'm on chapter 11 and still really intrigued, and anyone else into Warhammer and Mass Effect should check it out!**

**A Drunk Canadian- DC! Glad to know you're still around. Space Wolves? Not much effort needed to make them funny, so I'll see.**

**artilyon-rand- He gonna get it.**

**WolfPaladin- Civilizations rise and fall, but good cooking ingredients can last forever. Kudos for getting the reference; you can guess what book I got for Christmas...**

**Random Zaku Pilot- They were already engaged in a two month long siege, and Tali and the others didn't want to intrude. Riiana'll get a rant all prepared to be unleashed just for Michael to smile, tell her he knows what he's doing, and she'll sigh and mutter something about Mon-Kiegh parenting skills.**

**Lord Farsight- As a great man once said: 'War, war never changes...'**

**Melanstone- Or was it?**

**Xeno Tyrant- Huh, I never thought of that. Thanks for the good ideas! :D**

**crushcommando- I'll see what I can do; you're not the first to make this request.**


	54. Interruptions, Part II

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Interruptions, Part II_

After the initial shock of seeing what seemed crazy, even by Tau standards, things went fairly smooth.

Despite Briana's initial hopes, they didn't each get their own room. Instead there were four in total, each holding two bedrooms and accommodations for any race. The two Astarte's bunked together, despite protests from both, while the Sisters took another. Even though she assured them she was old enough, Tali joined them after her initial pout failed. Flipping a coin, Michael and Romminal took another room while Tai and K!113r shared the last.

Por'la'Normanaleztii, or Norman, as the other staff had coined him, had been all too happy to tour them around the resort and tell them of its origins and what it had to offer. There was something for each of them, ranging from gyms and a bar to an arcade and free extranet access. Aside from the standard services and activities, he was also pleased to tell them about several high-key guests staying with them.

After that they were taken to their rooms and turned in for the night, followed by the beginning of a very interesting morning.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, you almost lasted four minutes! I believe that's a new record."<p>

"Hey, it's not my fault! Just, ya know, been a while…"

"Excuses, excuses."

A typical morning for Michael consisted of waking up at the crack of dawn, showering and getting ready for the day. A cup of his special caffeine, now labeled after Briana's 'incident', and he was ready for the day ahead.

Today, he had slept in, relatively speaking, and took his time doing his morning routine. Not having to wait in line for a shower was a serious plus. Whereas about this time, he was usually slogging out the first order of the day; now he was flat on his back, an Eldar straddling him, with both of them panting and spent.

So far, he was really enjoying his vacation.

"Keep it behind closed doors, children." Xelus called, making both of them quickly get up off the sparing mat. They both talked at once, trying to give an excuse while he only grinned. Still watching them, he raised a hand and caught the fist aimed at his face before throwing Jones over his shoulder. The older Astarte landed with a thud but recovered and grabbed the Traitors full attention again as he knocked his feet out from under him.

"This place definitely has our usual place beat." Michael remarked casually as he hopped down off the ring. Their typical, albeit secret, weekend routine consisted of visiting a nearby gym, usually starting with a simple work-out and ending in a sparring match. Michael could count on one hand the number of times he had won.

"Agreed," Riiana said, joining him in taking a breather and accepting the offered bottle of water as they walked.

"I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" she asked.

"Just my pride." Michael chuckled, "Though I think I hear my leg creaking."

"I'll find you a wrench," Riiana sighed, feigning sympathy.

As they left, laughing as they went, the two Astarte shared a knowing smirk as they watched them go. Then Xelus threw a punch that would have knocked the head off a normal human, had it connected. Instead, he only hit air and Jones slammed into him from below, knocking the wind out of his Chaos counterpart and sending him tumbling backwards to catch himself.

"Ok. I'll admit," Xelus coughed, bringing up his arms to block a kick, "That one was pretty good."

"Try calling me 'old' again and see what happens." Jones quipped before they went at it again. Despite how it may have looked, the fight was only half-hearted.

"So what made you decide to go along with this?" Xelus asked

"I can't enjoy myself every now and then?" Jones replied

"I didn't think it was possible, no." Xelus said

A hit, a parry, a near miss!

"Then you've still got a lot to learn," Jones kicked him off the ring and as an afterthought and added. "Youngster."

Xelus blinked away the stars he was seeing and glared at the hand offered to him. Regardless, he took it and stood with as much dignity as he could muster.

"The others should be waking soon," Jones noted, "Best be getting back to them."

"Best two outta' three, tomorrow?" Xelus asked.

"Sure."

As they gathered their things and prepared to leave; Jones glanced over at his companion and noticed something odd.

"You've… got something on your back." Jones said

"Eh?" Xelus asked curiously

The Chaos Astarte reached around and peeled something off of him, bringing it around to find himself staring at a slightly flattened Cultist. He idly poked it with his free hand, watching it twitch in mild amusement.

"So when he wakes up you're taking the blame for this, right?" Xelus asked

"_What_?" Jones asked startled

"Hey, you're the one who made me land on the guy." Xelus stated

"And you're the idiot who left himself open to _be_ hit!" Jones yelled

This back and forth went on for several minutes. As the two Astarte continued to bicker, the Cultist decided it would be best to just keep playing dead.

**A/N: So I'm a day late and a dollar short but ya know, life is a pain sometimes. This should have occurred to me last chapter, but I realized I've been back in business for two months and I've just been doing my own little thing because I want it. That's not how DOH works. Most of my work is as much my own work as it was a suggestion from one of you. So, what are some activities you would find interesting and fitting? Don't be afraid to speak up but do try and keep thing PG-13. The children, you understand.**

**WolfPaladin- I couldn't get my hands on those books fast enough. My favorite official 40k seriers, bar none. I've finished The Lost, but do you know if he plans on writing another after Salvations Reach? I'd like to know if I should hold off until the next Omnibus comes out.**

**sonleeboy- Do you hear the voices too?**

**Messiah-Emperor-** **Cliffhangers are the _bes-BLAM!_**

**SeaofFallingStars- Don't lose hope man! Writing is an awesome thing, even if just a hobby. I'll read it and drop a review when I've got the time!**

**Mastadon-King- I once spent an entire month trying to write a novel. Got 22 pages. *Le-sigh***

**Anon-god- Somebody knows the way of the internet...**

**CypherPen- It's one of my favorites.**

**Lord Farsight- Bah, what could possibly go wrong?**

**A Drunk Canadian- Hanging out with Tzeentch playing chess with actual people as pieces.**

**Ursakar- Ask and ye shall recieve!**

**Xeno Tyrant- Because it sells paper.**

**AlwaysBetOnVoid- Glad to hear it, mate! Best of luck, and may your muse forever be in your favor.**

**Freelancer Mississippi- Ask and ye shall receive. By the by, awesome name.**

**Anon- I've mentioned them in passed but they're still around, trust me. You may find out the mystery of Kenny soonish, but it won't be on DOH. I love /tg/ and all in it(well, minus Dranon's Delight and a couple other things...) so sometimes I do them without even realizing it.**

**RokkitBoyz- I live, rest assured. I'm gonna keep on writing until people stop liking it or until I've killed every character off. Whichever comes first.**

**Mt401- As I said before, you'll find the answer eventually.**


	55. Interruptions, Part III

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Interruptions, Part III_

"Statement: We're not getting any younger-"

"Shut up."

"-And it's a lovely day to do other things-"

"Shut _up_."

"-so if you would be so kindly as to-"

"Will you please let me concentrate!"

Tai bit his tongue in concentration, gouging the range as best he could. This was it. His last chance, he did this right victory would be his and all would be well. If not…

"Query: Are you going or can I go sit down?"

Taking a breath, he prepared for the go, going over every possible outcome he could think of. Like a computer, his brain calculated his chances when and where, looking for the best chance. Satisfied with his find, he struck forward with a righteous fury that would secure him his victo-.

The little, blue plastic ball zipped across the artificial grass, bounced off of the plastic miniature land raider, and went sailing into the pond.

"Ah come on!" he called, resisting the urge to throw his club at the twirling windmill of death that had been taunting him ever since he had arrived. As he continued muttering to himself, K!113r moved past him, dropped his own little orange ball down, and steadying himself before giving it a light tap. Without missing a beat, he walked forward as it lazily rolled down the incline as he descended the steps next to it. Narrowly missing the crashed Valkyrie, it rolled through the opening, a moment before a windmill blade passed.

On the other side, it came upon the end hole, paused, and then fell in with a satisfying _thump_. Tai stood, mouth gaping as the Doctor deposited his putter and settled into a bench near the entrance to the course where they had someone waiting somewhat impatiently.

"I thought you guys would never finish!" Tali groaned, idly swinging her legs as the Necron sat beside her.

"Correction: One of us is finished. The other is simply trying to retain whatever honor he thinks he still has left."

"But you still had fun, didn't ya?" she smiled, poking him. "Eh? Ehhhh?"

"Statement: 'Fun' is not in my dictionary," K!113r replied, "But I suppose it was entertaining. Duck."

Yelping, Tali sunk down as a familiar ball went zooming over her head and crashed into a shrub behind them. Both of them turned to glare at the Tau waving sheepishly at them, attempting to hide the club behind his back as he whistled innocently.

"Amused Statement: I'm glad someone around here listens." K!113r noted wryly.

"What'dya mean? People ignore you? You're a walking dispenser of wisdom and knowledge!"

His eyes narrowed a fraction.

"Cautious Query: Is that sarcasm I detect?"

"Maaaybe."

"Observation: Someone has been spending too much time with Xelus."

Having finally given up, Tai joined them and said next time, he would put some real effort into it. They decided to give him a break and let him be in denial in peace while Tali dragged them off in search of another activity center. To both, their chagrin, they heard before they saw Norman, turning a corner to see him chatting with a hulking red dreadnaught demanding alcohol and complaining about wolves.

"Maybe if we act normal-" Tai began.

"My friends!" Norman clasped his hands together as the Astarte hobbled away. "I hope you are enjoying yourselves so far! Miss Daveed, your opinion?"

"Serendipitous, my good sir," Tali replied in a formal tone, thoughtfully tapping her chin, "Might you point us in the direction of some stimulating entertainment?"

"It would by my honor, young madam!" Norman said, giving a bow before looping his arm around hers and beginning to ramble off a list of everything he had done that day and what she might like. As they walked on, her companions stood, dumbstruck.

"I…, she…, what just happened?" Tai asked.

"Answer: I have no idea."

**A/N: Feels like I'm starting every time with apologizing for being late, so I think I'll skip it this time. Life can be a pain sometimes and that sometimes means no computer(sadface). On a lighter note, I'll make up the almost definite scattered schedule by letting you choose what you want to see. You can thank RokkitBoyz for that one. So without further ado, a trip down memory lane:**

**A. Fun in/by the pool.**

**B. Game room shenanigans.**

**C. Karaoke.**

**D. Spa trip.**

**E. Tennis.**

**F. Other? (Specify)**

**Xeno Tyrant- A come on, we know I would never think of harming something so adorable...**

**SeaofFallingStars- Kudos to planning things out. For my stories things kinda just... happen on their own. I've also started reading your story, but with everything else computer related it's slow going. Interesting first chapter; I'll get to the rest as soon as I can!**

**Messiah-Emperor- Does comparing the size of their putters count?**

**WolfPaladin- A tie-breaker in one of their rooms, no doubt. Well since I'm an impatient person wanting to gobble up everything Gaunt's Ghosts I'll go ahead and try and get my hands on the last two novels.**

**Lost Guy- Kelso embodies many facets of the Dark Gods, but he and Tzeentch meet in the park every Sunday for chess.**

**Random Zaku Pilot- I didn't actually have a real label for either, but as time went on I guess they made up the decision of who they served for themselves. They like to do things their own way. On the note of aging, Xelus is the junior of the two but neither were around when Horus had Daddy issues.**

**Lord Farsight- I think he would say 'Feny feny fings.'**

**BDasher- Grimdark? In _MY_ 40k? Pass.**

**RokkitBoyz- A-Activites! They were just, ya know, activities...**

**AK-4142- I like to think I put a bit of realism into my characters, but I find it hard to judge my work. Glad to know I'm doing good and hope I keep doing it!**

**Imperial Zealot- When I read your review I had just come home from a bad day and was admittedly a bit broody. Then I saw your kind words and things didn't seem so bad all the sudden. Thank you. And as for patriotism; every country has its good and bad, despite what some like to believe. Head high and forever happy, friend!**

**Bradykins98- New chapter, you say?**


	56. Interruptions, Part IV

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Interruptions, Part IV_

**_"ORKY BAAAAAAAAALL!"_**

The Dark Eldar who had been lounging on a float, intent on being lazy for the afternoon, abruptly found himself next to the epicenter of an aquatic blast. Water erupted high into the air like a geyser, coming down on the rest of the pool's occupants who looked on with varying levels of amusement.

"If anyone asks: he's not with us." Xelus said, flinging a large beach bag onto an empty table. Jones, K!113r, Tai, and Michael nodded in agreement; unsure what to think of the greenskin and his odd choice of swimwear. The guardsman unsnapped the restraint, letting the oversized umbrella in the center of the table spring free and offer a respite from the sun overhead.

"You might want to cover up with a shirt; take the Private's initiative," Jones suggested. "You could blind someone."

"Oh, har har har," the Chaos Astarte deadpanned, suddenly noting that one of them had seen a lot more sun than the other. "Maybe grab a flotational device while I'm at it?"

"Hey! It's not my fault I can't swim," Tai grumbled, unabashed by the yellow floaty's wrapped around his arms. "They taught me how to use a plasma rifle and hand-to-hand, nothing on how to… why are you laughing?"

Both loyalist and traitor attempted to stop their sudden snickering, mumbling an apology of sorts. K!113r simply found himself a place to sit and read his newspaper. The others looked around for the rest of their party, unsure of where they-

**_"ELDAR BAAAAAAAAALL!"_**

The Dark Eldar, having managed to get back aboard his float, found himself flung free again by a smaller, but just as powerful, explosion.

"I said no running. Was I talking to myself?"

"Oh, give her a break."

The group turned to see the Sisters approaching wearing vastly different types of swimwear. Briana was dressed in a rather exposing bikini that she wore with her typical casualness while Riiana was much more reserved in her one-piece that was a bit snugger than one would have expected.

"You're late." Jones said.

"Better late than never." Briana chirped.

As the Astarte tried to teach her proper timing etiquette Riiana looked at Michael and smiled sheepishly, fighting the urge to cross her arms or run a hand through her hair.

"So... how do I look?" she ventured.

"You look pretty... pretty good," he chuckled lightly, suddenly finding the poolside tile _very _interesting. She brightened at that, deciding her sisters pestering wasn't just to annoy her.

"Thanks, you look very... handsome," she said.

"Mmm mmm mmm, diabetes." Xelus mused, getting a confused state from both of them.

"Heh, glad to see you join us!" Romminal waved as he climbed out of the water. Briana's eyebrows almost popped off while Riiana face palmed, sharing the sentiment of the men when they had first seen the Ork.

"Is that what I think it is?" Riiana murmured.

"An Orkini?" Briana smirked. "Yup. Looking good, Rommey!"

The Ork let out a hearty laugh and was back in the water, leaving the rest to smile and shake their heads.

"What has been seen..." Jones murmured in mild horror, feeling much more modest in his Astarte issue aquatic gear(a pair of black swim shorts with an Aquila on the front). The Sisters took their place on the lounging chairs next to K!113r, who's gaze was unreadable behind his ray bands.

"Before we do _anything _you're going to need some of this," Briana tossed her sister a container of sunscreen from their pack. "If you don't want to look like a Daemonette tomorrow, that is. And if you have trouble I'm sure Michael would be _more_ than happy to-"

"I think someone's ready for their first swimming lesson." Michael remarked, grabbing a struggling Tai and pulling him toward the pool.

"Must you torture him like that?" Riiana rolled her eyes as the Guardsman attempted to talk the Fire Warrior into the pool, with less than stellar results.

"Oh please," Briana scoffed, stretching out. "You don't see me keeping him from first base."

Riiana gave her an incredulous look.

"It's a human thing. You should ask him about it sometime."

Michael and Tai stood by the poolside, staring out at the pristine clear waters awaiting them. They turned to one another, one much more entertained than the other.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of."

"I don't want to do this. I _really_ don't want to do this."

"You need to learn."

"I need Wi-Fi."

Michael stared.

"You, my friend, are impossible," he sighed, sitting down at the edge and pushing himself in. He turned to give Tai a triumphant look, who was less than impressed.

"Can't we do something else that's entertaining to Geu'la?" Tai tried. "Tennis? Cards? Watching paint dry?"

"Uh, Tai..." Michael began.

"I mean there are dozens of other things to do here!"

"Tai, you might wanna..."

"Most of them are above water so why must yo-"

Michael craned his neck as Tai was punted off the ground, flying over him and landing in the water in a blur of flailing limbs. Those that noticed the Tau's sudden lesson in flight turned to see a grinning Astarte standing behind where he had once been.

"And it's good!" Xelus held up his hands victoriously before noticing the stares. "I mean… I was just trying to help."

While Michael waded over to make sure Tai wouldn't drown Xelus decided to join them. Romminal and Tali had paused in their own fun to watch, waiting until the Fire Warrior's head came up sputtering and gasping before going back to their own antics. Smirking, Briana leaned toward her sister.

"Pssst."

Riiana gave her a curious sideways glance from behind her book.

"I hate to ask, but am I the only one just noticing Michael's... condition?" Briana attempted to find a diplomatic word for it.

"What do you mean?" she asked, slightly lowering her novel to look out over the pool.

"Oh, you know!" Briana groaned. "Don't make me sound nosy."

"Query: You're referring to his limb injury, aren't you?" K!113r asked, startling the Dark Eldar and making her whip her head around.

"That loud, huh?" she asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Answer: Good ears," the Necron tapped the piece of tape keeping his sunglasses in place. She chuckled at that, but then suddenly looked curiously between the two.

"Wait. So both of you knew?"

"You've never seen him in anything short enough for it to show," Riiana answered. "I have."

"Answer: He puts more pressure on his left leg than his right," K!113r clarified, turning a page of his paper. "Not that rare amongst soldiers who lose a limb. It takes time to adjust to a replacement. You learn to notice things if you spend enough time in healing."

"So who else knows?" Briana asked. "I can't be the only one."

"I'm actually sure you are." Riiana said.

"Really?" she pouted, not liking being out of the loop. "Well... what happened then?"

"Why should I know?" Riiana asked.

Briana gave her sister a 'You know why I know you should know' look. After a few moments she sighed, gaze lowering a moment before returning to reading.

"He hasn't offered so I haven't asked." Riiana said.

"Doctor?" Briana asked.

"Answer: I know as much as you do," he said, folding his paper and standing. "Now if you excuse me I think I'll go for a swim."

The Dark Eldar's mouth contorted, unsure how to phrase her question before giving up and staring up curiously at him.

"Can you actually do that?" she asked.

Letting out a noise reminiscent of a chuckle K!113r gave her a pat on the head before peeling off his sunglasses.

Time passed by and Riiana was almost near the end of her book when the sunlight suddenly darkened. Glancing up, she saw the Guardsman looking down at her with an innocent smile. She immediately knew something bad was about to happen.

"Can I… help you?" she asked.

"You should come have a swim with the rest of us," he said.

"I'm fine," she suddenly noticed Briana was gone but paid it no heed.

"Come on, you'll have fun!"

"I've heard _that _before…"

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Warn m-?"

Riiana, typically reserved and professional, let out a surprised yelp as she was swept up bridal-style by the Guardsman. Her book fell feebly from her grasp and her eyes spun a few moments. It took all of three seconds for her to connect the dots as she gave the best glare she could work up on a short notice.

"You. Wouldn't. _Dare_," she growled.

"You've obviously never met me."

"Mon-keigh, I swear if you don't put me down this istant I'm going to ki-EEEH!"

They landed with a splash, the Guardsman finally releasing her as they both came to the surface. At that moment Riiana could have thought of a dozen different reprimanding or expletive words to use. Instead, she looked at Michael's pleased but slightly fearful expression and simply laughed.

"See? I told you you'd ha-" his words turned to gurgles as his head was dunked back underwater.

* * *

><p>"See? I told you everything would be fine."<p>

"I almost drowned. Twice!"

"The key term here is 'almost.'"

Tai shook his head, still not convinced of Michael's supposed good intentions. The gang, dried and clothed, sat and ate at the bar and grill near the pool. Everyone(Minus K!113r) had worked up an appetite with Tali piling up a stack of empty plates as fast as Romminal.

"We… occasionally feed her, right?" Xelus asked.

"She just knows how to eat!" Romminal grinned.

"Looks like someone's got competition, then." Briana chuckled.

Applause broke out around them as another person stepped off the stage nearby, having done an admirable version of _'Roks were meant to fly.' _For the better part of an hour the gang had ate and listened to those brave enough to get up and try out their singing skills, with varying results.

"So, what happens next?" Tai asked. "Tell me it has nothing to do with water…"

"I'm sure our 'host' will be happy to supply us with something entertaining." Jones mused.

"I'm up for anything so long as it gets you out of the house and into the world, right Rii?" Briana asked. "Uh… Rii? Where'd she go?"

"Answer: Not as far as you think." K!113r replied.

Music began to play again as a pair of singers stood onstage. The woman smiled shyly at the crowd, but with some unheard encouraging words from her partner her hands ceased fidgeting. With a shaky breath she met his gaze and began to sing to the soft, slow melody.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart._

The man brightened as he listened to her sing before beginning his own part.

**Without saying a word you can light up the dark.**

They took a step toward one another as the tempo rose, singing as one.

**_Try as I may I could never explain._**

**_What I hear when you don't say a thing…_**

Briana and Romminal gaped, Xelus almost seemed impressed, Tai was confused, K!113r and Jones curious, and Tali simply grinned as the music grew louder with their voices.

**_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me._**

**_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me._**

**_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall._**

**You say it best**_ **when you say nothing at all…**_

They stood together, looking into each other's eyes as the music slowed. Both were trying hard not to laugh, neither believing one had been able to talk the other into this.

**All day long I can hear people talking out loud.**

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd._

**_Old Mr. Webster could never define._**

**_What's being said between your heart and mine._**

The two circled as the pace grew once more.

**_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me._**

**_There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me._**

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall._

_You say it best when you say nothing at all…_

Any hints of nervousness were long gone from her as she sang, loud and confident as it seemed to be just the two of them.

_When you say nothing at all._

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.**

**There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me.**

**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.**

**You say it best** **_when you say nothing at all…_**

The music died away and they turned back to the crowd. A moment passed before Tali squee'd and began to clap loudly, followed by applause from the rest of the crowd. Exchanging looks they gave a dramatic bow before taking their leave for the next group of singers. Both returned to their table like normal, sitting down to a table full of stares.

"Well that was certainly… different." Xelus said.

"Do it again!" Tali urged.

At that Riiana and Michael laughed, unable to hold it in any longer. With a proud smile Briana glomped her sister.

"You got in front of a crowd and you didn't die!" she said, overjoyed.

"It was nothing, really." Riiana chuckled.

Briana cast a wry glance at Michael who held up his hands in innocence.

"She talked me into it," he said.

"And the choice of music?" Briana teased as Riiana pried her off.

"Not all Mon-Keigh music is garbage," Riiana said. "And… it's the only one I know well."

"Uh huh. Now, who's up for skydiving tomorrow?" Briana asked.

"That's it, I'm going home!" Tai announced, making the others laugh at his expense.

Unbeknownst to the others Riiana held onto Michael's hand for quite some time. It was about the only thing keeping her anxiety from making her shake like a leaf. Michael didn't see any reason to mind.

**A/N: Sometimes I get the feeling it's just not my day to make any progress with DOH. Technical trouble knocked out my computer for most of last month, and school has sucked up most of my free time this one. Still, through blood, sweat, and faith in the Emprah I managed to make a large chapter for once. Hope this makes up for my absence. I've missed you guys/gals/others!**

**SeaofFallingStars- Heresy, you say?**

**Messiah-Emperor- Moe boyz, moe problems...**

**Inquisitor Azreal- Get ALL the internets!**

**WolfPaladin- Obviously just more Xeno lies and trickery!**

**theluckyshot- He might not sing, but you might find out how well he can play...**

**gatejumper-13- Sounds interesting!**

**Spirally- A 40k gameroom is on my wishlist.**

**Lord Farsight- And cake. Delicious, truthful, non-heretical cake.**

**deadpoolhulk- I would watch that sport.**

**Kondoru- Guess that means I'm going my job right.**

**Bradykins98- I thought about a life-sized Titian, but decided it was overkill in ever sense of the word.**

**Lost Guy- Oppa Crongnam Style?**

**All American Autor- K!113r dosen't really 'do' singing. He prefers other talents like saving lives, healing the injured, and fencing with his Fire Warrior lady-friend.**

**not my real name(You don't say!)- Many thanks, friend. Happy to entertain.**

**Mastadon-King- My laptop got a case of da boyz. It... didn't end well.**

**RokkitBoyz- It's true! S-Stupid Mon-Keigh and their dirty minds!**

**LtSolarFlare- Bringing a smile to someones face is all I really hope for when I write.**

**ArMeGaDon- Slaanesh has had his/her/its hand on this one for quite a while.**

**The-Obsidian- I try my best.**

**Imperial Zealot- Fun fact: Whenever Xelus takes off his shirt 'I'm sexy and I know it' starts playing somewhere.**

**Shanty- Paintball brings back good memo-*BLAM!***

**Boo Ghostie- The Emprah protects and gives his loyal servants.**

**Eipok- A DOH webcomic? Sounds awesome, but I'm lucky if I can draw a straight line... *Wistfulsigh***

**JugdementOfCarrion- Chaos can never stay away for too long. Also, awesome username.**

**Heretic Loyalty- Your name is a paradox... I like it.**


	57. Interruptions, Part V

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Interruptions, Part V_

"Riiana and Michael will kill me if they find out about this…"

"Then they won't find out now will they? Behind you."

Tai let out a sigh, shaking his head before half-turning and painting the face of the man behind him across the wall. The body slumped to the ground, stilling a moment before vanishing. When he turned back around Tali had already disappeared.

"_Go with them_, I said", he grumbled, "_Make sure they stay out of trouble_, I said. Because I have such _wonderful_ luck helping people."

"And you talk to yourself too much."

"That too."

"You lost her again, didn't you?"

"No, I just… misplaced her. Again. What about your little brother?"

"He's with your friend back at the lobby. My guess is she's there too."

It hadn't been long since Tai had met and befriended a young Tallarn by the name of Ezekiel, who appeared to be in a situation similar to Tai's. The younger man racked his shotgun and walked with the Tau, not trying to hide an amused smirk.

"So, you come here often?" Tai asked.

"Here, specifically? No", Ezekiel laughed, "But my family and I come to the place outside once a year. A bit of a family tradition, you could say. How about you?"

"I tend to get dragged into things by my friends. More often than not, it's against my will."

"Have you tried finding new friends?"

"Nah. Too much work."

It didn't take long to backtrack through the bloody corridors before they arrived back at their original starting place. Zombies were swarming in large numbers, most cut down before they could get far. In the middle of the room a mob of them suddenly went flying from something a lot more destructive than a grenade.

"Oi! Hands off the shooty bits!" Romminal snarled, slicing a zombie in half with his chain-choppa and punting another across the room.

"Is he always like that?" Eziekel mused from their place at the top of the staircase leading to them.

"No", Tai replied, "He's usually worse."

Nearby, Tali stood with her back to Humar, Ezekiel's younger brother, as they cut down the undead around them. While Humar copied a lighter version of Romminal's load out, Tali had opted for a pair of Shuriken pistols.

"You've got a plan, right?" Tali asked.

"Uh… kill them all?" Humar offered.

"Works for me."

Tai and Ezekiel stopped to top off the barricades near them before cutting their way downstairs. A few tense moments of shooting and slicing finally ended as the last zombie fell defeated. The group paused, catching their breath and reloading.

"Nice'a ya to join us." Romminal grunted.

"We got sidetracked looking for someone." Tai said, giving a pointed stare at Tali who began whistling innocently.

"More points for us." Humar shrugged, tacking down fresh barricades with his brother.

"What happened to staying together?" Ezekiel asked, "I tho-"

**_"FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!" _**a demonic voice suddenly bellowed.

"Oh, here we go." Tai groaned.

"Come and get it!" Romminal cackled.

Flaming, baying hounds of hell came into existence in great electrified explosions, scrambling toward the group as they turned and opened fire. More and more zombies began appearing, diverting their attention and firepower. Humar cut one of the hellhounds down the middle with his power sword while Tai found himself blindsided by one of the four legged mongrels. They scrambled across the floor, the Tau's weapon sliding away as they rolled over one another.

The hound came up on top and snapped at Tai's visor as he desperately tried to hold it back with a gauntleted hand, ignoring the warning alarms spiking through his armor from the increased heat. If he could just reach for his holstered pistol, he cou-

The world froze and grayed; all the noise and vision fading away except for an electronic digit slowly ticking down.

"Ah, come on!"

"Anybody else have some spare tokens left?"

"Fresh out."

"I think I've had enough fun for one day…"

The clock ran down and Tai peeled off his Virtual Reality helmet along with the others. It took him a minute to register the noisy game room instead of the insane madhouse he had previously been in.

"So, just to recap?" he prompted.

"We had a fun time playing air hockey, ski ball, and those little kiddy game near the entrance." Tali recited.

"And da zoggin' claw machine." Romminal grumbled at the source of most of his own token loss. The stuffed Squiggoth was still sitting there in the glass, taunting him.

Despite himself Tai smiled. As much of a handful as they could be, things were never boring when in came to those two.

"So, who gets the biggest share of the tickets?" Tali asked, staring excitedly at the sizable pile they had amassed.

"Well I did most of the work." Humar said, all modesty.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

As they dissolved into petty arguing the older trio looked at one another.

"Ideas?" Ezekiel asked.

"Split it evenly while dey fightin'?" Romminal suggested.

For once, someone actually agreed with one of the Ork's ideas.

* * *

><p>"My grandma hits harder than that!"<p>

"Want to say that to my face, Human?"

Truly, these were peaceful times for the city of Sanctuary. Michael, Xelus, and Jones stood together proudly with a few other humans. Disregarding titles like loyalist and heretic they had banded together for a cause both sides could consider noble.

Teaching Xeno who ruled Blood Bowl.

"This is it," Jones said. "We hold them here and we've won."

"Hold them? I plan on scoring again, just to make a point." Xelus snorted.

"Pull a Creed?" Michael suggested.

"Pull a Creed," the others echoed.

After a few last-minute adjustments to the plan they broke off and took their positions. The assortment of Xenos facing them were ready to face them, ranging from all different types and species. The pair of Astartes formed the main Human defensive line, facing an Ork Nob who simply grinned at the challenge.

The enemy quarterback gave the call and the two sides slammed into one another with a mighty crash. A pair of Eldar receivers surged forward, trailed by their Human blockers who had trouble catching up. Gripping the ball, K!113r weighed his options and sent it flying toward the one on the left…

…just in time for Michael to appear from the mob, jump off of Jones' back, and catch the ball in mid-air before landing shakily on his feet. His companions let out a victorious whoop as he raced forward. K!113r watched him past with mild interest. He had been asked to throw a ball, not to chase after someone much younger and spryer than him.

Michael sprinted downfield, ball tucked under his arm as the cheering crowd intensified. He didn't have to look back to know someone was behind him, and instead doubled his efforts as the endzone was almost within reach.

Then he realized outrunning a Dark Eldar was a lot harder than it looked as he went face first into the grass. Several more bodies landed on top of him as if to make a point, and from the weight at least one of them was an Ork. Then the buzzer rang and the game ended. Humans: 21. Xeno: 18.

Slowly, the pile began to pull itself off as Michael had a feeling there was a Human-sized impression on the field now. Someone took the ball from the Guardsman's hand and a cautious toe flipped him onto his back. K!113r stood over him, looking amused but slightly alarmed.

"Query: Do you require medical assistance?" he asked as the Astarte reached him. Jones offered a hand, but Michael waved him off as he got to his feet and stretched.

"I'll live," he grunted, his back popping a few more times than he would have liked.

"Well, that was a lot more fun than I thought it'd be." Xelus admitted.

"You were fouled. Eight times." Jones sighed.

"Like I said, a lot of fun."

Most of the players stayed together, accepting the offer of the losers treating the winners to a drink. Jonas and Xelus happily agreed while Michael settled for a soda, explaining he didn't have much of a stomach for anything stronger. K!113r politefully declined, saying he wasn't much of a drinker himself. Or an eater for that matter.

"I must say, I was expecting something to go horribly wrong by now." Jones admitted.

"The week is still young." Xelus assured.

"I must thank you again for letting us tag along, Doctor." Jones nodded towards the old Necron.

"Statement: Coming by myself would have been nowhere near as… amusing, as it is with company." K!113r replied with a shrug.

"Then back to the usual grind," Xelus sighed, downing what remained of his drink. "Tzeentch's beak, sometimes I miss the good old days."

"You're too young to know about the 'good old days'." Jones smirked.

"Yeah, the pay sucked but at least I got to kill something every now and then!"

"Best slogan for the Imperial Guard I've heard yet." Michael chuckled.

"Amen to that, lad!" the man sitting next to the Guardsman said, raising his glass. With their strange accents and amusing mannerisms, the three men sitting with them had been more than happy to voice their opinions on just about everything. McCollins, Boris, and Dervin were their names; a few grunts that, like Michael, had managed to get lucky with life.

"So, you boys have been in the city long?" McCollins asked.

"A little over two years, now?" Michael guessed.

"Four." Xelus grunted, answering for himself and Jones.

"Three months, for us. We would'a got here a lot sooner if it wasn't for that Eldar 'liaison' that made sure we were 'politically correct' enough to be allowed in. Ol' Pointy Ears knows just where he can put his regulations'n'guidelines. Took forever'n a half just to get a blasted living visa, for reasons I still dinnae ken." McCollins spat.

"Yeah, a real mystery..." Xelus deadpanned.

"The Sergeant's a real nice man once ya get to know him, honest!" Boris snickered.

"So what about you… eh… Doctor?" Dervin asked, not quite comfortable with the Necron's name.

"Answer: Seven years, five months, two weeks, and three days." K!113r said, getting a sharp whistle from the retired Sergeant.

"So you've been here since the beginning, eh?" McCollins asked.

"Answer: I have gone where I was needed. I admit it has been quite the experience," he said.

"Now there's some wise words: To going where we're needed, and doing what we must." McCollins grunted, raising his glass.

"I'll drink to that." Jones added as the group gave a toast, with K!113r using on of Boris' many empty glasses.

* * *

><p>Briana settled into the warm water with a contented sigh, not really caring that chances were the spring wasn't natural in the slightest.<p>

"I don't know about you but I could get used to this," she cooed, sinking down until the water just touched her chin.

"I admit it's rather… relaxing." Riiana said, still sitting at the waterside with just her legs dangling in the water.

Briana leaned back, blissful until she looked beside her and bit back a groan.

"Do you _ever_ stop reading?"

"Only when the book comes to an end", Riiana smirked, "Then I find another."

"You have an addiction, Sis." Briana sighed.

"At least mine doesn't involve eating sweets until I'm nauseas."

"…touché."

It wasn't long after Riiana returned to her novel that she felt her sister's eyes on her again. Making a show of marking her place, she looked up and gave Briana an expectant look.

"What?" Riiana asked.

"I can hear you thinking." Briana smiled.

"And just what am I thinking about?"

"You tell me."

"I'm attempting to read!"

"Then why is your book upside down?"

Riiana paused and glanced down.

"It's not."

"No, but you had to look", Briana grinned at her own cleverness "Anything in particular you're thinking about?"

Sighing, Riiana placed the book aside and gave a noncommittal shrug. She took a moment and pondered an answer.

"Just… the usual," she said. "For when we get back home, mainly. How much we have to put aside for rent, what essentials we're running low on, how often we can afford to eat out. As I said; the usual."

"Jones helps handle that stuff, and all that is still a ways away," Briana scoffed, beckoning her into the water. "Just forget all that stuff and _relax_. That's the whole point of this trip."

Knowing she wouldn't stop, Riiana rolled her eyes at Briana's pout before caving. Hesitantly, she lowered herself into the water and found the warmth soothing aches she hadn't been aware of before. It must have shown, because Briana had one of those smirks where she knew she had been right. For once, at least.

"See?"

"Yes, yes, your wisdom knows no bounds."

"Is that sarcasm I'm detecting?"

"I've picked up a thing or two from our good Doctor."

Briana let out a snort, rising a bit before she choked on water. She fixed Riiana with an expectant smile, scooting closer and giving a secretive wink. Riiana's stomach immediately sunk.

"So… Michael. How's that working out for ya?"

"I suppose you want me to tell you about our late night meetings where we pour our hearts out to one another and promise to run away and live happily ever after together."

"Yes, please!"

"Well, too bad", Riiana smiled as her sister deflated, "We're friends who like fine literature and the occasional melody. End of story."

"Don't give me that. That _can't_ be all." Briana squinted.

"It's just…" despite herself Riiana felt her cheeks begin to burn as she rubbed her arm. "He's my confidant, and I his."

"So that's a probable 'no' on if you've gotten to first base."

Riiana threw her head back and laughed, confusing her sister even more as she tried to control herself.

"Of course. _That_ is all you got out of that conversation."

"Wait, there was something else? Tell me, I missed it!"

* * *

><p>"Mon-Keigh?"<p>

Michael nearly jumped out of his skin, spinning around to see Riiana staring at him curiously. Both were still wearing their sleepwear, with all but a few security being asleep this late. He laughed nervously, glancing out the window at the courtyard below then back to her.

"You're up late." he said.

"I could say the same for you." she retorted.

He started to think of an excuse but Riiana held up a hand, silencing him. Smiling, she held up her other hand to show what she had brought with her.

"'_The Adventures of Maximus Decarus'_?" Michael asked warily.

"I thought we could use a laugh." Riiana explained, beckoning him toward the furniture arranged near the elevators.

There was plenty of space on the couch for them to sit apart comfortably but there was chill in the air. At least, that was their excuse tonight. Riiana laid her head against his shoulder, cuddling closer as Michael began to read about an unlucky Guardsman and his bane with the Omnissiah.

**A/N: Finals + ah yes, 'Social life' = unhappy muse. I hope you'll notice this chapter is a _bit_ larger than most, as to make up for the delay. Which do you guys/gals/others prefer? Shorter, faster chapters or longer, slower ones?**

**Deadpoolhulk- Oi, Bonkas! We gittin' da band back tah'geddah!**

**SeaofFallingStars- Eventually. For now, let's just kick our feet back and relax.**

**WolfPaladin- It took hard work and the blood of a virgin but I finally managed to get her working again.**

**The Final Lament- I am very excite!**

**Messiah-Emperor- Ask and ye shall receive.**

**Lord Farsight- Hope it was up to snuff.**

**Mastadon-King- You can nevah go wrong wif da meatbreadz.**

**Ursakar- Romminal tries to keep his accent in check so others can understand him. At least, until someone tries to take his shootie bits.**

**PunkNeverDie- If it isn't a word it is now.**

**Sonlee- Ah, shut up.**

**Random Zaku Pilot- I thought some of you would like that little comment.**

**artilyon-rand- The lifeblood of nerds everywhere. Myself included.**

**WOLF- Both of those options are VERY enticing…**

**Heretic Loyalty- Your name is a paradox. I like it.**

**ArMeGaDon- Do you hear the voices too?**

**RokkitBoyz- Just as planned.**

**Anthros- Denial is a hard thing to watch.**

**Saxonk- Thanks mate.**

**Cultist- We'll decide the latter soon enough.**

**Axcel- Sounds about right.**

**NarwhalWarlord- Whatever references you think you may find to other shows/games/etc are completely coincidental. And I agree; too much grimdark in my 40k.**

**Imperious Geth- Xelus is a character, alright.**


	58. Interruptions, Part VI

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Interruptions, Part VI_

Tali hesitantly cracked open an eye and yawned, taking her time to stretch before leaning up and rubbing her eyes. She was the only one still in the bedroom, and a delectable smell came from the slightly ajar door. With serious effort she tossed the blanket aside and got to her feet, stumbling forward as she made her way into the living room. The Sisters stood in the adjoined kitchen, putting away plates and conversing.

"Things will never get better unless he does something, Rii" Briana said.

"Something like this can't…" Riiana sighed before noticing Tali and smiling. "Good morning, Tali. Sleep well?"

She murmured something before sliding into a seat, laying her head on the table and closing her eyes.

"You seem like you enjoy mornings as much as I do." Briana chuckled.

"Mornings are evil!" Tali groaned.

"Precisely. Now, eat up."

Briana set a plate and glass on the table and Tali tilted her head to see something much better than a bowl of cereal. The pastry was still giving off a faint trail of steam and the smell alone made her mouth water. With a thankful grin, she dug into her breakfast, watching the two sisters go about the kitchen.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Briana asked.

"Jones and the Doctor are getting tickets for…_ something_." Riiana shrugged.

"We're letting them plan our day?" Briana scoffed, "Doc might surprise us, but Jones will probably want to do something like a team exercise."

"You never know; he might just surprise us. Try swallowing, dear."

Tali turned a slight embarrassed shade of red, swallowing the unusually large bite with some effort. Washing her breakfast down with a glass of milk she gave Briana a curious tilt of the head.

"Where did you learn to cook so well?" Tali asked.

"I lived in the city on my own for a while," Briana winked. "I learned how to make a dish or two."

"But why doesn't your sister know how to cook if that's her job?"

Briana failed to stifle a laugh while Riiana gave an indignant huff.

"I wait tables, nothing more," she murmured, "It's not the perfect job, but for now it works."

"Yeah, how's that whole writing thing going?" Briana asked.

"I'm… working on it."

"Next Fifty Shades of Violet, am I right?"

"What's that?" Tali asked.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

* * *

><p>"This is awesome!"<p>

"This isn't going to end well. Not at all."

"Explanatory Statement: I was not the one to suggest this."

The amusement park was a mass of different lights, sounds, and smells. Jones smiled proudly to himself as he noted the others' surprised faces. Clearing his throat to get their attention, he began to unfold the map in his hand.

"So, this is satisfactory?" he asked.

"Children laughing, bright lights, and extortionately high priced junk food," Xelus noted. "The first two are already giving me a headache."

The Chaos Marine grabbed Romminal's wrist before he could smack him, glaring at the Ork while the others gave an affirmative. Not faced by Xelus' antics, Jones continued on with his plan as he looked over the pamphlet.

"After some careful planning I've come up with the best plan for optimal ride partaking. Factoring in bathroom breaks and halting for lunch, I believe this we-"

Someone tapped his shoulder and Jones lowered the map to find only K!113r still standing with him. Despite himself, the Astarte let out a sigh.

"I should have seen that coming, shouldn't I?"

"Answer: Most definitely, but at least you tried."

"Well, what should we do now? This was more for them than us."

"Answer: Guard the food court and wait. They will come back to us eventually."

"And why is that?"

"Wry Answer: Because we are the ones with the money for food."

* * *

><p>"I remember coming to one of these once before." Xelus remarked as the group walked.<p>

"And how did that go?" Tai asked.

"There were a lot more things on fire and exploding at the other one."

"Sounds… fun?"

"It was, actually."

"So, where do we start?" Tali asked, already full of excitement.

"Where do _you_ want to start?" Michael asked, getting an annoyed squeak as he ruffled her hair.

"Um… that one!"

"Of course," Tali groaned. "She points at the big metal death trap."

"Heh, looks fun to me!" Romminal chuckled.

"Of course it does to you!"

"Wazzat? You sayin' you too scared to ride it?"

"I… I never said that."

A small wait later Tai nervously drummed his fingers against his knee as the coaster took off from the boarding station. It began to climb along with his frayed nerves, attempting to steady his breathing so as to not make a fool out of himself. There wasn't any reason to be scared.

"Hey Xeno", Xelus said casually, "You forgot to put on the other half of your safety harness."

Tai failed to realize that the coaster seated three normal sized riders, and the Chaos Marine was actually pointing to the extra harness dangling between them. Instead, when a camera snapped a picture it showed Romminal and Tali shouting happily as they sped down, while Tai frantically wrapped the extra harness around him. Xelus was grinning like that cat that ate the canary, laughing loudly and happily for the first time in a long time. A few lighter rides later and the gang decided to break for a bite to eat.

"It's a… very flattering picture, really." Briana tried, patting the sulking Tau affectionately.

"Helpful Statement: At least you are no longer an interesting shade of purple." K!113r offered.

"Do you enjoy watching people suffer?" Jones asked, clearly not seeing any humor in the Traitor Astare's act.

"Yes." Xelus answered simply, taking a bite of the overpriced hotdog in his hand.

As Jones shook his head Michael glanced at Riiana before giving a hesitant nod. They both stood, getting a few strange looks from the others.

"We've got to go run an errand," Riiana explained, "If we don't make it back here we'll see you back at the resort."

"But we've just got started!" Tali pouted. "Can't it wait?"

"I'm sure it's important, little one." Jones gave them an understanding nod.

"Have fun, you crazy kids!" Briana purred teasingly.

* * *

><p>Taking his cue, the old man stood to his feet and crossed the stage to the podium. The sea of veterans and their families sitting before him cheered and whooped, only quieting as he raised a hand. He scanned the crowd, noting familiar faces and new ones before speaking in the tone of a kind grandfather.<p>

"Most of you folks probably know me by now. For those of you that don't, I'm Colonel Jacob Clark. We've had plenty of good speakers already, so I'll be as brief as I can. Every year, the good people who help run this Memorial service come to me and ask me to say a few words. Every year, I tell them to go someplace warm, that I'm too old for speeches and… well, here I am again."

He smiled, and a small laugh rippled through the crowd.

"We're all here for different reasons, but for most it's the same. We've come to remember those we lost and to honor their sacrifice. We're all a long way from home and have lost a lot of good friends on the road getting here. But we can't dwell on that. Instead, we have to see where they've gotten us. We have to live our lives to the fullest; it's the least we can do for them. If anything, I just wish they could see where we are and how things have changed. Just today, I walked into a coffee shop and gave my order to a Gretchin by the name of Kilroy. It might just be me, but I think we've made some progress.

"You know, they like to talk about all the new advances we're making once we combined all our eggheads. New tech, better ways of living, all that garbage. None of that's important to me. The best thing I've seen to come out of this planet is sitting in front of me. I don't see snipers, medics, or flame troopers before me. I see mechanics, doctors, mothers, and fathers. I see parents raising children that will never see a world full of hate, pain, and war. It's because of the sacrifice of those we lost that we're where we are today, and we show our thanks by being here this evening."

He gave a quiet chuckle and tipped his hat.

"Now, how about we see what Gary and his boys have cooked for us before they end up burning the whole place down?"

The crowd stood and applauded as he departed with the rest of the speakers. He walked through the mingling crowd, accepting handshakes and congratulating new parents. Then he spotted a familiar face standing next to one he wasn't expecting to see again.

"Oh, Emperor help us now," he laughed. "The Dunkin brothers are back together."

Both men snapped off a salute that the Colonel half-heartedly returned. Daniel looked almost naked in civilian clothing rather than his Kasrkin armor, while Michael seemed much more accustomed.

"Good to see you, si-" Michael grunted as the Colonel wrapped him in a tight bear hug.

"It's good to see you, son." Jacob smiled, letting the Private out to arms reach and looking him over.

"So, what? He shows up once and he's a saint but I show up every year and I'm chop liver?" Daniel grinned.

"You always were the one that needed the extra attention, Lieutenant." Jacob chuckled.

"Do this many people usually show up?" Michael asked, slightly intimidated by the sheer size of the event.

"Almost every Guardsman and woman in the city, on duty and off", the Colonel said, "I'm glad to see one extra this year."

Nearby, the crowd applauded the head Catachan chef's skill with a flamer as he roasted a dozen grox steaks.

"I should probably go help with that." Michael said.

"Stick around and enjoy yourself", Jacob urged, "I saw a few people from Third Platoon that would love to hear from you."

The Colonel departed while the two brothers stared at one another. Michael slowly offered a hand, but Daniel only took it to bring him into his own hug.

"Again with the touching and the squeezing." Michael groaned.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you here, man!" Daniel said, letting him go before he overstayed his welcome.

"Yeah, well, they sent an invitation." Michael shrugged, aware of the fact they had done the same thing the year before.

"I see you brought a friend, too."

"How'd you know?"

"Well, she's one of two Eldar here, I recognize her from your place, and she's trying to hide the fact she looks over here every couple seconds. Eldar, eh? Always thinking they're so sneaky."

"Well uh, I'll go see if Gary needs a hand", Michael said, "Want to join me?"

"I'll catch up", Daniel answered, "Got a few bets to pay and favors to call in. Ya know how it is."

Dan watched Michael vanish into the crowd, glad to see his younger brother finally moving forward. He'd also dealt with Eldar enough that he didn't need to turn to see who was standing next to him.

"Guess I have you to thank for this, huh?" he asked.

"He wanted to come, really", Riiana said, "All he needed was a bit of help getting here."

The military band from before had taken the stage once more, playing an upbeat tune that mixed with the sounds of the crowd. After a few moments of silence, Daniel spoke again.

"He's still having trouble, isn't he?"

"He told you?"

"No, but I know him too well to not notice things. Let's go for a walk; clear the air a bit."

**A/N: What's this? Another chapter in the same month? Madness, I know! In unrelated news I was faced with an interesting by my editor Sonlee. He suggested something along the lines of a Q&A, where you guys, gals, and others would ask whatever your hearts desired about DOH(or other things, if we get bored). I was thinking something along the lines of making a forum here on FF where it would be simplest but he is leaning more toward an actual interview with mics and all that. I'm sure you're all dying to hear my obviously manly voice, but what do you think?**

**Sonlee- HAH! See, I can be productive when I want to be! And when I'm not drowning in schoolwork...**

**Bronyhood of Steel- Someone who likes the Doctor as more than the neighborhood cynic? Interesting.**

**AlwaysBetOnVoid- I try to strive for it when I can.**

**WolfPaladin- What can I say? Dem Eldar.**

**SheogorathTheSecond- Wait. There's a joke behind K!113rs name? Why didn't anyone tell me?**

**Not my real name- The moment you have aquired enough dakka is the day you stopped looking for more.**

**Lord Farsight- I love me some sappy fluff.**

**Yoshtar- School is out, so I might be able to get more active again!**

**Random Zaku Pilot- Creed: Bane of Tzeentch and CEO of Jimmy Johns.**

**Lost Guy- Something's going to happen? Do tell…**

**PunkNeverDie- Maybe getting a rhythm going.**

**Xeno Tyrant- Which one would that be?**

**Jason-Samuels- I concur with Punk. You can nevah come between a Boy and hiz dakka.**

**Saxonk- You honor me, friend.**

**RokkitBoyz- Progress; crazy, right?**

**KhazintheDark- Details, details…**

**Mastadon-King- Fun bunch, those Malal. Not the most talkative, though…**


	59. Interruptions, Part VII

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Interruptions, Part VII_

With most of the activity in the park being centered at the memorial it was easy to find a bench in peace and relative quiet.

Riiana stared distantly at the cup of caffeine in her hands; her mind a jumble of thoughts and questions. Was she wrong to do this? Was this betraying Michael's trust? A dozen questions and possible answers raced through her head, vanishing in time for fresh ones to appear.

"You want the long or short version?" Daniel threw her a bone and stirred her from her thoughts.

"Is this cheating?" she asked, worriedly chewing on her lip. "I don't feel right going around him like this."

"We both want answers, but you only know bits and pieces of the story," Daniel replied with a shrug, settling into the bench. "It's not your average fairy tale, I'll tell you that. Still interested in hearing it?"

She hesitated, mulled it over a moment, and gave a hesitant nod.

"Where should I really start? Mikey had always been a good kid. Smart as a whip, eager to please, and real respectful even before he joined the service. I thought, and still think, that he would have been better off as a medic or something instead of a grunt. Even if he was a good guardsman-and he was, mind you-he had the one thing that would get him killed faster than any trigger-happy commissar ever could."

"And what was that?" Riiana ventured, and Daniel smiled ruefully as he fished a Lho-stick out of his shirt pocket. She tried to hide her disgust as he lit the narcotic.

"He was too human, and yeah, I see the irony in saying that. Even after all the training, the berating, and the propaganda. Even after he killed his first man he managed to keep the one thing we had been trained to lose the minute the bullets started flying. He'd hesitate; wonder why we had to kill when we could talk. It was part of the reason he didn't make Kasrkin with me, now that I think about it. You can't hesitate for anything, and if you do it gets you and your buddies killed. In the beginning, I lost count of how many times I pulled him outa the fire."

"You watched over him?" she asked.

"When I could. Luck would have it my unit was attached to his regiment for most of the duration. When things calmed down we managed to bump into one another and talk. Just trying to keep sane in a galaxy off its rocker, ya know? As things went on, though, I saw what I really didn't want to. Mikey had been an innocent kid, always looking at the world as simple good versus evil. After a while that spark of innocence started to fade, and I knew it wouldn't ever be back.

"I remember after we brought down this Chaos cruiser, we had been assigned with clearing out survivors. Most of the crew had died in the crash, but some of the slaves had managed to survive. Most of them were recently captured, too. Just normal Imperial citizens that hadn't been able to escape or slot themselves before Chaos got a hold of them."

Daniel let out a puff of smoke, tapping off the charred end of his light before sighing.

"We were ordered to kill every last one of them. Couldn't risk allowing moles to walk freely back into our ranks. So, we set about executing them. Men, women, and a few kids I think. They had seen us as rescuers and we saw every last one of them dead against a wall. After it was all over I found Mikey by himself, staring down at the rifle in his hands like it was some kinda monster. I tried to keep him from stewing on it, telling him he was doing his duty. He just looks up at me and asks _"Are we really the good guys, Dan? _I thought I was going to answer without a second thought, that of course we were. But I hesitated, and when I did say it I knew he wasn't really convinced."

Daniel looked away, taking a slow drag from the Lho-Stick.

"I saw whatever was left of that goofy little kid from Kasr Airela die on that planet, and it still tears me up thinking about it. Barley thirteen and he'd already seen more than most grown men ever should."

Riiana couldn't help but gape, "_Thirteen_?"

"Life in the Imperium isn't pretty, honey," Daniel let out an almost bitter laugh. "You get used to it or you die. It's really that simple. Thankfully, Michael managed to adapt. He grew up a lot after that, I think. Things settled down, though, at least when it came to stuff like that. We went wherever we were ordered and took our flashlights into the heart of darkness again and again. He wasn't a kid anymore, but he was still Mikey."

* * *

><p>Michael could only smile as he watched Cyrus attempt to stuff an inconceivable amount of food inside his mouth. It seemed as though the instant he swallowed, he was already chewing on something else. Noticing stares, he paused and gave his typical grin.<p>

"Man, this stuff beats a Combat Ration Pack any day!"

"Cyrus, _anything_ beats a CR Pack. I mean there are small animals, grass, rocks…"

It was almost surreal. Michael wasn't sure what he had been expecting when he met with his friends again after what seemed like a millennia of separation. Dramatic greetings and well-wishing? Cautious acceptance? Instead, the transition had been near seamless and instant. He sat down at their table and it was as if the past three years hadn't even occurred. They swapped jokes, laughed, and talked like they did digging foxholes or huddled around a campfire. Given the choice, he preferred his current environment.

Miles was still ever the jokester, always having some remark to keep the others laughing and in good spirits. Like Michael he had always been a grunt at heart, never asking for more than a lasgun and an enemy to use it on. Being the only member of his old squad at the table they had been quick to recount their tales of getting into trouble with the regimental commissar and living to tell the tale.

Cyrus seemed content; too busy getting as much food into his mouth as possible to talk with the people- some of which he hadn't seen in years- around him. An ex-mine sweeper, he had never been anything above mildly anxious even under heavy enemy fire. After having watched him calmly walk out into a minefield time and time again Michael still wondered how he managed to keep his head.

Timothy was still trying to get comfortable in his chair that was meant for someone half his size, never having been much of a conversationalist to begin with. The Heavy Weapons expert had always been more for action than words, and he didn't seem right without a rocket launcher hanging from his shoulder. Even so, the gentle giant at heart had been the one to first meet and lead Michael to the others and had been ecstatic to see him again.

Ellen hadn't changed a bit as she tried to keep the others in line, even if that meant the occasional smack across the back of the head to get the point across. With her warm charisma and downplayed but respectable intelligence it hadn't surprised anyone when she had made squad leader so young. She and Michael had always had a friendly rivalry going on, and when she saw him brightened while he found himself hard pressed to mask his surprise.

"What?" Miles snorted. "You guys don't miss Myers cooking?"

"That was _not_ cooking!" Michael waved a plastic fork. "That was a crime against the culinary arts in at least three Segmentum's!"

"Wasn't that bad for me." Cyrus noted, taking a moment to breath in between bites.

"You once ate a plant after being specifically told not to," Ellen noted slyly. "Wasn't that how you got the nickname Volcano, anyway?"

"Ah come on, guys. It wasn't _that_ bad!"

"For a little man you held a lot of fluid." Timothy finally spoke with a deep chuckle.

"Ugh, I can remember the smell." Miles groaned.

"Well, what about the time Arnold fell in that Squiggoth pen?" Cyrus tried.

The others agreed that was most definitely worse before continuing to tease him anyway. As they laughed and joked Michael hesitantly leaned over to Ellen.

"Last time I checked you were next on the list for spare parts. What happened?" Michael asked quietly.

"I get around just fine as is. Plus, other people need it more than I do," Ellen smirked, patting one of the wheels on her chair. "Beats walking, that's for sure."

Michael could only laugh, because otherwise he'd cry.

* * *

><p>"…it was after the stunt with the Bloodletter and his combat knife that Mikey made Sergeant. He was always real protective of his friends and family. Yeah, we were constantly in a war that could have seen us dead by the end of the day, but things seemed to finally straighten out," Daniel dropped the spent Lho-Stick and crushed it with a bit too much force.<p>

"Then Tadira III happened."

"You two were there?" Riiana asked, surprise clear.

"Yup," Daniel nodded before quirking a brow. "You know about it?"

"Some. I've done some digging myself, and that name came up as being," she fished for a proper word. "Experience."

"Experience? It was a Grade-A cluster… it was bad. We went in expecting to help put down a revolt on this Hive World. Just when we think we've got things handled the whole friggin 'Nid race drops out of the warp and starts chomping down on everything they can get their grubby little claws on. The first few hours of fighting were messy, and the evacuation even worse. There was so much chaos, so much death, I couldn't possibly keep track of anything but getting out as many civvies and my own guys as I could. We were barley half-way through an evacuation when we got even better news. The Inquisition had shown up."

He continued with a sigh, squinting up at the sky, "I guess they knew. Or at least, they expected something was going to happen, cause they showed up fast and brought a lot of firepower with them. Wasn't enough though. It bought us some time, but in the end they did the only thing that they knew would stop the bugs."

He raised both arms and clenched his left fist. He made his right fist into a gun and pretended to shoot the opposite fist, mimicking the sound of an explosion as he left opened.

"Exterminatus." Riiana guessed.

"Bingo," Dan nodded. "I was on one of the last transports to make it off in time. We left a lot of good men and women down on that rock. More than we should have. In the end, we had lost two thirds of our regiment and my brother was dead."

Riiana stared at him, surprise her first reaction quickly followed by confusion.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it either. I spent a straight week looking for him. A week turned into a month, then two," he lowered his head, going quiet for a moment. "I never found him. Eventually he was declared KIA and I was shipped off to a new combat zone before I could even think straight. Our parents had passed early, and Mikey was the only real family I had left. A seventeen-year-old, a man by Guard standards, killed in a giant muck-up of an evacuation."

"But he survived." Riiana said.

"Apparently," he shook his head in disbelief. "Eight years! For eight long years I thought myself the last of the Dunkin family. Then, while we were being restocked on a Forge World this guy shows up out of the blue with the newest batch of recruits. He looked like my brother, but I almost didn't recognize him in the crowd. He was a completely different person. Too many scars, the new bionic that _no_ normal Guardsman would merit getting, and an air about him that said he was ready and rearing to take on anybody that tried something. I… I don't know how, but for a while he looked older than me. Does that make sense? I've seen the eyes of guys who couldn't handle the fighting anymore. Then there were those of the ones who just didn't care anymore. Those were what I saw when I looked him in the eye. It was like he wasn't my brother anymore."

Daniel closed his eyes, hand massaging his temples as Riiana placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She waited patiently as he seemed to put down old memories.

"We fought a lot at first. I would just try to talk to him, not even ask him about anything serious and he would just snap. A few times he took a swing, but what was I supposed to do? I wanted to help get my little bro back and get rid of this guy that had stolen his skin and voice," he let out a quiet laugh, hollow and bitter. "Funny enough, he had never been a better soldier. He never hesitated anymore, for anything or anyone. Eventually I just backed off, let him sort himself out. It took time, but it worked."

* * *

><p>"…so we both realize we're out of ammo, and what do I do? I throw my helmet at him! And he throws his at me!"<p>

The group howled with laughter as Michael threw an empty plastic cup at Miles' head, who dramatically clutched at his 'injury' and slumped into his seat.

"Oh, man," Michael breathed, leaning back in his chair. "How did we make it this far?"

"Pure luck, mate," Miles grinned. "Me and you? We're lucky charms."

"Are you sure about that?" Cyrus smirked. "I specifically remember the time Miles took a shot in th-"

"-ticket to the medicae camp for a week," Miles finished hurriedly before grinning. "Anyone wanna see the scar?"

"No!" the others answered in unision.

"Aw, you guys are no fun."

As Cyrus began to recall the whole story Michael glanced at his watch and winced as he saw how much time had passed. The setting sun was also something he hadn't noticed, either. He stood, smiling apologetically at the others.

"Got a date waiting on you?" Ellen asked.

"Of a sort," Michael smiled at the sudden wolf-whistles. "I hope we can do this again sometime. It's been a blast, guys. And Ellen."

"We'll be holding you to that. Don't make me run over your foot, Sergeant," she joked, giving a two-finger salute to the surprised Guardsman who, after a moment, returned it. Bidding goodbye to the others, Michael turned on his heel and suddenly realized he hadn't seen two certain people in a while.

* * *

><p>Riiana wasn't exactly sure she could believe that the Michael she had come to know was sounding so different in Daniel's story. She had expected him to be different of course, but not this much.<p>

"So, why was he demoted?" Riiana ventured.

Daniel smiled at that; an odd expression to her question that only interested her more.

"It was when I knew, I _knew_, the old Mikey was back. We'd been assaulting this fortress for weeks and things were finally coming to a head. Guardsmen were pouring in but the enemy was still putting up a fight for every inch. Mikey and his platoon had gotten this new Creed-wannabee of a replacement LT just before they landed, and this guy had been all hi-ho silver from day one. They ended up pushing too far ahead from their company and were being bombarded by heavy artillery," Daniel shook his head. "Their position was being shot to pieces and here he was still shouting them forward. It was a death sentence, but he was their officer and Cadian's aren't known for questioning orders. Well, most anyway. Mikey, especially after he returned, had had a problem with authority he didn't like. He confronts the guy, tells him they need to pull back again and again but he won't have any of it. Eventually the guy snaps and jams a gun in his face, beginning to spew regs to him in the middle of it all. So, what does my little brother do to his superior?"

Riiana was already starting to get a fair idea while Daniel grinned with pride.

"He clocks the son-of-a-bitch before he can even blink. _Then_ he caries the guy- unconscious and in full kit- on his back while he and the rest of his platoon fallback to Imperial lines. As you can expect, when the LT came too Mikey was court-martialed where he was to be charged with assaulting an officer and executed. At least, that was the original plan. Out of nowhere he's released; no execution, no lashing, just a demotion back to Private and a slap on the wrist. As a cherry on top his LT gets a transfer the next day. Yeah, I was surprised too. I guess he still had a friend someplace up high, and maybe still does. After that he was well on the road to being back to the old Mikey. A while after that we were shipped off to this place called Nyrronis III and the rest, they say, is history."

Riiana was silent as she processed everything. So much had been unexpected, but others simply confirmed her suspicions. She finally had the answer to questions that had nagged her for too long, but they were simply replaced by newer and more pressing ones. In the end she had gotten what she had asked for and looked back at Daniel with a new look of understanding.

"And he's never told you about the time he was gone?" Riiana asked.

"Not a peep. What's going on now? Any improvement?"

"His biggest problem is nightmares. Not often, I think, but he still suffers from insomnia. He…We've been reading at night, and I think it's helped control his episodes. Things like this he used to avoid like a disease, but I think with someone there to help him he's doing better," she hesitated. "May I ask you a personal question, Daniel?"

"Shoot."

"How have you dealt with your own experiences?"

Daniel seemed caught off-guard by the question, but recovered quickly as he gave a polite smile that didn't quite fit him.

"We've all got skeletons in our closets. Some of us are just better at hiding them than others."

"I see," she nodded, understanding. "Thank you for your honesty. With everything."

"Bah, it's nothing. Now, more importantly, has he gotten around to telling you how he feels?"

This time it was her time to be surprised by a question, hesitantly beginning to answer before staring down at the empty cup in her hands.

"I don't quite-" she began.

"Oh, don't give me that!" Dan grinned, back to his typical self. "I've seen the way he looks at you, and vice-versa. He cares way more than he'll admit."

"You really think so?"

"Psychic or not, you already know the answer."

Before she could say anything else Daniel caught sight of Michael and waved him over. The Guardsmen approached them, giving them a weary look as he saw them sitting together.

"Hey, sorry about just leaving you guys like that," he rubbed his neck. "Time kinda just…"

"Forget about it!" Dan waved him off. "We passed the time just fine by ourselves."

"What have you been doing this entire time?"

"Talking." Riiana answered.

"I'm probably gonna regret this but… what about?"

"Ah, just the important bits," Dan winked. "Your girlfriend here was just letting me know you've been treating her right."

If Dan had said something like that when he had first visited their apartment that fateful day long ago it probably would have resulted in a lot of blushing and sputtering from both parties. Instead, Michael simple rolled his eyes and Riiana gave a halfhearted shove.

"Well, it's been fun but I should be heading out soon," Dan stood up. "I'll be seeing more of you and the others together?"

"Yeah." Michael nodded.

The two brothers embraced one last time before Daniel bid them goodbye. Watching him leave, Michael took his place next to Riiana and met her curious gaze with a smile.

"So, how did things go?" she asked.

"Good. Great, even," he answered. "A lot better than I expected."

"See?" she gave him a playful jab in the ribs. "You shouldn't have worried so much."

"Yeah, cause _I'm_ the worrier out of the two of us."

"Well, we _are_ going to be getting back late. Which isn't even including stopping to get something to eat, the weather, traffic…"

"You're really something else, you know that?" Michael chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>"If your Baneblade has mud flaps on it, you might be a redneck. If you have ever said that Tyrranid tastes like chicken, you mi-"<em>

The TV cut off and Tali gave a sleepy groan of annoyance as she was picked up off the couch.

"Was watchin' that," she murmured groggily, burying her head in Michael's chest that rumbled with a quiet chuckle.

"Time for bed, Kiddo," he said as he carried her into her and Riiana's bedroom. "You can tell me all about your day in the morning. Alright?"

"You missed it," Tali yawned, crawling into bed and letting the Guardsmen tuck her in. "Tai met these little short guys and fainted and Xel started laughing and…"

Her words slurred before eventually stopping all together as she closed her eyes and snuggled into her blanket.

"I'm glad you had fun," Michael smiled, turning off the lamp and gently ruffling her hair. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Night Dad," Tali mumbled into her pillow.

Michael paused, staring down in surprise at the little girl now fast asleep before shaking his head and quietly making his way back into the kitchen. Briana was not-so-discreetly interrogating her sister, who simply told her they had run an errand and left things at that.

"She wasn't too much trouble while we were gone, was she?" Michael asked.

"She was fine," Briana snorted. "It was the others I needed to look after."

"We're both grateful," Riiana said, waiting a beat as her sister watched them expectantly. "You can go to bed now, Briana."

"You people and your 'privacy'," she sighed, disappointed. "See ya tomorrow, you two."

"See you," Michael gave a small wave as she headed for her own bedroom.

With it just the two of them Michael leaned against the kitchen table, smiling sheepishly as he glanced at the door. They should probably be getting to bed too, but neither one was quite yet ready to say goodbye.

"Thanks," he said.

"For what?" Riiana asked, head tilted curiously.

"For… lots of stuff," Michael shrugged. "Today especially. I don't think I could have do-"

The Guardsman stared curiously as Riiana stepped forward and placed a finger to his lips, giving him a wry look that did little to hide how much she really cared.

"Everything you did today was by your own will," she gave one of those smiles only meant for him. "I was merely… along for the ride."

They stared at one another a moment before Michael brought up a hand to wrap around hers, bringing it away as his other arm wrapped around her waist. She obliged, eyes shining in pleasant, almost mischievous surprise as the distance between them closed. Michael wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making her hold in a laugh that was immediately forgotten about as his lips pressed against hers.

**A/N: In case any of you are worried: no, DOH is not going full grimdark. Never go full grimdark. It's just that, even in a wacky and lighthearted world, it consists of real people with real quirks and limits. In semi-related news, a Q&A forum has been set up for any and all with a question for me. Doesn't have to be related to DOH, but let's try to keep it PG shall we? You should find it at the very end of the Warhammer Forum list, but if you have trouble finding it just let me know.  
><strong>

**SeaofFallingStars- It'd be a safe assumption.**

**Patient131071- Thanks for the kind words, mate. Wasn't so sure about if it'd be any good, but I'm glad to be wrong.**

**Xeno Tyrant- Sharp eyes. It's just a bit more toned down version.**

**ArMeGaDon- Best of luck to you, mate, and stay safe!**

**Guest- Fairly certain you covered everything.**

**WolfPaladin- Touchy, but coming to light more and more.**

**theluckyshot- A good guess.**

**AK-4142- My thoughts exactly. **

**Lord Farsight- That certainly didn't help things.**

**BeautysHarlequin- It's official. The name of the ship is Riiaechal. Court adjourned.**

**Kondoru- Astarte are just big teddy bears... that could rip your arm off and beat you to death with the soggy end.**

**Bradykins98- My main love for the IG is the sheer amount of human element they bring to a galaxy severely lacking it.**

**not my real name- Everything is better when on fire. Including fire.**

**Saxonk- You guys/girls/others take the time to review, so it's only fair for me to take the time and say a word in turn.**

**WOLF- I'm not sure, but it's doubtful. They're on their own.**

**Fictitious-Historian- It may not have come from Mass Effect, but it DID come from the company behind it and another certain RPG involving saving the galaxy...**

**RoWnAnNiEuWoUdT1- Hope I continue to please. Cheers, mate.**

**Terrible idea- Your name is... highly accurate. The version they read was cleared by the Inquisition, which is to say it went from a novel to a pamphlet.**

**SheogorathTheSecond- K!113r's name started out as a joke, but it gets even more hilarious watching people trying to figure out the meaning behind it.**


	60. Interruptions, Part VIII

****A/N: Well this took a loooooot longer than it should have. Ah well. At least I got it in before the year ended. Anybody still out there?****

**Dawn of Hospitality**

_Interruptions, Part VIII_

Snow fell from the sky, drifting down at a lazy pace to the forest below. It clung to everything it touched; creating a sheet of white that covered almost everything. The winter chill was unforgiving as well, biting through Michael's winter gear like it was nothing. Despite this, he smiled, holding out a hand to catch one of the frozen fractals in his gloved palm.

"A pretty little rock, isn't it?" he asked.

Beside him, his companion gave a snort that spoke otherwise.

"Snow, cold, and more snow," Miles grumbled, "I miss Altara."

"Altara had desert wyrms," Michael said.

"It was warm."

"You complained of the heat when you were there."

"Yeah, well, somebody has to bitch. Might as well be me."

"You're a saint," Michael chuckled, standing from his foxhole and trying to work a kink from his neck.

"Oh, I know," the private sighed, all dramatics, "It's a difficult job, but somebody's gotta do it."

"I'm going to try and find some morning grub. Would you like something, your holiness?"

"Just the usual seven-courser. Think I'll go light today."

Leaving the man shivering in their foxhole, Michael shook his head as he walked. Around him, other guardsmen were trying to stay warm, huddled around fires roasting whatever game they were lucky enough to kill. Michael stopped by one such group, a local herbivore lying gutted nearby.

"Keeping the eye nimble, I see," Michael said, crouching down next to the fire to warm his hands.

Sitting nearby with a longlas in his lap, Luc merely smirked before he resumed cleaning the weapon.

"Hey, don't knock it," Cyrus urged, lazily picking his teeth, "It tastes better than it smells."

"For once, he may be right," Tim chuckled. "I'll guess you're here for two?"

"Miles sends his thanks," Michael said, accepting the two steaming cups the big man poured.

"I'm sure he does."

While he was prepared to say something in his friends defense, the words died on his lips as he saw Luc stiffen, head shooting up to look at the sky above. A moment later, Michael heard it too.

The food dropped from Michael's hands, forgotten, and he was already moving by the time the first shell fell.

"INCOMING!" he bellowed.

The guardsmen around him shot into action as the first shell fell, breakfast and other items being sent flying as the bombardment continued to fall around them. Even with the carnage around him, Michael continued on, unhindered, ushering others into cover as he headed for his own foxhole.

Vaulting over a fallen tree, Michael felt a pang of relief as he caught sight of relative safety. Miles was still there, waving him closer. Michael had almost made it when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

The man stumbled as a tree shattered nearby, sending debris in every direction as he took another hesitant step forward before finally crumpling to the ground. Michael stopped, looking between the man and Miles for only a moment, before he took off towards the fallen man.  
>Michael found the private on his side, eyes wide and gasping for air as he clutched at the shard of wood sticking out of his chest.<p>

"Throne above... Hang on, Putnam," Michael said, covering him as a nearby shell threw up more debris, "I got you."

"S-Sarge…" the younger man whimpered.

"I'm here, kid."

Michael hooked an arm under each of Putnam's armpits, beginning to drag him as he risked a glance back. Miles looked to be muttering every curse he knew, scrambling from the foxhole and running towards them to try and help. He shouted something, but his words were lost in the sounds of chaos around them.

Turning back around, Michael lo-

An earth-shattering bang deafened him, vision going black and body going numb.

He felt himself moving upward, tumbling through the air. The darkness gave way, just in time for him to see the ground rushing up to meet…

…a ceiling?

In an instant the smell of smoke, the ringing in his ears, and the chill vanished. In it's place was a comfortable warmth, a soft bed beneath him, and the smell of what he hoped was bacon. Shutting his eyes again for a moment, he let out a sigh, instinctively flexing his right leg. The mechanical half whirred to life, much faster than the half still flesh; the familiar ach stubbornly refusing to leave. Deciding sleep wasn't coming back, and no long being an appealing option, he leaned up and ran a hand through his hair. It was still early, the sun only beginning to peak through the glass door leading out onto the balcony. Getting up and stretching he questioned, not for the first time, the quality of the fold out as his back popped more times than he'd prefer.

"You're up early."

Smiling, Michael turned to see Riiana in the kitchen conjoined with the living room, going about preparing breakfast. Working out a kink in his neck, Michael joined her, watching her work from his place leaned against the wall.

"I don't hear a smoke detector," he noted, "Call me crazy, but I think you're getting better at this."

Riiana rolled her eyes, but brightened all the same at his praise.

"It's out last day," she said, "I thought we should start it off with a nice meal."

Michael hummed his agreement, wordlessly moving alongside her to help. She made no objection, and together the two made good progress.

"I can't say I'm not sad to see it end," he said, "I've had fun."

"I like to think we all have," she smirked, "Even Xelus."

"Even Xelus," he echoed, chuckling.

They continued to work on in comfortable silence, both knowing where the other would be and what to do. However, being close to a mind reader did have its drawbacks. They were nearly done when Riiana paused, giving Michael a curious sideways glance. He hoped she wouldn't press the issue, but as he saw her trying to act 'casual' he knew it was too late.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Well enough," Michael said, not exactly lying.

She didn't seem happy with the answer, but didn't press it.

"I'm sorry about last night," she continued, "We were out so late, when we finally returned I may have… nodded off before we could read."

"Hey, don't worry about it," he said, "Tali's a handful. I can attest to that."

She nodded, though her worry remained. Hands wringing together, she seemed to be debating on going further. Her train of thought was then brought to a careening halt as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, a surprised gasp escaping her. Michael only chuckled, nuzzling her neck as he held onto her.

"You worry too much," he whispered.

Certain the others were still asleep, and finding his embrace too much to fight, Riiana leaned into him and frowned. She took a hand in hers and gently squeezed.

"Just… tell me you're ok," she asked.

He kissed her shoulder, holding her close.

"I'm ok."

Finally smiling, Riiana closed her eyes and enjoyed his company, her worries soothed.

"Our bacon's also burning."

"Oh, for Isha's sake!"

The Eldar shot out of his arms, saying a few choice words that almost left him laughing too hard to help.

* * *

><p>"There's another one. What does that make now?"<p>

"Amused answer: five."

Sitting at a bench, watching the massive crowd surge on, the two men found their own entertainment as they watched a pair of older humans go by. Neither one had been thrilled to be 'volunteered' to tag along with the sisters for a little holiday shopping, and had been guarding the same bench for what felt like an eternity outside one of the shops. However as time went on, they quickly discovered an interesting pattern in human behavior. It seemed almost every elderly human couple was similar in a basic way, with the woman always leading the way and talking about something while the man dutifully trailed behind.

K!113r had waved it off as coincidence the first two times, but now he felt the need to take notes for further study as Tai laughed.

"I believe that means I win," the Tau grinned, holding out his hand.

Looking more stoic than usual, if that was even possible, K!113r reached his hand out over Tai's. A handful of credits fell into his waiting palm, leaving the Tau dumbfounded as he switched between staring at the money in his hand and the Necron beside him.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Answer: Magic," K!113r said, wiggling his fingers a moment before crossing one leg over the other and leaning back. The decision of leaving his newspaper back at the room was soon becoming one he regretted. Stuffing his won bet away, Tai contemplated risking venturing inside the store to try and find the two.

"Didn't they say they'd only be a minute?" he asked.

"Answer: Indeed," K!113r said, faking cheerfulness, "Twenty minutes ago."

"Kill me now," Tai groaned, placing his head in his hands.

"Query: Any way in particular you desire?"

"What are my options?"

The good doctor was ready to list off a number of interesting and creative ways to see the deed done when he noted a familiar pair of figures appearing through the crowd. Nudging his companion, he stood to his feet with only a minor creaking of his joints.

"Query: Did you find what you were looking for?" K!113r asked.

"Maybe," Briana winked, "Maybe not."

"So we just sat there for nothing," Tai sighed.

"Don't be so sure," Riiana said, sharing some of her sister's fun, "We simply want things to be a surprise."

"Besides," Briana quipped, "You two got something for your person. We're just doing the same."

"Tentative Statement: Combined, the two of us took less than half an hour."

"Oh, please," the Dark Eldar waved a dismissive hand, "You're exaggerating."

"Statement: I have a built-in timer. I do not exaggerate."

The others stared, uncertain.

"…Clarification: Unless, of course, it suits me."

"Thank you for clearing that one up for us, doc," Briana said, mimicking his typical monotone.

"Answer: A pleasure, my dear. Query: Shall we be on our way?" K!113r asked, extending his arm like any true gentleman.

"Indeed we shall," she giggled, accepting his arm.

Tai and Riiana exchanged amused, if somewhat confused, glances as they began trying to guess who had bought what.

* * *

><p>"Eh… you sure about this, oomie?"<p>

"What? Do you not like it?"

"I'm not what'dya call a professional, Boss, but I don't fink it'll fit a girl like her."

Jones looked between Romminal and the shotgun in his hands, looking like little more than a toy in his large hands.

"Perhaps you have a point," Jones sighed, "I just don't usually have to do this sort of thing. What do you suggest, then?"

"Eh…"

The Ork scratched his head, looking deep in thought as Jones scanned the gun store. He wasn't sure to be appalled at the firepower for sale, or respect the variety. Instead, he did both.

"She… uh… likes da shiny bits," Romminal suggested.

"Ork, I'm not that clueless. But jewelry seems… odd."

"Bah, not the kind ye wear, dingus! Flashy kind, wif da buttons'n such."

"…Ah. I knew that."

Jones thought it over, head swaying side to side as he debated with himself. Finally, he nodded.

"So you have a point," he admitted, waving back to the shotgun, "But… what if it was pink?"

"Oi…"

"What? It's a-unhand me, Ork! I sai-let go!"

Dragging the astartes by the scruff of his collar, Romminal only chuckled at the odd stares he received as they left.

"Leave it to da Ork to make all da decisions…"

* * *

><p>How could a little girl disappear so fast?<p>

"Tali?" Michael called, moving through the isles. "Tali, come on now out now."

One second she had been by his side, going on about ideas for a gift, and the next she had simply vanished. He passed by other shoppers, trying not to draw too much attention while still keeping an eye out. He continued down different isles, looking for a bobbing head of black hair.

It wasn't until he was in the electronics' section that he heard something behind him, and as he passed a row of televisions that displayed a feed from a nearby camera that he saw movement. Smiling, he stopped an isle over to look at a string of cords for various things.

He heard the faintest hint of a footfall and spun around.

"Gotcha!"

Tali let out a excited squeak at the surprise, having been ready to do the same to him. The squeak turned into an embarrased giggle as Michael tussled her hair.

"Have fun?" Michael asked.

"Yup!" Tali beamed, trying and failing to hide something behind her back.

"Come on then, let's see it."

Grinning, she brought the item into view and held it up with pride. At first, Michael was surprised, eyebrows rising higher and higher until they threatened to take flight, then he smirked and gave a pleased nod.

"It's perfect."

"You really think so?"

"I do. We'll have to wait and see what the doc thinks, though."

Happy with her find, Tali pulled on Michael's arm all the way to the counter, eager to get back.

* * *

><p><em>'…And I shall hear, tho' soft you tread above me<em>  
><em>And all my dreams will warm and sweeten me<em>  
><em>For you'll not fail to tell me that you love me<em>  
><em>I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me.'<em>

The room was quiet for only a breath before applause broke, the three men on stage grinning to one another and bowing. Then they rose, the middle one straightening himself and grabbing the microphone.

"I think that's enough 'a that," McCollins said. "Now our next song, like most of our songs, have no squirrels in it..."

The crowd laughed and cheered as the men broke into a new song, upbeat and cheerful compared to the soft and somber one before. A few of the more rowdy (and less sober) of the party goers took to the dance floor, stomping along with the beat and having a laugh. From their table, away from the ruckus, everyone sat and watched the men play with varying interest.

"Of all the humans I've met, those three are certainly among the most… unique," Tai said.

"Wait until they've had a few drinks," Jones chuckled.

"Bemused statement: I will gladly wait," K!113r added.

"Well I can't," Briana smirked, "Who's ready for presents?"

"I am!" Tali said.

"Heh. Why not?" Romminal shrugged.

"Joy." Xelus deadpanned.

Presents were placed on the table, one for everyone. Each was pushed around to their designated person, at least a small curiosity stirring in all of them. Sliding Tali's to her, Michael tilted his head as she looked from it to him.

"Is something wrong?" Riiana asked from her place next to Tali, noticing her hesitance.

"No," Tali squirmed sheepishly, touching the present with care, "It's just…"

With surprising care, she removed the bow from the top of the box and placed it on Michael's chest. When she received even more confused stares than before, she smiled.

"You're my present. Both of you."

Riiana smiled, while Michael seemed lost for words as Tali hugged him.

"Thank you." she said, voice muffled against his shoulder.

It took everything for Michael to keep his voice from faltering.

"It's what we're here for, munchkin," he chuckled, sharing a warm smile with Riiana as she stroked the girl's hair.

"Come on," she urged, "Time for another present."

* * *

><p>Tai let out a yawn, feeling particularly lazy as he sat on the old couch. A day home, and he felt like he needed a vacation <em>from<em> their vacation. Not that it hadn't been fun, but it had been pretty tiring after things wound down. They were all sad to see it go, but the biggest thing Tai would remember would be that confounded hotel owner almost catching him on fire. At least it was only an almost.

The doorbell rang and he looked up from his dataslate. Most of the others were either at work, shopping, or in their own rooms doing… whatever it was they did. So playing doorman fell to him.

Lovely.

Sighing, he rose to his feet with effort. The door chimed again.

"I'm coming I'm coming…" he grumbled.

Making his way to the door and opening it, his previous thoughts of a nap disappeared as he stared at the figure in front of him. Stared up at might have been a better term.

"Can I… help you?" he asked.

"Yes," the woman said, "Is there a Doctor… K, here?"

"He lives here," Tai answered, growing suspicious. "Why?"

"Pardon me, where are my manners?" she smiled, giving a small bow, "I am Sister Arryn, from the Order of Serenity, and an assistant at Saint Arya's Orphanage. I've come to get a runaway of mine."

**A/N: See you guys next year! :D**

**Unknown- The wait was crazy, I know, but such is life.**

**BeautysHarlequin- Heh. Don't do badly on my acount, but I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Hope I can keep up the good work.**

**WolfPaladin- Always happy to please. Ah, t****he NSA. My old nemesis...**

**Fictitious-Historian- Not quite the 500 word chapters of ye old days, eh?**

**Bradykins98- DOH is a nice, sunny place. That doesn't mean the rest of the galaxy is still a mean place, mind you.**

**Saxonk- I used to think I shouldn't, but to be honest I think talking with people has gotten me as many fans as the story itself.**

**PunkNeverDie- We've all got skeletons. Some have more than others.**

**bob- Heh... I feel like I'm just repeating myself, but although it's just you showing support, I'd like for people to hold off until they reach the most recent chapter before reviewing. Not that I don't want them, but one person reviewing multiple chapters makes my review number skyrocket, and there are plenty of other stories that could use the love as well.**

**Schadenfreude555- It's been what? Two years? I hoped I had improved at least a little. My earlier works are, admittedly... rough.**

**Lord Farsight- Things will be revealed in due time. Just be prepared for when they are.**

**not my real name- One can never have enough dakka. It's simply impossible.**

**Mastadon-King- Also, super awesome. Best sandvich ever.**

**Officer Hot-Pants- She grows on you. Whether or not that's a good thing is up for debate.**

**WOLF- Everything has a time and place. We'll just have to be patient.**

**George1997x- I hope this chapter pleases the fans of the Riichael ship. As for the second half, the thought of something forcing the races together has come to mind. Whether or not it'll happen... well, anything's possible.**

**speaker of babbel- Many thanks, friend! I hope for more adventures down the road.**

**amerdism- Well, it's not soon, but better late than never, eh?**

**Benthino- I wouldn't go so far as to call it that... but I'll keep going so long as people want to know more.**

**Cyrus Donovan- 'Nids once landed on Australia. They lasted half an hour.**

**TheMysticalFett- I try, friend. Glad you're enjoying it.**

**redstarzombie- Michael has a knack for being able to shrug off some serious hurt. Sometimes it's played for laughs. Other times...**

**Black Vendetta- I'll... take that as a compliment.**

**CMVreud- Thanks for the reviews, man, but again I repeat what I said to Bob. Nothing personal, I just like to earn each review I get.**

**ArMeGaDon- Khorne and I have met before. I prefer the company of Tzeentch, though. I like a person with degrees in snark.**


End file.
